<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the Horned Ones by Carrotess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044245">the Horned Ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotess/pseuds/Carrotess'>Carrotess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor is creepy, Alastor is mysterious, Blood, Charlie is adopted by Rosie, Charlie is an angel, Dark Love Story, F/M, Fairytale-esque, Goats, Gore, Nightmares, Visions, Witches, brothel, inspired by the Witch, tight knit circle of friends, tiny village, witch-hunting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotess/pseuds/Carrotess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie wasn't much liked in her tiny village of Hazbin. Most people regarded her as an outsider, a mere pest that the Mistress of the whorehouse had taken pity on. That, and accompanying Charlie on her arrival in the sleepy village sixteen years ago were two black goats. It gave her a reputation before Charlie even knew her own name. </p><p>It didn't help that lately, some strange happenings had taken place in the surrounding forests.</p><p>She knew something was watching her.</p><p>And it filled her with dread.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a Babe was Brought by Two Black Goats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya, this is my first fic ever! Decided to give this a shot to practice my writing and to have fun :D Hope you enjoy this wacky concept I came up with, I have no idea how my brain comes up with this stuff.<br/>Anyway, enjoy the prologue &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon had only just peaked from behind the treetops when Rosie exited her fine establishment. She shut the door behind her, muting the deafening ruckus that was going on in the bar. Rosie had a sorrowful aura about her, though it was anyones guess why that was. </p><p>A sudden sound startled her out out of her musings, her gaze locating the source of it. Down the dirt road to her left there stood two billy goats with coarse fur darker than coal. The small basket between them caught her attention, since it seemed quite out of place.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>A small basket?</p><p>
  <em>How in the world had that gotten there? </em>
</p><p>Rosie was surprised by a sudden sound that she had least expected to hear.</p><p>The cry of a babe.</p><p>She hurried towards the basket. Surprisingly enough, the goats didn't take off running. The young woman glanced at them wearily, until she slowly knelt down and lifted a red silken cloth draped over the basket.</p><p>Big brown eyes peered at Rosie curiously. She gasped, looking down at the poor thing.</p><p>'My, how did you end up here?'</p><p>The babe answered with another cry. Rosie swiftly picked up the goldenhaired child and rocked back and forth, hoping that the motion would help calm the young thing. Once the babe became silent, Rosie took the basket along with the red cloth and made her way back to the brothel.</p><p><em>'This certainly is no place for a child',</em> Rosie thought, feeling how the child grasped at her hair in search for comfort.</p><p>But she couldn't just leave the babe for the wolves.</p><p>It was then that Rosie noticed a name embroidered in black on the silken cloth.</p><p>
  <em>Charlotte.</em>
</p><p><em>'What a lovely name', </em>the young woman smiled to herself.</p><p>She stepped back inside, holding the child securely against her chest.</p><p>The goats could have been mistaken for statues with how still they stood.</p><p>Waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the Maiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was Charlie's sixteenth birthday. Or more like a celebration of her unexpected appearence in to the small village of Hazbin. She had grown into a charming young woman, but despite that she was mostly disliked by the villagers. Maybe it had something to do with no matter how much time she spent in the sun, her complexion would still remain as fair as freshly fallen snow. Or how her goats, Razzle and Dazzle, always seemed to shadow her no matter where she went. This seemed to unnerve most of the residents, some even going as far as to think the young girl was cursed. Nonetheless, Charlie was used to being looked down upon. After all, for having been abandoned as a mere babe clearly meant that she was of lower class and didn't need to be treated as anything but such.</p><p>She at least had Rosie, who had graciously taken her in and taken care of Charlie as if she were of Rosie's flesh and blood. And of course, there was Vaggie, whom Charlie had shared her childhood with. Vaggie was a poor girl from the other side of town and a dear friend of hers. They spent countless hours wandering through the woods picking berries and whatnot, content with the fact that they were of similar statuses and could relate to eachother's hardships. </p><p>It wasn't perfect, but Charlie was very grateful for what she had. She had been very fortunate to end up under Rosie's motherly care.</p><p>Though brothels were no place for a child, Rosie had worked her way around it. The large manor had an unused attic that Rosie and Husk, the bartender, renovated into a spacious room for Charlie to stay in. She even had a big round window to look out of, showing her acres upon acres of woodland. Growing up Charlie spent most of her time up in the attic, cared by the brothels various workers, from ladies of the night to fatherly Husk. All in all, she could say she had a happy childhood with her big odd, yet loving family.</p><p>Now that Charlie was old enough, she helped Rosie around the brothel. They had recently hired a sweet girl named Niffty to help with all the cleaning. Charlie was fond of the eccentric redhead, helping her clean and talking about their hobbies. Husk had also taken a liking to Niffty rather quickly, which was a surprise to say the least for it took time for him to warm up to strangers.</p><p>Charlie had only just woken up, getting up and stretching her limbs. She looked out of her window from habit and saw something rush in the thicket. It looked to be a deer, which brought a smile on the young girl's lips.</p><p>Charlie dressed in a simple white dress which was a garment from Rosie's youth. She went to her water basin and scrubbed her face with cold water to sharpen her senses. Grabbing a hairbrush she started combing her golden hair, until suddenly she felt the brush hitting something on her scalp.</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>She gently placed the brush back and started going through her scalp with her hands. There was definitely <em>something </em>peculiar attached to her head.</p><p>Looking at her mirror above the water basin, she parted her hair where she felt the odd, no, two odd protrusions on the front of her scalp.</p><p>They were placed at an even distance from eachohter, just behind her hairline. She poked one and hissed, the bump was quite painful.</p><p><em>'What in the world are these?'</em> she pondered.</p><p>Charlie didn't know what to make of these strange protrusions so she opted to just fluff her hair up so no-one would notice.</p><p><em>'Maybe they'll disappear by the next day', </em>she concluded, and made her way down the stairs, thinking nothing more of it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>'Charlie my dearest! Happy birthday!' exclaimed Rosie, enveloping the girl in a warm embrace.</p><p>'Thank you, mom', the blonde thanked, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>'I made something for you', Rosie let go of Charlie and lifted a cheesecloth covering something on the table. It revealed a cherry pie, and the blonde laughed in delight. Charlie wasn't a person of many words, but Rosie could tell the girl was absolutely delighted. Together they sat down to enjoy the pie, chatting idly about their plans for the day.</p><p>But all of a sudden there was a heavy look in the older woman's eyes. It worried Charlie greatly.</p><p>'What's wrong, mom?', she asked, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.</p><p>'Sweetie, you know you have grown into a beautiful young woman',</p><p>Charlie nodded slowly, urging her to continue.</p><p>'I just wish that you'd be careful', Rosie took hold of the blonde's hands.</p><p>'There are people out there, Charlie. People who wish nothing but harm on others. Just take care of yourself when I join Franklin on the other side, my dearest'.</p><p>Charlie nearly teared up from hearing those words and Rosie pulled her back into an embrace.</p><p>'Don't worry my child, I won't be leaving any time soon. I just worry about you', she said, petting the weeping girl's back.</p><p>Charlie felt her head suddenly hurting from where the protrusions were and she winced. Rosie looked at her in alarm.</p><p>'Charlie! Are you hurt?'</p><p>'No, I-I just think I have a headache', she said, not wanting to bring up the odd bumps on her head.</p><p>'Oh dear, well in that case you should go up and rest', Rosie ushered, leading Charlie back towards the attic.</p><p>Out of nowhere Charlie felt something odd in her chest. Like the feeling of being <em>watched.</em></p><p>Chills ran down her entire being.</p><p>For some reason she felt like she had crossed a point of no return. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well well well, I wonder how this will fair out for our dear Charlie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. He Came from the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya, this chapter tackles the subject of menstruation so if that's something that you don't like then I advise you to not read this chapter.<br/>Things are about to get weirder :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After getting Charlie back to her room, Rosie made her way back downstairs. She was going to go back to sleep, for the brothel opened after the sun went down and for that reason her and most of the staff slept during the day. Charlie was an exception, since she didn't actually work there and this arrangement helped keep her out of trouble in case there were rowdier guests. Thank the heavens that the attic was high up enough, otherwise the poor girl wouldn't be able to get a wink of sleep during the night.</p><p>Rosie was startled by rapid knocking coming from the main entrance downstairs. She sighed in irriation, since this wasn't the first time a guest had tried barging in during the day. She quickly descended the stairs and briskly opened the door to have a few select words with this stranger.</p><p>'Were closed-'</p><p>'Rosie my dear! It is so good to see you after all this time!'</p><p>Rosie was interrupted by a tall, slender man with shorter brown hair and a pair of glasses. She would've recognized that smile anywhere.</p><p>'Alastor?' she nearly shouted in surprise. What was he doing here?</p><p>'The one and only, darling!'</p><p>Rosie had been acquaintanted with Alastor back in the day, way before she had found Charlie at her doorstep. He had left Hazbin to see the world for himself instead of reading all about it in books.</p><p>'What are you doing here?' Rosie inquired, looking Alastor up and down. For some reason, she felt a bit unnerved. It was like he hadn't aged a day since she last saw him.</p><p>
  <em>It's been nearly twenty years...</em>
</p><p>'Why, I bear good news! I've decided to move back here, since I feel like I've seen enough of the world for now', he exclaimed, his eyes filled with mirth. Rosie was surprised to say the least.</p><p>'Really? Have you already gotten your own house?' she asked, curiousity ebbing at her.</p><p>'Why yes indeed! There is only one little problem', he said. Rosie hadn't anticipated that there might be a catch to his sudden appearance, but looking back on it she couldn't exactly say that she was surprised. She motioned for him to continue.</p><p>'You see, I won't get a hold of my house keys until tomorrow. I was wondering if you happened to have a spare room, since you do have such a fine establishment here! I promise I'll pay a pretty penny for it', Alastor said, gesturing at the grand mansion.</p><p>Rosie indeed did have spare rooms, but only one of them was properly furnished to hold a guest at the moment. And that was the room right next to the stairs leading to the attic, where Vaggie sometimes stayed. Right below Charlie's room.</p><p>What could Rosie do? She was tired and didn't have the heart to wake up any of her staff to help her fix another room for Alastor. But she couldn't just turn him away, either. From what she remembered, Alastor hadn't really known anyone else besides herself and Husk. She couldn't help feeling a little unnerved from his prescence.</p><p>
  <em>'Rosie! Stop being such a fool, you're probably imagining it.'</em>
</p><p>She shook herself out of it and gave Alastor a radiant smile.</p><p>'Why, of course I have a spare room! Come right in, I'll show you right to it', Rosie exclaimed, opening the door wide enough for the man to enter.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The scent was <em>intoxicating.</em></p><p>Alastor could smell it lingering on Rosie, but knew that it didn't come from her. <em>He was so near the source it almost made him shiver with excitement.</em></p><p>
  <em>Almost.</em>
</p><p>He was led upwards towards the highest floor, stopping just shy from the attic he presumed.</p><p>
  <em>The scent was even stronger up here.</em>
</p><p>'Here you go, Alastor'.</p><p>The bespectacled man was broken out of his stupor by Rosie's voice. He gave her a wide smile.</p><p>'Thank you for your kindness, Rosie. I'll be sure to put in a good word for you!' Alastor laughed joyfully, entering the room. Rosie shut the door behind him.</p><p>It was a quaint little room, but it was more than enough for Alastor. He set his suitcase on the bed and sat down.</p><p>Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly midnight. Charlie's headache had gotten better and she was gazing at the sky from her window. Usually that helped to calm her down, but for whatever reason she felt quite unnerved<em>. </em>She didn't know what it was, it was just something. Her stomach had started hurting after she had gotten back into her room. Maybe she was just becoming ill and the peculiar protrusions on her scalp were a symptom of it.</p><p>She got up from the windowsill to finally retire for the night, until she looked towards where she had been sitting.</p><p>
  <em>Blood.</em>
</p><p>Charlie froze. She looked down at herself. The red stain was a stark contrast against her white dress, and she felt dizzy. Stumbling back, she noticed there now was a small stain on the floor as well. She lifted her dress, only to see blood trickling down her pale legs.</p><p>She sprinted towards the stairs to go find Rosie.</p><p>She ran so fast that she collided into someone at the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Sobbing, she grabbed on to whomever was holding her.</p><p>
  <em>'Help me!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor nearly started salivating.</p><p>He was holding the source of the scent. A beautiful young thing with the fairest skin he had ever seen.</p><p>He was holding her.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Touching her.</strong> </em>
</p><p>She smelled of honey and blooming lilacs.</p><p>It took everything in him to recompose himself.</p><p>'Good heavens! Darling, are you alright?', he asked, looking convincingly worried despite his everpresent smile.</p><p>'I'm bleeding!' The girl cried, her pretty face held pure fear. Alastor felt his heartbeat accelerating.</p><p>'Calm down, let's see what's the matter, shall we?' he helped her stand up and closed the door behind them, laying her down on the bed.</p><p>He looked at her and saw the telltale red stain situated near her womanhood.</p><p>He could almost feel his tongue between her legs, <strong><em>tasting her. </em></strong>Alastor shuddered, luckily the girl didn't notice.</p><p>The man kneeled beside the girl and took her hand in his own.</p><p>'Sweetheart, you have become a woman', Alastor told her in a soft voice. The poor thing looked at him in alarm.</p><p>'That doesn't explain why I'm bleeding!', she cried out.</p><p>
  <em>She had such pretty golden hair.</em>
</p><p>'My dear, this is completely normal. This happens to every woman once a month, although you seem to be a late bloomer', Alastor soothed her, petting her hair.</p><p>The girl started calming down and Alastor let go of her hand, opening his suitcase. He pulled out a white fabric napkin.</p><p>'Here you go, sweetheart. Use this to clean yourself up'.</p><p>The girl accepted the cloth and started blushing profusely.</p><p>'I- thank you sir, I think I should go to my room', she said shyly, standing up from the bed.</p><p>'It was no problem, my darling', Alastor answered, getting up as well to open the door for her. She gave him a quick glance before ascending the stairs to the attic.</p><p>And just like that, she was gone.</p><p>Alastor closed the door and leaned against it, taking deep breaths. He grinned and went back to the bed. He took a knife from his suitcase and cut a piece of the bedsheet containing the lovely blood that the girl had so graciously gifted him. He brought it to his face, inhaling the scent and tasting the fabric. It was like he had found paradise.</p><p>
  <em>I have finally found you,</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Charlotte.</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie witnessed horrific visions, for her dreams were restless that night.</p><p>She was running for her life. She didn't know what from, but she wasn't about to turn and look in fear of the beast catching up with her. Trees obscured her vision, suffocating any light that the skies might have granted her. She knew she couldn't run for much longer.</p><p>Everything around her changed in the blink of an eye. The world was on fire<em>.</em> Beyond the flames shadows writhed in their dark dance. She had nowhere to run anymore.</p><p>Slowly, Charlie turned to face the horrifying entity chasing after her.</p><p>The man's complexion was a sickly grey hue. His eyes were a piercing red and within them jagged shapes twisted strangely. But the most terrifying thing about him was his sharp, maniacal smile.</p><p>He reached Charlie in seconds and took ahold of her, his nails digging into the pale flesh of her arms. One of his hands slowly descended lower and lower, until it caressed against her womanhood. He brought his blood-covered hand back up and licked it off of his fingers.</p><p>Charlie screamed</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was fighting for breath when she woke up. She sat up in a panic, her chest heaving up and down. Her body was covered in sweat, and she quickly made her way to the water basin. Charlie splashed water at her face at least seven times until she could breathe steadily again, gripping the sides of the basin. She looked disastrous, hair sticking every which way and her white dress ruined. She would never get the red stains out of it.</p><p>She felt the blood creeping down her legs again.</p><p>Charlie undressed and tried her best to wash herself using the cloth the man from downstairs had gifted her. Oh that poor man, she must've startled him quite badly in her panic.</p><p>Since her dress was ruined, she decided to use it to help with the blood. She ripped it to shreds and tucked some of it in her undergarments. Charlie put on a long black dress in case something would bleed through. In all honesty, she thought she looked quite haunting in this dress, but it was the best she could do for now. The young girl started making her way downstairs, when she stopped in front of the strange man's door. She could hear him humming some kind of a tune, one she had never heard before.</p><p>She shook her head and continued walking.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>'Hey toots! Well you look like you had a rough night', Angel Dust remarked, eyeing at Charlie's disheveled appearance. Charlie only managed a tired smile.</p><p>'Angel, what are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't you hit the hay?' she remarked. Angel just shrugged.</p><p>'Came here for a snack', the blonde man replied, nibbling on some bread. Charlie continued towards the fruit bowl and picked an apple. She didn't have much of an appetite.</p><p>'What's eatin' at ya Charlie?' Angel Dust asked out of the blue.</p><p>'O-oh I just had a nightmare is all', she replied. She moved her hand to her stomach, since it started aching again.</p><p>'Aww, poor thing! C'mere, give lil ol' Angel a hug!' he replied, his long arms open wide. Charlie brightened at the sight and went to embrace her friend.</p><p>'Thanks Angel', she sighed, feeling a bit better already.</p><p>'Anytime, toots', he replied, squeezing before letting her go.</p><p>'Welp, I gotta scram, talk to ya later!' Angel got up and started heading towards his room.</p><p>'Sleep well!' Charlie replied, before going back to her apple. She realized she still wasn't hungry, so she headed towards the backyard where the goats were kept. Upon opening the back door she was greeted by two happy billy goats. They pushed against her legs, demanding attention. Charlie laughed, halving the apple and giving each of them their own slice.</p><p>She opted to go on a walk with her goats instead, maybe she could give Vaggie a visit. So off she went, with Razzle and Dazzle in tow.</p><p>It didn't take her long to reach the sleepy village. A few chimneys emitted smoke, the scent of burnt wood was faint. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted in the air and one could hear the sound of crows cawing. The few people that were out and about did their damnest to avoid any kind of eye-contact with Charlie, but she didn't mind. Come to think of it, Razzle and Dazzle were quite massive compared to the regular goat, so she supposed they could be quite intimidating to have around.</p><p>The young woman could see Vaggie's house at the edge of the village and she made her way towards it. It was a little house that had seen better days, but it was quite cozy. Charlie knocked on the door and Vaggie's mother answered.</p><p>'Oh! You looking for Vaggie? She is out of town for work, should be back in a week or two', the woman said, offering Charlie an apologetic smile.</p><p>'Oh, okay, sorry to bother you! I'll be on my way then', Charlie replied quietly. The woman bid her farewell and closed the door. Charlie sighed. Of course she had forgotten about this, she was so out of her mind that next she'll probably start talking to the trees or something.</p><p>Well, she had actually done that but that was besides the point.</p><p>Dejected, she started making her way back. Everybody at home was asleep, so she would be looking at another day spent by herself. Well, and the goats of course, but one-sided conversations just weren't the same. She might be shy and quiet, but she still enjoyed some company every now and then.</p><p>She was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when she ran head first into someone. She fell down on the ground, her startled goats bleating in surprise.</p><p><em>'This is what happens when you don't look in front of you when walking in public', </em>Charlie chided herself, her face heating up in embarrassment.</p><p>'My, don't we have a habit of running into eachother?'</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em>That voice.</em>
</p><p>Charlie's head shot up, and before her stood the man from last night. He held a hand out to her, and she meekly accepted it, pulling herself up.</p><p>'Now what is a lovely belle like yourself doing here all alone?' the man smiled, letting go of her hand.</p><p>'...well, everyone at home is asleep, so I went out to visit my friend but she's out of town', Charlie answered while dusting herself off. She couldn't bring herself to look the man in the eye, not after last night.</p><p>'Well well, you can certainly join me if you feel up to it. I am on my way to get the keys to my house!'</p><p>Charlie stiffened, thinking of his offer. Well she was in search for company and she ought to apologize to him for all the hassle she caused him last night.</p><p>But he was a stranger.</p><p>'Oh I shouldn't, I wouldn't want to impose on you. Besides, we don't really know eachother', Charlie said timidly.</p><p>'Well, I am an old friend of Rosie's if that makes you feel better! But please, this is just an offer, no need to take any pressure', the man answered, chuckling gently.</p><p>Charlie thought about this. If he knew Rosie he couldn't be that bad. And he had helped her last night...</p><p>'...uhm...Well I guess I could join you then', she replied, offering a sheepish smile.</p><p>'Wonderful! Alastor, at your service, I believe I haven't caught your name yet, miss..?' he inquired, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles.</p><p>'Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie', she answered, blushing multiple shades of red. No man had ever treated her like this before. It made her feel a bit lightheaded.</p><p>'Miss Charlie, what a lovely name. Now! Shall we?' Alastor offered her his arm and she took it after hesitating for a bit.</p><p>Then they were on their way, with the goats trailing behind Charlie as usual.</p><p>But you could swear that for a second, Alastor's shadow disappeared into nothingness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to leave thoughts and constructive criticism, I'd love to hear them! I know my writing style can be a bit intense and a bit 'uncanny' in a way, so I'd like to hear what you think about it :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Garden of Eden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this one Alastor acts upon his desire.<br/>Soooo this chapter contains non-consensual sexual stuff. It's really disturbing, but I am going for that kind of vibe, so hope you enjoy reading creepy alastor as much as I enjoy writing him :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together they made their way towards a decently sized house near the market. Charlie noticed that the surrounding people were staring at them strangely, muttering amongst themselves:</p><p>
  <em>'-Dear God, she looks even eerier in that dress, like some kind of a banshee'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, at least she found an equally scary fellow to hang off of. What the hell is up with that grin?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Fucking freaks'.</em>
</p><p>Charlie ignored the two scrawny guys whom were not much older than herself. They sneered at them nastily until her and Alastor managed to pass them. Suddenly Alastor bent down towards Charlie's ear and whispered:</p><p>'Tough crowd, eh? If you ask me, you are the loveliest looking belle out of everyone here'.</p><p>Charlie's cheeks reddened. Had he really just said that?</p><p>'T-thank you, mr. Alastor', she answered, a small smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>'Sweetheart, just Alastor is fine', he replied, looking down at her warmly.</p><p>'Oh, of course! Apologies mr- I mean Alastor', the blonde corrected herself.</p><p>'No harm done, darling'.</p><p>They had now arrived at the house that Alastor was getting his keys from. Charlie commanded the goats to stay put as her and Alastor neared the door. He knocked briskly on the worn wood and almost immediately the door was opened by Niffty, whom was wearing her cleaning attire.</p><p>'Oh miss Charlie! It's so nice to see you, and Alastor! Finally back from your travels', the young redhead declared, giving them a big smile.</p><p>'Well Niffty, I certainly hadn't expected to run into you here! Another cleaning gig I see', Alastor chuckled.</p><p>'Yes sir! You two wait here while I get the man of the house, I'll be right back!' and she vanished just as quickly as she had appeared.</p><p>'Niffty and I met back when I still travelled around, seems like she has settled down as well', the man pondered out loud, piquing Charlie's interest. She supposed it made sense since Niffty was relatively new here.</p><p>'You used to travel?', Charlie inquired, eyes filled with awe.</p><p>'Why of course! As an author it is integral to know as much as one can about the world, don't you think?' Alastor replied, a proud smile adorning his features.</p><p>'You write books as well?' Charlie asked, her entire being filled with excitement. She <em>loved </em>books!</p><p>Alastor was right about to answer her when an older gentleman appeared at the door. Charlie had seen him around , but he seemed to spend most of his time inside.</p><p>'Goodness! You didn't tell me you were bringing the missus along', he said with a welcoming demeanor.</p><p>Charlie's face flushed as red as a tomato.</p><p>'Ha! We're not married, at least not yet. She is just keeping me company you see', Alastor explained, laughing at the misunderstanding.</p><p>'My apologies! You just seem to fit so well together. Oh yes, the keys!' the man dug around his pockets. 'Here you go, mr. Arietes! You know where to go', the man said.</p><p>'Thank you, kind sir and good day to you!' Alastor nodded at the man. He and Charlie turned leave as the door shut behind them, the blonde still quite flustered about the older man's assumption.</p><p>But what had Alastor meant by that were not married <em>yet?</em></p><p>'Well, sweetheart, would you like to see the humble abode of mine?' Alastor inquired, flashing a charming smile at her. Charlie stilled. She didn't know if she really should...</p><p>
  <em>Oh come now! Where is your sense of hospitality? He is new here after all! </em>
</p><p>Charlie considered for a bit and agreed to accompany Alastor to his new home.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't actually that far from the brothel. They had been walking along quite an overgrown path through the forest and it thrilled Charlie. She liked walking in the woods, since it was just so full of life and it helped put her mind at ease. She almost tripped once but Alastor caught her just in time, asking if she was alright. Razzle and Dazzle had no trouble managing through the thicket, they were goats after all and they didn't have an agile reputation for nothing.</p><p>Charlie could just make out a black building in the distance.</p><p>'That's the one!' Alastor exclaimed. His suitcase was already waiting at the porch for them. The building was quite sizeable, but not nearly as big as the manor Charlie lived in. It looked like a nice place to live in, though.</p><p>'Why opt for a house this far out?' Charlie asked while looking at the details of the house. It had intricate carvings on the wooden porch railings and the support posts.</p><p>'Well an author needs his peace, wouldn't you agree?' Alastor answered, seemingly pleased with his new property. 'Come along now, let's see if the interior lives up to your expectations', he mused, taking her hand in his and walking briskly towards the door.</p><p><em>Why would my opinion matter? </em>Charlie wondered. It was his house after all, she was in no place to judge it. Alastor inserted the key and turned it. Seemed like the door hadn't been opened in ages for it creaked quite loudly.</p><p>'Well this thing certainly needs some maintenance, but it is still in working order! Come now, sweetheart', Alastor gently tugged at her hand and led her inside, grabbing his suitcase while he was at it. All the furniture inside was covered in white sheets which was a bit eerie, but it was still nice. The entryway was spacious and led to a corridor. On the right there was an entry to the kitchen and on the left there was a spacious sitting room. There were a few more doors along the corridor and another door at the end of the hall, Charlie presumed it was a study of sorts. To the right of it were stairs leading to the upper levels of the house. The doors were painted black and the walls were red with ornate details. It looked morbid, but it was quite stunning all the same.</p><p>'Oh my, it is quite beautiful', Charlie exclaimed, looking around her in awe.</p><p>'You're welcome to visit anytime, sweetheart. Now, how about some coffee, hmm?' Alastor offered, leading Charlie towards the kitchen.</p><p>'Oh, sorry, I don't drink coffee', Charlie replied, a bit ashamed of herself.</p><p>'Worry not, my dear. I have tea as well if that is what you'd prefer?' he said, throwing some logs inside the furnace.</p><p>'Tea sounds lovely', Charlie sighed with relief. Once Alastor got the fire going, he opened up his suitcase, pulling out some fresh coffee beans and chamomile tea. Setting them on the counter, he opened a cabinet to pull out a dusty kettle.</p><p>'Oh dear, I've been gone for so long that I can't even remember where most of the things are!' Alastor laughed out.</p><p>So this wasn't a new house to him after all?</p><p>'Have you lived here before?' Charlie inquired, intrigued.</p><p>'Yes I did, right before I left to discover the world, the old fellow was just holding on to the keys for me', the man replied jovially. He went towards the dining table, pulling a white cloth from a chair. Dust flew everywhere, and Charlie just knew that Niffty would have lost her marbles at the sight.</p><p>'Please, do sit down darling, you must be quite exhausted from all that walking', Alastor pulled the chair out for Charlie. She gratefully accepted the offer, thanking him. He went back to preparing their beverages.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor discreetly checked to see if Charlie was looking. She was distracted by something outside, peering out the window, completely lost in her thoughts. Alastor took a small vial out of his breastpocket and emptied the contents into Charlie's tea.</p><p>After all, why would he waste an opportunity when it presented itself to him so clearly?</p><p>He took some honey out of the suitcase and grabbed a spoon from a drawer. He put a spoonful of it in her tea to make it look less suspicious.</p><p>Finally ready, Alastor brought the beverages to the table Charlie was sitting at and took a seat as well after pulling a protective sheet off his chair.</p><p>'Here you go, sweetheart', he said, handing Charlie her tea. She thanked him and took a sip out of it. She thought it was quite tasty, though it had a bit of an odd aftertaste.</p><p><em>'Must be some kind of an exotic herbal mix', </em>she thought to herself. They continued enjoying their drinks in a companionable silence. Charlie was almost finished with her mug, until her eyes became heavy. She must've been more exhausted than she thought.</p><p>
  <em>Then all went dark.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor had only a few hours at most until the lovely creature would awaken, so he had to work fast.</p><p>Picking her up he carried her upstairs to the old master bedroom. He pulled off the protective white sheet and then laid her down on the silky, crimson bedsheets. The girl looked so <em>alluring </em>laid down before him like that.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>To do with as he pleased.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He got up on the bed and creeped towards her, lifting the hem of her dress to reveal her long, shapely legs. The bewitching scent which had been tempting him all day was so strong that he felt a shiver run down his spine.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She was his now.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He gently took off her undergarments, revealing her pretty cunt covered in red. He took a hold of her thighs to spread her legs.</p><p>Alastor could feel his antlers growing, his skin turned a sickly grey hue and his teeth got longer and sharper. He slowly dipped his head towards Charlotte's womanhood, as if to savour this moment. </p><p>When his tongue made first contact with her sex it was like his entire being was set on <em>fire. </em></p><p>Alastor licked her cunt slowly, savouring the heavenly taste of her. Nothing had ever made him feel like this. </p><p>He went higher and started swirling his tongue around her clit, emitting a soft moan from the unconscious girl. He growled possessively, grabbing onto her hips tightly and plunging his tongue inside of her.</p><p>
  <em>It felt so good.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>She tasted</em> <em> divine.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Alastor lapped up everything he could, his face covered in crimson. He felt her muscles contracting around his tongue, bringing this unwilling girl towards her first orgasm.</p><p>
  <em>She will become willing, </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>all in due time.</em> </strong>
</p><p>He heard her gasping lightly before she came. He gripped Charlotte's hips so hard it left her bruised.</p><p>
  <em>She tasted even better now.</em>
</p><p>Alastor drank all of her gently, like a lover would.</p><p>Letting go of her hips he crawled higher, taking a hold of her face. The dark-eyed man brought his mouth upon her, pushing his tongue past her soft lips. When he pulled away, her lips were stained red.</p><p>Alastor was spellbound by her.</p><p>Completely bewitched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kinda wanted to explore how easily impressionable innocent people can get manipulated. Charlie in this story has been growing up quite isolated and protected from the outside world, so she wouldn't know how to recognize the warning signs to begin with since she is treated like shit by most of the villagers and Alastor is the first stranger to treat her so kindly. Also, Charlie is a gentle soul who just wants to make everyone happy, which is her downfall, poor Charlie :(<br/>Next chapter is going to be exciting :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fits like a glove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I have a feeling that Alastor may have a thing for blood.<br/>Me to me: Well no shit you dumbass</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Charlie came to, she noticed that she was laying down on the sitting room sofa with a damp cloth draped over her forehead. She tried sitting up, only for the room to start spinning as she fell back down, the cloth falling to the floor. Her stomach was cramping worse than before, making everything all the more agonizing.</p><p>It was then that Alastor appeared at the entrance of the sitting room. Seeing that she was awake, he hurried to her side.</p><p>'Charlie! You gave me quite the scare, since you just fainted in the kitchen. Are you all right?', he asked, sitting down on a small stool and letting his fingers thread through her hair.</p><p>
  <em>Just like last night.</em>
</p><p>Charlie was ashamed of herself. It was her fault that poor Alastor had to constantly take care of her despite having no obligation to do so. Surely he must have better use for his time instead of constantly tending to her.</p><p>'Alastor...I am so sorry for last night and I truly apologize for all of the trouble that I've already caused you. You are far too kind'.</p><p>Charlie had to bite back tears on those last words. No stranger had ever treated her as kindly as Alastor had. She winced, bringing her hand to her aching stomach. Charlie felt like she might faint again.</p><p>'Sweetheart, does it hurt?' Alastor asked with a soft voice.</p><p>'Yes...' the blonde let out a strangled cry, the pain getting worse by the minute.</p><p>Alastor moved both of his hands on top of hers and started making slow circular motions. His hands were so warm that it did soothe the pain a little, giving Charlie momentary relief. It was strangely intimate.</p><p>Charlie really didn't know what to make of it, but it made her feel warm.</p><p>And a bit frightened.</p><p><em>'Is this...normal?'</em> the girl pondered. She felt like there was something amiss about this entire situation, but lately everything had been more or less chaotic. She looked at Alastor and studied his features. She had to admit that he was quite handsome, his face very sharp and defined. He was well put together too, wearing darker clothing that complimented his sun-kissed skin. The man's eyes were very lively and he never let a frown cross his face. Maybe this is what people were like outside of her village, always smiling? People who didn't absolutely despise Charlie for reasons she couldn't control.</p><p>Charlie felt another spike of pain which made her double over, clutching her stomach like her life depended on it. A few tears made their way down her face.</p><p>'Stay put, my dearest, I'll be right back', Alastor said softly, his hands leaving hers. Making his way towards the kitchen, Charlie was momentarily left alone with her thoughts.</p><p>She licked her lips.</p><p>Hold on,</p><p>why did her mouth taste like blood?</p><p>The young girl was alarmed at this. Did she harbor some kind of horrible disease? Were the villagers right after all?</p><p>
  <em>Was she cursed?</em>
</p><p>She hadn't even realised Alastor had returned, trying to talk to her.</p><p>'-Charlie, is there something wrong?'</p><p>She snapped herself out of it and looked at him. He looked quite worried, but still managed to hold on to his smile.</p><p>'Umm...yeah, I suppose I'm just quite exhausted', she replied, suddenly feeling the weight of the resent events hit all at once. She was completely drained.</p><p>Alastor sat down next to her again. He was carrying towels which he then placed on her abdomen. They were warm, alleviating most of the pain the longer they were on her. Charlie sighed in relief.</p><p>The bespectacled man took a hold of her hand again, his thumbs caressing the back of her hand.</p><p>'To answer your earlier question, I truly don't mind helping you. After seeing firsthand how you are treated by some of the locals here, it just...rubbed me the wrong way I suppose', Alastor said, giving a dry laugh.</p><p>'When we first met last night, I saw a girl who needed help. So I helped you, as any sensible person would. But when I ran into you today, I saw a girl who was lonely, who lacked someone to lean on and share her worries with. Of course you have Rosie, but I know she is a busy woman and your schedules seem to differ quite greatly, am I correct?'</p><p>Charlie gave him a slow nod.</p><p>'And with your friend being out of town and such, it got me thinking. I won't be leaving anywhere anytime soon and I am bound to get some form of cabin fever eventually if I just isolate myself from everyone', the man chuckled, before sighing deeply. Charlie held her breath in nervous anticipation.</p><p>'What I am trying to say here is my door is always open for you, whenever you might need me'.</p><p>Charlie didn't know what to say. She was just so touched by his generosity. He was so willing to help her despite her reputation. It felt like he saw Charlie for what she was, not the Charlie created by the local rumours.</p><p>A bright smile took over her face as she hugged Alastor. She felt him freeze and she thought that she had overstepped his boundaries, but he slowly returned the gesture.</p><p>Charlie felt happy.</p><p>Happier than she had been in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Generally, Alastor hated being touched.</p><p>However, there was something different about the way her touch affected him. He took in her scent, he felt how her heart pounded against his chest, how her face was pressed against his shoulder, her breath warm against him.</p><p>He wrapped his hands around her, feeling the muscles in her back moving with every beath she took. He swore he could feel how the exquisite blood ran through her veins.</p><p>Charlie was so soft,</p><p>so gentle,</p><p>so <em>innocent.</em></p><p>It was then that he knew they were made for eachother.</p><p>Her father had made sure of that.</p><p>But there was something else as well when she let go of Alastor and looked him in the eye.</p><p>He had never seen a smile as lovely as hers.</p><p>Alastor's breath hitched in his throat. His heart started pounding and his palms were sweating.</p><p>There was something <em>special </em>about her,</p><p>but he couldn't put his finger on it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Charlie looked out the sitting room window and noticed that it was already starting to get dark.</p><p>'Oh dear, I really should head back home', she said, trying to get up but collapsing yet again from the pain. She knew that Rosie wouln't get too worried since she knew Charlie had a habit of going on late night strolls with Razzle and Dazzle, but she really wanted to get to sleep.</p><p>'Let me help you back home, you won't manage if you can't even get up by yourself', Alastor said sternly, steadying her by the shoulders as she got up on shaking feet. Alastor knew that walking wasn't the best option for her as of now, so he picked her up like a husband would carry a bride, making Charlie yelp in surprise. The man only grinned at her.</p><p>'We don't want you stumbling around like a newborn fawn, now do we?'</p><p>Charlie agreed, letting him hold her.</p><p>Together they made their way outside, with Razzle and Dazzle excited to join them. It wasn't long before the young girl fell asleep, her head leaning against Alastor's chest.</p><p>Alastor stopped walking just behind the treeline when the brothel came in sight. Things were already at full swing in there. One could hear obnoxious laughter coming from the building, accompanied by the occasional drinking song sung terribly out of key.</p><p>Razzle and Dazzle watched as Alastor snapped his fingers, disappearing right into thin air.</p><p>Unconcerned, the goats continued towards their own spot in the brothel's backyard.</p><p>They knew that the horned man would take good care of their mistress.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor reappeared in the attic along with Charlie. She was still sound asleep, so he opted to lay her down on her bed. He chuckled to himself, thinking how often he had done that by now.</p><p>He summoned a piece of paper along with a red ink pen and started writing. Once finished, he put the note on Charlie's nightstand before becoming one with the shadows.</p><p>No-one in the brothel noticed how a dark shape warped past them, disappearing into the moonless night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alastor and his silver tongue working their way into making Charlie completely defenseless and abide by his every whim :'D but what exactly does Alastor know that Charlie doesn't? My my, are you in for a wild ride Charlie :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I've got you under my skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>owo what's this? A new chapter? *gently caresses the 'post' button*<br/>Why am I like this :Dd</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie's dreams were no better than the previous night, but this time she wasn't being pursued by a demonic entity. Instead she saw herself dancing among the brilliant flames of Hell, naked as the day she was born. She looked different, to say the least. Adorning her head were a pair of big horns, which were a dark crimson colour. Her eyes shone with pure ecstacy and she looked so <em>free, </em>more so than any person Charlie had ever seen.</p><p>Another figure appeared next to her, this one the same man with the antlers that had chased Charlie in her previous dream.</p><p>The man started <em>touching her, </em>caressing her breasts and biting her neck. The 'other' Charlie moaned.</p><p>Horrified, Charlie witnessed how 'she' lied down for him and let him take her. The vulgar display of affection and the obscene sounds were all too much for the young girl.</p><p>She felt violated.</p><p>'Please stop...', the poor girl whispered.</p><p>As the pair's coupling became too much for her to witness, she outright screamed:</p><p>'Stop it, please!'</p><p>The man looked at her,</p><p>and gave her the most horrid smile.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie woke up in cold sweat. Her chest heaved up and down with shaky breaths, her heart pounding in her ears. Her head was aching faintly.</p><p><em>Breathe, </em>she told herself.</p><p>
  <em>Just breathe.</em>
</p><p>She felt a strange warmth at her core and when she moved to sit up, she gasped from the sensation. Charlie's womanhood felt a bit swollen and very sensitive, which brought along a strange tingling sensation. She had never experienced anything like it before.</p><p>She remembered something a passing priest had told her a long time ago, that she should beware the sins of the flesh, for the demons would try to tempt her. Was that the explanation to all of this? Had a demon set their sights on her?</p><p>Charlie sighed, not at all surprised if that were to be the case with her luck anyway. She wasn't a very religious person, but in that moment she found herself praying to God for answers.</p><p>Trying her best to ignore the uncomfortable sensation between her legs, she finally got up to start her day.</p><p>Then she felt something warm running down her face. Gently, she placed a hand on her cheek. When she pulled it back to inspect it, there was blood on her fingertips.</p><p>Oh she had just about <em>had it </em>with all these blood-related antics. Fuming, she made her way to her mirror to inspect the damage.</p><p>It looked much worse than she had initially presumed.</p><p>There was a viscous mess of dried blood on her scalp, which looked like it had suddenly just started bleeding in the middle of the night. Had she hit her head somewhere?</p><p>Slightly disturbed, Charlie grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning herself up. She didn't dare venture around the manor looking like a murder victim in the unlikely case someone happened to see her, so she needed to look at least half-decent before she went to take a bath to rid herself of all the grime.</p><p>When she was done she could barely see the bottom of her water basin. Now she only had to find the source of the bleeding.</p><p>Testing behind her hairline with her fingers, she hissed from the dull ache the touch caused. She parted her hair, only for her to discover...</p><p>
  <em>Horns.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>There were horns growing on her head.</em> </strong>
</p><p>They were of dark crimson and no longer than half of her pinkie. They pointed backwards, and Charlie realized in horror that her hair was able to cover them <em>just barely.</em></p><p>She fell to the floor in shock, completely appalled by her discovery.</p><p>
  <em>What is happening to me?</em>
</p><p>She stayed in her stupor for what must have been at least half an hour.</p><p><em>'I have to do something about this', </em>she thought, finally rising from the floor. Thinking quickly, she got some of the remaining scraps from her ruined dress and carefully bandaged the horns, since they still seemed to be bleeding from continuous growth. Charlie nervously thought about how big these things might get.</p><p>When Charlie was done, she rummaged through her armoire. She found a black headscarf to wrap her head with and she did just that. The rest of her hair still ran down her back.</p><p>Charlie noted that she was still wearing the same black dress from yesterday and decided to change out of it. She picked a dark red dress in case of any kind of bleeding, be it menstrual or whatever the situation on her head could be called.</p><p>She was on her way to take a breather at the windowsill when she noticed a note on her nightstand. Curious, she picked it up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest Charlie,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would be pleased if you could grant me with your prescence at my estate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have something to show you that I think you would enjoy immensely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alastor</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie felt a faint fluttering sensation in her stomach reading the note. But then she remembered her current predicament, feeling self conscious. Could she really go anywhere with how strange she looked?</p><p>
  <em>'Oh don't you worry Charlie, headscarves are nothing to be embarrassed of. Besides, the only one to see you would be Alastor!'</em>
</p><p>That much was true, and she could really do with a distraction right about now.</p><p>Alastor was so kind as well...</p><p>Wasting no time, Charlie made her way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie gathered up the nerve to knock on Alastor's door. Not even ten seconds had passed before she was greeted by the familiar face of the handsome man.</p><p>'Charlie, my dear! I was afraid you weren't going to show up at all', he said, placing his hand on her cheek. Oh dear, he could probably feel how warm her face was.</p><p>'I wouldn't miss it for the world', Charlie replied, giving him a warm smile. Wait, was Alastor blushing?</p><p>Taking her hand in his, he led her inside. The house looked like an entirely different space compared to the last time she'd seen it. There were no white sheets in sight and it seemed like the dust had been taken care of. There were now some paintings on the wall and the smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen. The house had quite a welcoming aura to it.</p><p>'What do you think? I had Niffty helping me out this morning', Alastor asked, snaking his arm around Charlie's waist as she marvelled at her surroundings.</p><p>'It's just...it's perfect' she replied, admiring the details in the furniture. Alastor chuckled.</p><p>'Glad you like it, dearest', he said, hugging her tighter to his side. Charlie blushed, it was like they were a couple or something and he was trying to impress her.</p><p>Now that just couldn't be the case, Charlie thought to herself and almost started giggling.</p><p>'Come now, darling! I want to show you something', Alastor declared while leading her in to the sitting room. It was then that she saw a strange contraption on the coffee table. It seemed to be some kind of a box with a smooth black plate on it, but the most striking thing about it was the golden horn-like structure attached to it.</p><p>'What is this?' Charlie asked, inspecting the strange item.</p><p>'It is a phonograph, also known as a gramophone', he answered as Charlie turned to him. She had never seen anything like this before in her life.</p><p>'What does it do?' she asked, looking inside the the horn.</p><p>'It plays music', the man replied and Charlie's eyes grew wide.</p><p>There existed a device that could play music?</p><p>'Surely you're playing a joke on me?' Charlie asked him in disbelief. Alastor chuckled warmly and went to fiddle with the 'gramophone'.</p><p>All of a sudden a gentle tune emitted from the horn. Charlie gasped in delight and Alastor turned to her, offering his hand.</p><p>'Care for a dance?'</p><p>The young woman took his hand and he pulled her closer. Alastor started singing along to the lyrics of the song.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>'I've got you under my skin</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I've got you deep in the heart of me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I've got you under my skin</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>They were leaning against eachother, moving gently to the slow rhythm of the song. Charlie closed her eyes and leaned her head against Alastor's chest.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>I've tried so not to give in</em>
      <br/>
      <em>I've said to myself this affair never will go so well</em>
      <br/>
      <em>But why should I try to resist when darling I know so well</em>
      <br/>
      <em>I've got you under my skin</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>She felt Alastor's hands moving to close her in more of an embrace. Nothing was between them.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>Sacrifice anything come what might</em>
      <br/>
      <em>For the sake of having you near</em>
      <br/>
      <em>In spite of a warning voice</em>
      <br/>
      <em>That comes in the night and repeats</em>
      <br/>
      <em>And repeats in my ear</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>
      <em>Don't you know little fool</em>
      <br/>
      <em>You never can win</em>
      <br/>
      <em>Use your mentality, wake up to reality</em>
      <br/>
      <em>But each time I do, just the thought of you</em>
      <br/>
      <em>Makes me stop before I begin</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>
        <em>Don't you know that each time I do</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Just the thought of you</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Makes me stop before I begin</em>
        <br/>
        <em>'Cause I've got you under my skin'</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>They stood still for a long time after the song ended, holding eachother. Only the sound of the disc spinning on the gramophone disturbed the silence. Alastor held Charlie tighter, and she could feel him exhale deeply with a slight tremble.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>There were only the two of them, and nothing else.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>---</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>Alastor couldn't for the life of him explain what was wrong with him.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>He didn't even know <em>why </em>he had wanted to show her the gramophone so badly.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>She made him weak in the knees, but it was all worth it.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>He knew that he had her in his web.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>His patience would be rewarded.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>But when he pulled back to look at Charlie something inside of him just <em>snapped</em>.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>She was <em>his prey.</em></p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>
        <em>And not a single soul would be able to stop him.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'Thank you so much, Alastor'.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>He refocused back on reality when she spoke.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>She looked so <em>delicious.</em></p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'Anytime, dearest', he replied, spinning her around playfully. If it was even possible, her smile became even more radiant.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>They spent the rest of the day listening to music Charlie had never even heard before, it was all just so new and exhilirating to her. She was quite upset when the skies darkened, meaning that she had to leave soon.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'I had a lovely time Alastor, but I think I should head back home', she said. The blonde stood to leave, but was halted when Alastor took a hold of her wrist.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'Wait', he said, and Charlie turned around, puzzled.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
      <p>'It is ridiculous of me to demand this of you', he paused, taking a deep breath 'but I wondered if you would be open to staying the night here?' </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>This request took Charlie by surprise. Her mind flashed back to her dream last night, the space between her legs warming up.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>
        <em>Oh no. </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'O-oh, I really shouldn't, Rosie sometimes checks in on me during the night and I wouldn't want to frighten her', Charlie muttered.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>
        <em>Sins of the flesh are unforgivable.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>
        <strong> <em>Sins of the flesh are unforgivable.</em> </strong>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>It was ironic for her to be so virtuous since she lived in a brothel, but truth be told she was scared to death of losing her virginity, afraid that it would hurt. Heavens, before this morning she had never even considered touching herself.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>Then there was the issue hidden under her headscarf...</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'Well if you change your mind, my offer still stands', Alastor smiled, rising up as well.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'At least let me walk you home', he offered, his thumb caressing her wrist.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>Charlie accepted, and they were on their way.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>---</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>Rosie was <em>furious </em>when she saw Charlie emerging from the forest with none other than Alastor himself. She had been worried sick since she hadn't seen any sign of the girl or her goats.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>The woman marched her way towards them and when she got close enough, she <em>slapped </em>Alastor across the face.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>Dumbfounded, Alastor found himself speechless for the first time in centuries.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'Mother! Why would you do that?', Charlie shouted, upset. She had never seen Rosie act this way.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'How <em>dare you </em>take my daughter out this late <em>without consulting me first!</em>' Rosie was fuming with barely contained rage, when she turned to Charlie.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'Honey, I was worried sick about you. Why didn't you tell me where you were going?', Rosie inquired, crossing her arms.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>Truth be told, Charlie had been so excited to see Alastor again that she had completely forgotten to inform Rosie about her plans. And apparently this just had to be the night when Rosie decided to check on her.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'I'm so sorry, I just forgot', Charlie said, feeling guilty. Alastor was still massaging his cheek where Rosie had struck him.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>'Young lady, we need to have a talk in private. Right now', the dame took Charlie's hand in her's and dragged her back to the brothel.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>Alastor meekly waved Charlie goodbye and Charlie smiled, waving back at him.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>The door closed with a bang, and Alastor started making his way back.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
      <p>This might prove to be a problem in his plans.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo in this era gramophones aren't supposed to exist yet but let's just say that technology is more advanced where Alastor is from *cough*hell*cough cough*<br/>This story takes place in a bit of an ambiguous era, about mid to late victorian era, when it was still possible to have some 'witch-panic', especially taking into account that Charlie lives in a backwater village where everyone is paranoidly religious. Fun fact though, brothels were actually quite popular in the victorian era :D<br/>Btw the song was 'Under my skin' by Frank Sinatra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. And blood fell down from the Heavens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowie, two chapters in one day? Aren't you guys in for a treat from lil' ol' me ;D<br/>Graphic depictions of gore in this chapter hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie knew she was in for an earful once they got inside. The manor was filled with raving guests, with a few eyeing Charlie up and down until Rosie would give the offender the evil eye. Rosie was headed for the attic and the blonde knew that the woman was dead serious about having that talk with her. They reached the young girl's room in record time and Charlie quickly scurried over to the windowsill, looking at her feet in shame.</p><p>Rosie closed the door, sighing deeply while massaging the bridge of her nose. 'I am not angry at you, Charlotte', the older woman declared, moving to sit on Charlie's bed to face her properly. She took note of her odd choice of headwear and the surprisingly dark colour pattern of her clothes. Usually Charlie preferred light colours, like pale blue or green.</p><p>'It's just that I was so terribly worried about you, and you can't just run off like that with men you barely know', Rosie continued. It was then that Charlie whipped her gaze towards her.</p><p>'I wasn't running off! He is new here and I was just trying to be nice...', Charlie began with vigour until her words quieted down. It wasn't normal for Charlie to lose her temper like that, which worried Rosie even more.</p><p>'Charlie...is everything alright?' Rosie asked, getting up to sit next to Charlie on the windowsill, putting her arm around the young woman's shoulders.</p><p>Charlie remained quiet for a moment, until she finally spoke:</p><p>'On my birthday, after I had come back in my room, I think it was around midnight when I noticed that I was bleeding...from between my legs...'</p><p>Rosie scolded herself for completely forgetting to bring this subject up with Charlie. She had just been so busy recently that it had completely slipped from her mind.</p><p>'Go on, honey', she encouraged, running her hand along her daughter's arm to comfort her.</p><p>'I...I panicked. I ran downstairs to find you when I ran into Alastor for the first time and...mother, he was so incredibly kind to me! He calmed me down, helped me to lie down on his bed, he even explained to me what was going on! And he also gave me a hankerchief to clean myself properly and that's when I left to go back to my room', Charlie finished, looking at her mother with sincere eyes.</p><p>Rosie remembered checking the guestroom after the man had left and found nothing wrong with it. Alastor had kept true to his word and had left a hefty sum of money on the bed, which was really kind of him. Rosie knew that Alastor came from good money, so she wasn't all that surprised.</p><p>'Mother, he kept me company yesterday when I was all alone since Vaggie's out of town. And today he played me the most beautiful song and danced with me', Charlie sighed, gathering her thoughts, 'What I'm trying say is no stranger has ever been as kind to me as he has, mother. I...I really like him', the blonde finished, her face flushing red.</p><p>Charlie was so sincere in her words that it got Rosie thinking. She did remember him being quite the gentleman back in the day, but he also wouldn't take shit from anybody which made him a very independent man. He was also quite wealthy.</p><p>She hadn't really taken him to be the kind of man to know as much as he apparently did about 'women's problems', which meant he wasn't as narrow minded as most of the blokes around here.</p><p>'Charlie, I guess this would be about the time that you would be of marrying age...'</p><p>The young girl sputtered, almost choking on her spit.</p><p>'M-mother!' she exclaimed in embarrassment, hiding her face in her hands.</p><p>'I'm serious, Charlie. Now that I thought of it, I remember him being quite the gentleman back in the day and if what you've told me is indeed accurate, it would seem that it still holds up to this day. He is also quite wealthy, which would make him able to support you', Rosie pondered out loud.</p><p>'As you know Charlie', she continued 'I won't be able to take care of you forever. Our time in this realm is limited after all', Rosie chuckled, trying to keep the mood somewhat light.</p><p>'So if you really do like him, I won't be opposed if you choose to pursue something more with him. You are an adult after all. Just promise me that you give me beautiful grandchildren once you get married', Rosie added, elbowing Charlie playfully. The girl laughed at this while blushing profusely. While she might have been oblivious to the secrets of menstruation, Angel Dust had made sure that Charlie would be well informed about how children came in to the world.</p><p>'So you'll disown me then if I give birth to the ugliest children imaginable?' Charlie replied, sticking her tongue out at Rosie. They both burst out laughing and Rosie hugged Charlie tightly.</p><p>'I'd never disown you for any reason, my dearest child', Rosie said, heartfelt.</p><p>'I love you, mom', Charlie said, hugging Rosie closer.</p><p>'I love you too, honey', Rosie answered, rubbing Charlie's back until they let eachother go.</p><p>'I ought to go apologize to Alastor for my little outburst earlier. Wouldn't want me to scare off your future intended, now do we?' Rosie laughed as Charlie tried hiding behind her hair, succeeding surprisingly well. </p><p>'I'll be right back, my sweet. I'll have Husk take over until I return, so you stay right here', Rosie poked her daughter's nose until she gave her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>The dame then made her way downstairs to head towards Alastor's estate.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was laying on his sofa and he felt empty.</p><p>Or hollow, maybe that was more appropriate. He couldn't stop thinking about getting slapped by Rosie and having Charlie taken away from him, feeling like he had messed up somehow.</p><p>
  <em>She is <strong>mine.</strong></em>
</p><p>His cravings started resurfacing and Alastor thought that maybe it was time to go on a hunt.</p><p>But for whatever reason he just didn't feel like going, which was quite odd since he always followed his instincts. Well, expect when it came to Charlie. She had proven to be too interesting, too lovely, too <em>divine </em>to taint her quite yet.</p><p>He did sometimes wonder what her flesh would taste like. Would it be savory or sweet? Probably sweet, just like the girl herself.</p><p>Though he knew her father would make him go through an eternity of torture for injuring his beloved daughter.</p><p>So maybe Alastor could devour their <em>children instead?</em></p><p>Besides, Charlie was too precious to just be eaten. She was going to be owned by him, for eternity.</p><p>A sudden knock pulled him out of his thoughts. Who in the Nine Circles of Hell could it have been at this hour?</p><p>Getting up to answer the door, he was quite surprised to see none other than Rosie herself.</p><p>'My, what brings you to my doorstep at this time of night?' he inquired, his smile a bit strained.</p><p>'I ought to apologize for my outburst earlier', the dame started, not quite managing to look Alastor in the eye.</p><p>'No apologies required, I should be the one to apologize. I quite understand your reason for such a reaction and I would never hold it against you. I just in my foolishness had forgotten to check the time until it had gotten quite late', Alastor replied, hoping to solve this as quick as possible so he and Charlie could continue seeing eachother regularly. He needed everything to go as smoothly as possible.</p><p>Rosie was rendered speechless at how polite Alastor was about this. No snide remarks, no insults, no nothing. He apologized to <em>her.</em></p><p>'Oh, uhm, apology accepted, but only if you accept my apology as well', Rosie answered cheekily. Alastor gave her a wide smile.</p><p>'Then I am more than happy to say that I accept your apology as well, m'lady', he announced, which made Rosie sigh in relief.</p><p>'Oh and Alastor?' the woman continued.</p><p>'Yes?' Alastor replied, cocking his head to the side like an owl.</p><p>'You have my full blessing to court Charlie'.</p><p>Alastor couldn't comprehend why those words made him extremely flustered.</p><p>'O-oh, well I thank you profusely, that is very generous of you. You've raised Charlie into a wonderful young woman', Alastor answered, stuttering for the first time in his entire <em>life.</em></p><p>He fucking <em>stuttered.</em></p><p>Since when did that happen to him?</p><p>'Why thank you Alastor. I do trust you to take good care of her, won't you?' the lady said, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>'Nothing less for our darling Charlie', Alastor replied, giving her the most charming smile he could muster. Things were going so well he couldn't believe his luck.</p><p>'That is exactly what I wanted to hear', Rosie proclaimed, giving the man a friendly grin.</p><p>'I'll let you two lovebirds figure out the rest for yourselves. Until then', the woman then turned to leave, waving at Alastor in farewell.</p><p>'Goodnight', Alastor answered, feeling like he had fallen into a stupor.</p><p>
  <em>Had that really just happened?</em>
</p><p>He felt like he couldn't trust his own senses.</p><p>Alastor felt so elated that he could feel the full pull of the hunt overcome him.</p><p>Rosie was lucky that she had made it far enough to not see what kind of an eldritch monstrosity Alastor really was.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Two young lads were in the forest fooling around and drinking some really potent ale that they had nicked from a nearby brewery. These two happened to be the exact same blokes whom insulted Charlie a few days back.</p><p>
  <em>They deserved what was coming to them. </em>
</p><p>The boys didn't even realize what had hit them until one of them got pinned by this horrible <em>demon, </em>the other passing out from fright.</p><p>Alastor started by slicing the brat's stomach open. He admired the still working organs trying their damnest to keep their pathetic excuse of a host alive. He then proceeded to rip out everything he could get his clawed hands on, covering himself with the gore. He continued by eating the boy's lungs, reveling in the sounds of him suffocating. He wondered which would kill him first, the blood loss, the shock or the lack of oxygen?</p><p>He got bored of the pitiful display of clinging to any remnants of life very quickly, so he turned to the other one. He was passed out on his stomach, and it was then that Alastor got a <em>brilliant idea.</em></p><p>He tore the lad's clothes off of him so that Alastor could access his back. He then started skinning the the flesh off of him with his talons. The boy woke up screaming, begging for mercy.</p><p>When Alastor was satisfied enough, he broke the lad's ribs so he could pull out his lungs, which now resembled wings.</p><p>This was called a <em>blood eagle, </em>a brutal execution technique used by the vikings a long time ago. Alastor remembered seeing one of his first blood eagle's during those times, and he held immense respect for the barbaric warriors ever since then.</p><p>He had forgotten to draw an eagle with blood on the skin of the bloke's back, but Alastor didn't really mind since he wasn't much of an artist anyway. He lifted the boy's dying body to hang to a tree. This was the only form of 'art' Alastor was really capable of creating, if you could call it that.</p><p>He did this because of his insatiable urge to see living beings suffer in their final moments, only for Alastor to cruelly feast on their innards during the experience. It just gave him such a <em>thrill.</em></p><p>
  <em>And nothing could defeat the taste of blood.</em>
</p><p>Well, maybe Charlie's blood was an exception, for her's was simply <em>exquisite.</em></p><p>Alastor left the scene with little to no regard for the mess he left behind.</p><p>It was about time that he started instilling some well deserved primal fear into these pathetic locals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reason why Rosie is so accepting for Charlie getting married at this age was because it was more common to wed young girls to older, wealthier men back in the day. She also really wanted Charlie to have a stable future and not have to worry about monetary issues too much. In her eyes you become a woman as soon as you start having your period.<br/>But wasn't that just a wholesome moment between mama-bear and lil Charlie? :3</p><p>Also graphic descriptions of gore in this chapter hehe</p><p>The blood eagle was a real thing during the viking age, but it wasn't too common. There are a few recorded cases though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. a Serpent in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spooky stuff ensues.<br/>Just kidding it's mostly about Alastor's blood fetish and the sexual tension between him and Charlie :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An old man was walking in the forest, enjoying the nature that he was surrounded with. The sun barely managed to peak past the dense trees and the man decided to take a breather and listen to his surroundings.</p><p>He couldn't hear any birdsong.</p><p>How unnerving. Usually at this time of day the trees would be bustling with birds competing on which one conjured the most powerful melodies. But instead the man heard something else.</p><p>The buzzing of flies nearby.</p><p>Following the sound, the smell hit him before the vile sight did. The man couldn't even begin to describe the cursed scene before him, his breakfast nearly making a second appearance.</p><p>He could barely even recognize the poor boys.</p><p>The man turned running towards the village, not looking back.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>'Have you heard the news?' Angel Dust asked Charlie, filing his nails. Today was his day off, so he had decided to join Charlie during her breakfast. She raised an eyebrow at him, urging him to spill the beans.</p><p>'I heard through the grapevine that two lads have been found <em>dead</em> in the forest this morning. And by the grapevine I of course mean Niffty', he added, inspecting his nails.</p><p>'Oh god, that's horrible!', Charlie exclaimed, looking at Angel in shock.</p><p>'How did they die?', she asked, leaning closer towards the man.</p><p>'Well, nobody knows for sure, but some say that they were brutally murdered. And who knows, the perpretrator might be <em>after you next!</em>' Angel screamed in Charlie's face, scaring the living daylights out of her.</p><p>'Angel! That isn't funny, this is serious!' she shot back, scolding him.</p><p>'Sorry toots, I just couldn't resist', Angel laughed apologetically, going back to filing his nails.</p><p>All the colour had drained from Charlie's face. A murder in Hazbin out of all places? The previous most 'exciting' event here had been when a local cow had given birth just a few months ago, nothing ever happens in Hazbin!</p><p>But a possible <em>murder? </em>It felt so surreal, like it had come out of nowhere.</p><p>'You okay there Charlie? You look kinda pale', Angel Dust asked, poking her arm.</p><p>'Oh! Yeah I'm fine, just a bit...surprised, is all', she assured him nonchalantly. He looked like he didn't quite believe her, but decided to drop the subject.</p><p>'If ya say so', the young man replied, getting up to have something to snack on.</p><p>Charlie looked out the window, observing the forest that surrounded the entirety of this estate. Instead of the usual calm she got from gazing at the endless greenery, she felt dread. Something inherent had changed about the woods, like there was something <em>wrong </em>with it.</p><p>She knew that there was something horrible going on.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Was Alastor alright?</p><p>He did live right in the middle of the woods.</p><p>What if he had been hurt?</p><p>
  <em>What if he had been killed as well?</em>
</p><p>Charlie bolted out of her chair, leaving behind a very confused Angel Dust.</p><p>'Hey! Where ya goin'?' he hollered after her.</p><p>Charlie didn't stop, nearly ripping the front door from it's hinges. She rushed across the yard towards the forest with no hesitation in her strides. Razzle and Dazzle sprinted after the blonde, disappearing in the thicket along with her.</p><p>Angel Dust didn't quite know what to make out of all of this.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Though Alastor knew it would be short-lived, he still enjoyed the satisfaction that the previous nights carnage had given him. He was currently in his study, drawing. He had tried depicting an eagle, but for some reason it was as if his hand started subconsiously drawing a fair face accompanied by big dark eyes and a captivating smile.</p><p>Sighing, he put his pencil down and was about to pick up the eraser until he was interrupted by rapid knocking at his front door.</p><p>Making his way towards the door, he noted that the person on the other side seemed to be in quite a hurry based on the incessant knocking.</p><p>He had barely gotten the door open when Charlie flung herself towards him. He caught her, surprised but still pleased by her sudden appearance.</p><p>'Alastor! Thank god you're alright! I was afraid that you'd...you'd...'</p><p>Unable to finish her sentence, she held onto the perplexed man tighter and started crying. Alastor took her face in his hands and had her look at him.</p><p>He didn't know why he felt <em>awful</em> seeing her like this.</p><p>'My dearest, everything is allright! There there, no need to cry', he said softly, wiping her tears away with his fingers.</p><p>Charlie collected herself, telling him in hiccups:</p><p>'T-the murders I thought...I thought you had gotten killed too!' she cried out, putting her hands on top of his which rested upon her face, if only to feel for herself that he was indeed alive and well.</p><p><em>Seems that word travels like wildfire around these parts,</em> Alastor thought to himself.</p><p>'Sweetheart, what do you mean by 'murders'? Let's get you inside', he said, guiding Charlie inside and closing the door.</p><p>He took note of how she was still gasping for air.</p><p><em>She must've run all the way here, </em>he realized, taking her to the kitchen. Had she really been that worried about him?</p><p>He got her a glass of water which she accepted with trembling hands. Together they sat at the table, Alastor moving Charlie's hair out of her face. She was still wearing that headscarf, which had managed to keep most of her hair from getting too unruly.</p><p>'This morning I...I heard that two boys were murdered in this forest. I-I thought that the killer might've hurt you too', Charlie explained, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again.</p><p>'Charlie, I'm touched by your concern, but there is no need to worry. I am fine, see?', Alastor soothed her, first gesturing to himself and then he proceeded to hug her tightly to his side. He didn't understand why he wanted to see her smile again so badly.</p><p>They sat like that for a bit, waiting for Charlie to calm down. Her breathing eventually evened out and she started drying her eyes with her sleeve.</p><p>'I'm sorry for causing such a scene, I was just so terribly worried about you', the blonde said, her voice trembling a bit.</p><p>'No harm done, my love', Alastor said absentmindedly. It was then that he froze in realization of what he had just said. Oops. That came off a bit strong.</p><p>
  <em>Not very smooth of you, Alastor.</em>
</p><p>'I-I mean I don't want to impose on you, that was simply a slip of the tongue. Rosie did raise you into a very lovely young woman, if I may say so', Alastor rambled, feeling scatterbrained all of a sudden. He had never spoken as awkwardly as this before in his life.</p><p>First time for everything, he supposed.</p><p>In the realm of the demons, it was quite common for partners to get infatuated with eachother in a very short period of time, especially if fate had assigned them to be 'Intended', even though this belief was thought to be a myth. They then would exchange vows of devotion to eachother, which could be compared to marriage, only it was more ritualistic. In Alastor's opinion, it was all a bunch of nonsense.</p><p>Alastor had always thought of himself above these things, but now he wasn't so sure. Lucifer certainly claimed that he and Lilith were 'Intended'. He had said that you would know by how the smell of the other's blood affected you, which seems ridiculous since demons were quite fond of blood to begin with.</p><p>That reminded Alastor of the time when humans came up with 'vampires' to explain the mayhem caused by the Devil's servants.</p><p>Mankind certainly had a wild imagination.</p><p>Alastor would be able to see for himself if he and Charlotte were indeed 'Intended'. All it would require was to see how she reacted upon scenting his blood.</p><p>He didn't really want to know, to be honest.</p><p>What if they weren't 'Intended'?</p><p>Alastor shook himself out of it. He was a demon, not some lovestruck Archangel! <em>Of course </em>he was bound to go a little crazy over the delightful sanguine elixir, which was completely normal.</p><p>Maybe her blood tempted him so because of <em>who she actually was.</em></p><p>
  <em>Was Charlie's face closer than before?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Did he really just...?</p><p>A bit sudden in her opinion, but it didn't help with the fact that her face heated up involuntarily.</p><p>Alastor rambled a bit, which she honestly found very endearing. He was always so elegant and poised and it felt like she got to see a different side of him.</p><p>Then the man fell silent and just looked at her oddly. Charlie could feel blood running down towards her lip.</p><p>Was she seriously having a nosebleed right in front of Alastor?</p><p>His face was only inches from Charlie's. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips.</p><p>Alastor closed the gap between them, pressing his lips onto Charlie's.</p><p>All she could do was stand there, not knowing what to do. It was her first time experiencing anything like this.</p><p>There had been many firsts for her recently.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she held Alastor's face gently. His hands placed themselves on the back of Charlie's head.</p><p>He was so warm.</p><p>Alastor's tongue moved against Charlie's lips, asking for entrance. She carefully parted her lips, too nervous to deny his wordless request.</p><p>She could taste her own blood on his tongue.</p><p>Hold on.</p><p>
  <em>Why did this feel familiar?</em>
</p><p>She pulled away from the kiss, confused. A trail of red connected their lips.</p><p>Alastor's mouth was smeared in her blood.</p><p>In horror Charlie realized that the sight <em>aroused her.</em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Her blood was so <em>heavenly.</em></p><p>Alastor looked at Charlie, who looked confused.</p><p>Then a new scent hit him.</p><p>She smelled of <em>arousal.</em></p><p>Alastor found it harder to control himself. The mix of blood and Charlie's excitement made him salivate.</p><p>Her scent was even more alluring than before.</p><p>'Charlie...please stay the night', Alastor begged her, leaning his forehead against her's.</p><p>She pulled away, looking very vulnerable. There was something unreadable about blonde's expression.</p><p>'Alastor...isn't this a bit too sudden?' she asked, taking his hands in her smaller ones.</p><p>He realized the expression portrayed on her face. It was denial.</p><p>'Charlie, dearest! I didn't mean anything of that sort! I just feel a bit unnerved about the news you delivered today, and I'd sleep better knowing that you were safe next to me. I can even sleep on the sofa if you so wish', Alastor pleaded, bringing her hands to his face so he could feel their warmth.</p><p>For a moment it looked like Charlie might reject him again.</p><p> </p><p>'Alright, Alastor,</p><p>I'll stay the night...'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmmmm maybe the drug used on Charlie the first time wasn't as effective as Alastor thought....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Their own Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello hello!!<br/>This one has a little surprise at the end ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor sighed in relief.</p><p>She was so easy to convince, so naive, so <em>innocent.</em></p><p>The malicious thoughts halted when Alastor looked at Charlie's face again. Her lips were puffy and wet from their kiss. Her eyes reminded him of a young doe.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing to me, Charlie?</em>
</p><p>He felt like doing <em>obscene activities </em>with her.</p><p>Normal for demons in general, but not normal for Alastor. He had never looked at another being like this before.</p><p>He tried imagining how it would feel to torture her, to hear her cry in pain and beg for mercy.</p><p>For some reason that thought didn't sit well with Alastor. He felt a nasty twisting sensation in his chest and wanted to make it stop.</p><p>So he kissed her again.</p><p>And again.</p><p>And again...</p><p>His trousers started feeling uncomfortably tight and he pushed himself closer to Charlie.</p><p>He wanted to feel all of her.</p><p>Charlie was very shy, but she reciprocated.</p><p>Alastor wanted her to lose control.</p><p>So he could lose it with her.</p><p>His hand started descending lower and lower, until it went under Charlie's dress and squeezed her thigh.</p><p>Charlie broke the kiss abruptly.</p><p>
  <em>'Stop'.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was panting heavily, as was Alastor. He looked confused.</p><p>'Alastor...I'm sorry, but I can't', the blonde proclaimed, supporting her head against his chest.</p><p>'Ahh, of course...take your time, darling. I can wait', he replied, trying to will his arousal away.</p><p>It turned out to be easier said than done.</p><p>'How about I make you a cup of tea with some fruit on the side?', Alastor suggested, straightening himself out.</p><p>Charlie looked relieved.</p><p>'I would like that very much', she accepted, moving to sit at the table. She realized that it was nearly noon when she looked out of the window.</p><p>Charlie closed her eyes, focusing on the surrounding sounds. The bubbling of the boiling water was surprisingly relaxing. She could hear different kitchen items clinking every now and then as Alastor moved about the kitchen.</p><p>The crackling of the fire...</p><p>It reminded her of her dreams.</p><p>She'd rather not think of them right now.</p><p>But the way Alastor's hand went under her dress, it reminded her of her first dream with the horrifying entity.</p><p>The way the man had deliberately consumed her menstrual blood.</p><p>She shuddered at the thought of it.</p><p>It was then that Alastor brought her tea along with some sliced apples. He sat down next to Charlie with a coffee in his hand.</p><p>She thanked him, accepting the beverage.</p><p>She slowly sipped on her drink, which happened to be chamomile tea. She reached for one apple and popped it in her mouth, chewing on it absentmindedly. She could feel Alastor's gaze on her.</p><p>She was honestly quite surprised that he had stopped with his advances when she had told him to. As a woman she wouldn't have normally had any say in such matters and Charlie found herself appreciating Alastor's self-restraint.</p><p>There had been times when a patron at the brothel had gotten her cornered, luckily the offender would be promptly kicked out by Husk, usually after he had beat them half to death.</p><p>Charlie found herself studying Alastor's face yet again. She realized that she didn't really know much about the man. He liked music, and he had mentioned that he was an author, if she remembered correctly.</p><p>'You said you were an author?', Charlie inquired over the rim of her mug. Alastor gave her a proud grin.</p><p>'Why indeed I am, darling. Been doing that for most of my life', he replied, looking nostalgic.</p><p>'What kind of books do you write?', the blonde continued, curiousity eating at her.</p><p>'I write horror-stories', Alastor answered, reaching over to tuck a stray hair behind Charlie's ear.</p><p>Admittedly, horror wasn't Charlie's favoured genre, but she was still intrigued nonetheless.</p><p>'Oh, sounds very spooky indeed. What is the scariest story you have written?', she asked, picking another apple to snack on.</p><p>'Hmmm, let's see...oh I know! It is a short story of mine called 'Fallen'. I could read it to you if you'd like?' he propositioned, giving Charlie a sly smile.</p><p>'Oh Alastor, I scare quite easily, are you sure it's a good idea?' the blonde giggled, a bit embarrassed.</p><p>'I suppose not. Maybe I could read something else to you from my library?', Alastor pondered out loud, tapping his chin.</p><p>'I would like that very much', Charlie replied, excited since Alastor had a very pleasant voice, so she assumed listening to him read would be extraordinary.</p><p>'Let's go see what I have', Alastor said with enthusiasm, helping Charlie up. They made their way towards his study, which also doubled as quite a massive library. Charlie admired the shelves upon shelves filled with thousands of books. The smell of old books was very nostalgic to her.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor moved his finger along the spines of the works of literature, searching for something that Charlie might like.</p><p>He considered <em>Pride and prejudice </em>for a moment, but ultimately came to a conclusion that he would rather poke his eyes out than read any of that sappy romance. He didn't even know why he had it in his library to begin with.</p><p>His eyes then settled on <em>Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. </em>Despite it being a children's book, he just knew Charlie would love it.</p><p>Alice reminded him of Charlie quite a bit, actually.</p><p>'Aha! I found just the right book for you!' he exclaimed, pulling it out of the shelf.</p><p>He noticed Charlie's eyes light up when she saw it.</p><p>'Oh I love Alice in wonderland!', she said with the most radiant smile that made Alastor's heart skip a beat.</p><p><em>What an odd sensation, </em>he thought.</p><p>'Come along then! Let us get comfortable', Alastor lead Charlie to the sitting room. He sat on the sofa with his legs up and his back propped against the armrest.</p><p>'Alastor, there is not enough space!' Charlie scolded him playfully. Alastor motioned for her to lie on his lap so they could both see the book.</p><p>'Come now. If we are to be wed at some point, we need to get comfortable with eachother', he persuaded Charlie.</p><p>Flustered, the young woman complied. They were taking it slow after all and she couldn't be a complete prude towards him. Besides, she thought it would be nice to be able to read along with his narration.</p><p>Climbing on top of him, she situated herself so that she was sitting leaning against his front with his legs on either side of her.</p><p><em>How domestic of us, </em>Alastor mused to himself.</p><p>He started reading. The amount joy she expressed when he read to her was like a source of energy to him. They read until it became dark outside.</p><p>Finishing the chapter they were at, the man gently closed the book.</p><p>'Looks like it's time for us to hit the hay, huh Charlie?' he said, setting the book aside as he stretched his back.</p><p>Charlie yawned, muttering something that sounded like an agreement.</p><p>'You can have the master bedroom and I'll take the guest room', Alastor said as he gently helped Charlie stand up.</p><p>She protested, saying that she didn't want to force him out of his own bed and demanded to have the guestroom. Alastor eventually relented, it seemed like she could be quite strong-willed when tired.</p><p>He showed her the guestroom, which was situated upstairs next to the master bedroom.</p><p>Charlie collapsed on the bed while Alastor left to fetch her an old nightgown he knew was around somewhere. Upon returning, he found Charlie barely awake as he handed her the garment, laughing in amusement at her disheveled state. It was honestly quite endearing.</p><p>He left Charlie to her own devices, wishing her goodnight. He heard her answer something unintelligible before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was standing before Charlie's door.</p><p>He couldn't resist.</p><p>He was going to do something she might never forgive him for.</p><p>
  <em>Stop it, Alastor! Since when have you cared about anyone's opinion?</em>
</p><p>Alastor clenched his fists so hard he almost drew blood, stopping himself at the last second.</p><p>He didn't want to find out in the fear that she might belong to someone else.</p><p>The reason he even ended up back in Hazbin was ridiculous. Originally Hazbin was just a secluded enough place to have as a hideout while observing the life mortals would lead.</p><p>Back in Hell he was visiting Lucifer's estate for an absolutely insane reason.</p><p>They were making every demon in Hell smell Charlie's blood, which they had a small vial of as a keepsake before sending her off to the human world.</p><p>They didn't want the big man upstairs finding out, after all.</p><p>Supposedly Charlie was destined for great things or something, Alastor couldn't quite remember.</p><p>They wanted to send Charlie's 'Intended' to bring her back to Hell, since it would definitely arouse suspicion if the king and queen of Damnation were to do it themselves. Apparently if you scented your 'Intended's' blood, you'd be able to 'sniff them out' like a damn bloodhound.</p><p>So when the vial had been thrusted under Alastor's nose, the Royal couple knew that he was the one.</p><p>He was told that he had gone completely out of control, trying everything to get his hands on the vial. The servants had managed to subdue him, if only barely.</p><p>And that was when he had been sent on this mission to fetch the Princess of Hell herself.</p><p>He just hadn't been able to get <em>her scent out of his mind</em> after that.</p><p>No matter how hard he tried, normal blood just didn't satisfy him anymore.</p><p>So here he was.</p><p>Before the door of the room that contained his tormentor.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>He was his own demon! He shouldn't be this pathetic over some girl's blood.</p><p>Who also happened to be heir to the Kingdom of Gehenna, but that was besides the point.</p><p>It was then that Alastor had an idea.</p><p>He summoned his barely used sketchbook and a pencil, along with some ink and colours.</p><p>He teleported into the room quietly, observing her sleeping form.</p><p>If he didn't know better, he would have mistaken her for an angel.</p><p>Even though her horns had apparently started growing.</p><p>Well, she was the offspring of a fallen angel, at least.</p><p>He then got to work, trying his best to capture her likeness on paper. He just wanted something to remember her by in case...</p><p>Well, he didn't know. It just felt like she might disappear at any moment, leaving him forever.</p><p>He would no longer have anyone to dance with,</p><p>anyone to read to,</p><p>anyone to embrace,</p><p>anyone to <em>protect</em>.</p><p>For the first time in his existence,</p><p> </p><p>Alastor felt tears running down his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise! You can see the picture Alastor drew of Charlie here:<br/>https://carrotess.tumblr.com/post/617946363324416000/hehe-this-is-original-art-wowie-well-its-fanart</p><p>Is it lame to make fanart for your own fanfic? XD</p><p>I also kinda legit cried when writing the end of this chapter :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. God's men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit's about to go down :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sunny day outside and a it felt warmer than usual. Charlie woke up to the light shining through the window accompanied by birdsong. She sighed, rolling over and covering her head with the blanket, staying like that until she willed herself out of the bed. Walking to the mirror next to the bed, she saw that her horns had bled again and they seemed to be a bit longer than yesterday.</p><p>She quietly exited the guestroom and headed towards what she supposed was the bathroom. Once inside, she proceeded to try and scrub most of the blood out of her hair, as well as washing her face. Charlie just wanted these literally bloody things out of her life. She had to think of a solution soon, since she wouldn't be able to hide them under her scarf for much longer.</p><p>Straightening up, she made her way back to the guestroom. She could hear music from downstairs. It seemed to be the same song that her and Alastor had danced to that one time.</p><p>The thought filled Charlie with warmth and she found herself dancing around the room as she simultaniously got dressed. Now if this isn't multitasking, she didn't know what was.</p><p>She looked at herself in the mirror. Her menstrual bleeding had already started slowing down, but that didn't stop her from choosing the black dress yesterday. She was simply too paranoid that with her luck she might embarrass herself in public <em>big time, </em>even worse than usual. Admittedly Charlie was getting quite sick of the broody colours and couldn't wait to wear lighter colours again.</p><p>Making her way downstairs, the music seemed to be coming from Alastor's study. She made her way over to the door and gave it quiet knock. She could hear papers falling to the floor and the music was cut off.</p><p><em>'Come on in!', </em>sounded Alastor's muffled voice. Charlie carefully opened the door, smiling brightly at the man inside.</p><p>But...</p><p>Something seemed wrong.</p><p>He looked exhausted. There were dark circles under the man's eyes and it looked like he was struggling to keep his trademark grin up.</p><p>'Good morning, my angel', Alastor said, getting up from his desk and dusting himself off.</p><p>'Good morning to you too, Alastor', Charlie hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should press the issue.</p><p>'Is...is everything alright?', she asked, deeming his state to be too worrying to not be acknowledged.</p><p>'Everything is just swell, my dear! I'm afraid I stayed up quite late since inspiration struck me like a fist in the eye! I simply had to write everything down so I wouldn't forget', he explained, looking slighly unhinged, if Charlie was being completely honest.</p><p>At least it sounded like a perfectly reasonable explanation, but she couldn't help but feel like he was hiding something from her. She decided to let it slide, just this once.</p><p>'Oh, but you look so exhausted! That story of yours better be a best-seller!' the blonde joked coquettishly. Alastor gave her a tired chuckle.</p><p>'I sure hope so, my dear'.</p><p>Charlie walked over to him and took his hand in hers, leading him towards the kitchen.</p><p>'I think a fresh pot of coffee would do you wonders right about now', Charlie exclaimed, making the man sit down as she got to work. She might be young, but that didn't mean she didn't know her way around a kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>When Alastor didn't answer, she turned around only to see his head leaning against the table.</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Hmmyesofcoursedearest', the man mumbled croggily, almost like the spitting image of how Charlie felt yesterday evening.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie hid a snort behind her hand.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She better get to that coffee, since he looked like he really needed it.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Demons did not need sleep.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Yet here he was.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Feeling like a giant had danced on top of him for decades. No. <em>Centuries.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He had spent the entirety of last night feeling sorry for himself, and wasting his time on that had actually managed to drain all of his willpower to function somewhat coherently.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>This was just humiliating.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He was one of <em>the most feared demons </em>in the entire universe and now look at him!</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Alastor, stop feeling sorry for yourself and focus on what you're actually here for! We need to wait until Charlie has fully finished 'Presenting' herself.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor really wished he could mute all of the intrusive thoughts that kept on pestering him.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>In demonic context, 'Presenting' meant that you had grown up into a mature demon. There were various ways to be able to tell if one had 'Presented', and in Charlie's case her horns seemed to be her personal indicators of her maturity. The gorgeous horns that she was so desperately trying to hide. Alastor chuckled to himself.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>If only she was familiar with the art of changing forms.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>A massive cup of strong black coffee slid in front of him. He drank nearly half of it in one go, enjoying how the burning hot liquid managed to distract him from everything going on in his life, if only for a moment. And it was some good coffee, too.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie sat next to him with her tea and apparently a sandwich that she had somehow made with the meagre supplies in his kitchen. He should probably bring more food here to avoid suspicion.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'This is some damn good coffee', Alastor mused, downing the rest of the drink.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Alastor, you silver-tongued devil', Charlie bantered, appreciating the compliment.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Though as amazing as my special homebrew coffee is, I do think it would be best if you got some sleep', she continued, her voice taking on an almost mothering tone.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor couldn't help but agree. He could barely keep his eyes open from all the mental and emotional exhaustion he had put himself through last night.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Then I'll do that. I'm terribly sorry that I won't be able to walk you home today', he apologized, followed by a long yawn. He just wanted to pass out then and there.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'At least let me help you to your room. It's the least I could do', Charlie insisted, already helping the man up. He could barely stand as it was.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>They made their way towards the master bedroom. Charlie was right about to close the door when Alastor spoke up:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Wait!</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>...will I see you tomorrow?', he asked, though you could barely make sense of his words with him having collapsed face first onto his bed.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie smiled.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Yes, Alastor. Now, sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow', she answered and then closed the door gently.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie decided to make her way to Vaggie's to see if she had returned yet. She knew it had only been a couple of days but she was so anxious to see her friend again.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She couldn't help but notice how the people seemed more...<em>hostile </em>than usual. It made her feel uneasy.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>They were looking at her intensely and she felt like shrinking under the pressure of their gazes.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>'Witch', </em>she heard someone mutter under their breath as they passed her. She hastened her steps to reach Vaggie's house faster. Even Razzle and Dazzle seemed more distressed than usual.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Reaching Vaggie's house, she knocked on the door briskly. Her mother answered it again, but she didn't open the door all the way. She then called Vaggie's name and in a few seconds a dark haired girl had run to the door, crushing Charlie in a bear hug.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Oh Charlie I missed you so much!', Vaggie laughed out of joy from seeing her favourite person.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'I missed you too, Vaggie!', Charlie returned the gesture with double the enthusiasm, and off they went.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Right after Vaggie had pampered the goats with her love and affection, of course.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Together they made their way to a small path that led into the forest. These walks of theirs had become a bit of a tradition by now.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'How come you're back so early?' Charlie inquired, looking at the surrounding trees.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'I...heard about the 'incident' in the woods and came as soon as I could. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving my family here to go through it without me here', she replied, fiddling with her hair nervously.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Despite her appearance, Vaggie was actually quite strong and had been in charge of the household for as long as she could remember. She certainly knew how to put up a fight.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>It only now occurred to Charlie that maybe it wasn't the best idea for them to be walking in the woods.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Luckily, Razzle and Dazzle were two very big creatures and their massive horns could do some serious damage if they felt threatened. They were also quite protective of Charlie, so she didn't feel too worried.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>But despite that, Charlie suddenly felt like they were being <em>watched.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Uhh, Vaggie? I feel like we should not be walking around in a forest where possibly a murderer could be roaming...?' she whispered to Vaggie, afraid that someone else might overhear them.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Yeah, agreed...' Vaggie replied, surveying the surroundings.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>They quickly went back the way they had come from, walking with haste.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>However after a minute or so of walking, a strange man was standing in their path, accompanied by a few other people. Some of them were familiar faces from the village.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The unfamiliar man seemed to be a priest, but he looked quite unusual regardless. He had straight black hair that reached his shoulder blades and his face was long and narrow.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>When he spoke, it sounded like a hiss.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'My, how curious! What are two young ladies such as yourselves doing out in the woods by your lonesome?' the man asked, his eyes narrowed and his smile was anything but friendly.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie was petrified, but Vaggie bravely spoke up:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'I could ask the same from you, mr...?'</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Pentious. Sir pentious, mind you', his words were laced with malice. Charlie wanted out of there <em>now.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Unlike you two, we have a legitimate reason to be here. It has been suspected that <em>witchcraft </em>was practiced in this forest, so if I were you...' Pentious leaned in, his eyes trained on the two them,</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'...I would hurry back home and pray for God's mercy'.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>His tone of voice made Charlie shudder. She took Vaggie's hand and tried to diffuse the situation.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience, sir. We'll be out of your hair now', the blonde said and dragged Vaggie along past the small company of God's men.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The priest gave Charlie's goats the <em>dirtiest </em>look she had ever seen on anyone, and it didn't just sit right with her.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>When the girls disappeared from sight, Pentious was still looking towards the way they had gone, sneering.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>'Curious indeed...'</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooohh things are getting intense! The suspense!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. the Blood of the Virgin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehehe this chapter contains smut so read at your own risk!!<br/>Also I'm terribly sorry for any spelling errors, it is so late and I'm so tired but wanted to finish this chapter first lol<br/>This is also the first sex-scene I've ever written so I tried my very best :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie couldn't help but notice the villagers acting strangely. They were really nasty to Charlie, more so than usual. They wouldn't dare give Vaggie any attitude, since they knew she could beat the living hell out of anyone.</p><p>She still hated seeing the most kindhearted human getting treated this way.</p><p>They reached the brothel in a wink and started ascending towards Charlie's room. The manor was so quiet and still that you could hear a pin drop. All of the staff was asleep after all and the girls could enjoy their peace.</p><p>Once inside the blonde's room, Charlie closed it with an exaggerated sigh, leaning against the door.</p><p>'Well...he seemed...nice...', she said referring to Pentious, until she burst out laughing. Vaggie snickered along with her.</p><p>'What a creep, right?', Charlie asked Vaggie, moving to sit on her bed where the dark haired woman was situated.</p><p>'Understatement of the century', she remarked, hugging the blonde girl to her side. It felt so good to see her again.</p><p>'So, has anything fun happened while I was gone?' she asked Charlie, letting her go so they could face eachother.</p><p>She noticed Charlie blush as red as a strawberry, and Vaggie just knew she had picked the wrong time to go out of town for work.</p><p>'Ooooh I can tell it's something special!', she singsonged, looking at Charlie with a mischievous grin, 'Did you meet someone?', she guessed based on the blonde's reaction.</p><p>'...I am seeing someone', she shyly replied, using her pillow to conceal her face.</p><p><em>'Jackpot!' </em>Vaggie thought victoriously.</p><p>'What's he like? Is he handsome? Has he been treating you well? If he lays a hand on you I'll promise to beat him to a bloody pulp!' Vaggie declared, so excited for Charlie yet very nervous. She deserved someone who treated her like a Goddess.</p><p>'Vaggie! You can't just go beating up people!' Charlie grinned, playfully hitting Vaggie with her pillow.</p><p>'Alright alright, I promise! Now spill the beans!' the brunette urged her friend, beaming with curiousity. 'Let's see...well, he is very tall, taller than me! And has brown hair and spectacles. He is always smiling and he is incredibly kind', Charlie said with delight, happy that she got to share this now important part of her life with her best friend.</p><p>Vaggie motioned for her to continue.</p><p>'He is also an author, although he writes horror-stories', Charlie remarked, which made Vaggie chuckle. She if someone knew that Charlie was scared to death of anything even remotely creepy.</p><p>'His name is Alastor, and he lives south of here in the woods', the young girl added, pointing a finger in the general direction.</p><p>'He must be new here then?' Vaggie asked, not recalling anyone named 'Alastor' from around here.</p><p>'Yup! Although he used to live here a long time ago, but returned back recently', Charlie said with a dreamy look on her face. Vaggie gave a low whistle.</p><p>'So is that why you're wearing that scarf like women used to back in the day? You know, when married women would cover their heads?', Vaggie teased, winking at her friend.</p><p>Charlie cheeks reddened again.</p><p>'No, I'm just...trying new things I suppose', she laughed it off, poking Vaggie's arm to distract her from the topic, 'Maybe I'll start wearing mourning veils on the regular', she provoked Vaggie, cracking up at her disturbed expression.</p><p>'Please don't, you know how creepy I find those things!' the brunette feigned gagging before grinning again.</p><p>'So! When will I get to meet Alastor?', she inquired, excited to see for herself what he was like.</p><p>'I can ask him tomorrow! While we're at it, I thought to ask if you'd like to stay the night here?' the blonde asked, looking at Vaggie hopefully.</p><p>The woman rolled her eyes and grinned.</p><p>'I thought you'd never ask', she answered and Charlie clapped her hands in joy.</p><p>They spent the rest of the day pranking Angel Dust, who was trying to sleep, helping Niffty clean and playing with Razzle and Dazzle.</p><p>Vaggie went to sleep excited for what tomorrow would bring with it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It must have been three in the morning until Alastor finally awoke. He felt a bit better, but only barely so.</p><p>He sat up and looked out of the window. The moon was peeking through the curtains and a lonely owl serenaded nearby.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he imagined Charlie here with him, admiring eachother in the heavy silence. How beautiful the moonlight would make her appear, how she would hold his hands.</p><p>
  <em>Her skin was so soft.</em>
</p><p>Alastor imagined her kissing him, telling him that she wasn't going anywhere.</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>He had to go see her.</p><p>Becoming one with the shadows, he made his way to the brothel in an instant. His form continued towards the window of Charlie's room, where he materialized to sit on the windowsill inside her room.</p><p>She looked so peaceful.</p><p>Her chest moved up and down with slow breaths and her lips were slightly parted. Alastor made his way over and sat down on the bed quietly. He gently caressed her golden hair.</p><p>He then bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Alastor wasn't too worried since he could always merge with the shadows.</p><p>He just wished that she would be awake to share this moment with him.</p><p>Alastor stayed by her side until dawn broke, and he joined the shadows once more. He could see the last of the brothels patrons leaving the premises.</p><p>He chose to settle in the shadows of Charlie's goats, waiting so he could knock on the door and be greeted with that smile he loved so much.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>'</em><em>What a ridiculous concept', </em>Alastor thought, gazing at the stars above him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'</em>
  <em>If only'.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie and Vaggie screamed as Angel Dust dunked a massive bucketfull of cold water on them.</p><p>He was hidden in a small alcove indented higher on the wall above the kitchen entrance.</p><p>'That's watcha get for disturbing my beauty sleep!', he said, accompanied with a rambunctious laugh.</p><p>'Oh you are so dead, Angel!', Vaggie challenged him and started making her way to him. When he realized that the brunette would make it to his spot in a matter of seconds, he bolted, jumping over her and running up the stairs, laughing. Vaggie gave chase, laughing along with him.</p><p>Charlie just chuckled at the scene. She could never get enough of the antics of those two.</p><p>It was then that someone knocked on the front door. Soaking wet, Charlie made her way there to answer it.</p><p>Behind it stood none other than Alastor.</p><p>'My goodness! Whatever happened to you?' he gestured to Charlie, looking quite amused.</p><p>'A friend of mine dunked water on me and Vaggie. Oh! Speaking of which, I should introduce you two', she let him in, but then realized neither her nor Vaggie looked very presentable.</p><p>'Do excuse us while we go and change out of these clothes. I'll be right back!', she said while climbing the stairs.</p><p>'Yes m'am!' he saluted her and sat down on the lounging chairs.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie found Vaggie with Angel Dust in a headlock. Rolling her eyes, she ushered Angel back to his room and took Vaggie to her quarters after explaining that Alastor was downstairs. She lent Vaggie one of her grey dresses and put on a dark blue dress herself, picking up a dark violet headscarf and went behind her folding screen so Vaggie wouldn't see the <em>little problem </em>growing on her head. The horns were nearly the length of her palm and it was getting increasingly hard to hide them, but this had to do for now.</p><p>The girls dried their hair the best they could and headed downstairs, with Vaggie a bit nervous but excited nonetheless.</p><p>She could tell how the man's eyes brightened the second he saw Charlie, which was a positive sign. He stood up and offered his hand to Vaggie with a big smile on his face.</p><p>'Alastor, at your service! Pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss...?'</p><p>'Vaggie, and nice to meet you too', she replied, shaking Alastor's hand.</p><p>As soon as the man had let go of her hand he went to Charlie and embraced her, kissing her forehead.</p><p><em>'How romantic', </em>Vaggie thought and she was happy for Charlie, she really was, but something just seemed a bit...</p><p>...<em>off </em>about Alastor.</p><p>Was it the cheshire grin?</p><p><em>'Probably', </em>Vaggie convinced herself and gave a suggestive whistle to the couple.</p><p>'Well aren't you two just adorable', she teased and Charlie stuck her tongue out at the brunette.</p><p>'You're just jealous', Charlie bantered, giving her a cheeky grin. Alastor laughed and rested his cheek on her head, observing the interaction.</p><p>'Ha! You wish! No offence, Alastor', she shot him an apologetic look.</p><p>'None taken', he assured, straightening up as he let go of Charlie. He was <em>really </em>tall now that Vaggie thought about it.</p><p>'Well, it was nice seeing you again but I ought to get back to my family. Have fun you two! And I'll return your dress tomorrow!' Vaggie waved as she left. Charlie waved back as the door closed, turning to face Alastor.</p><p>'Any particular reason you've granted me with your prescence?', she asked him, smiling radiantly.</p><p>'Well, you promised me we would meet today. And frankly, I quite missed you', Alastor admitted, looking off to the side. Was he blushing?</p><p>'Oh how sweet of you Alastor', Charlie said and hugged him again.</p><p>'Since you're here, would you like to help me plant some herbs in our garden?' she asked, kissing his cheek.</p><p>'My, I simply can't refuse!', he replied and Charlie started leading him towards the backyard.</p><p>The goats greeted them as they arrived in the lush backyard containing the garden and Charlie picked up a small wooden crate that contained some saplings. She tossed Alastor one of Husk's old blacksmith aprons so he could keep his clothes from getting dirty, while putting on her usual gardening apron.</p><p>Wasting no time, they got to work.</p><p>Alastor had never done anything like this before, but he got the hang of it quickly after Charlie showed him how to plant the saplings.</p><p>The dark haired man hummed while tending to the garden, which Charlie found herself listening to.</p><p>'Do you like singing, Alastor?' she asked him. He had such a pleasant voice that she could've listened to him all day.</p><p>'Well, I sometimes accompany myself on the piano', he answered after pondering for a bit.</p><p>'How about you, my dearest?' the man asked in return, wiping sweat off of his brow. It was a very warm summer day, after all.</p><p>'Well...I like singing, but I don't think I'm that good to be honest', Charlie admitted, fanning her face with her hand.</p><p>'Come now! I'm sure you have a lovely voice!', Alastor claimed, looking up at her.</p><p>'Why don't you sing something with me? How about...Ah! Are you familiar with 'Scarborough fair'?', he asked, cocking his head.</p><p>Charlie was, so she nodded.</p><p>'Splendid! I'll count us in', Alastor announced as he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Are you going to Scarborough Fair?</em>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Remember me to one who lives there</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>She once was a true love of mine'</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor let Charlie take the lead and started accompanying her with harmonies.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The young girl had the voice of a siren, which was as clear as mountain rivers. All she needed was a child at her hip and she would be the spitting image of a medieval wife from a quaint little homestead. Maybe add a round belly heavy with child for good measure.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor knew Charlie would make a wonderful mother...</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He cleared his head quickly before he could go down that rabbit hole, focusing on planting more saplings. They kept on humming the old folk melody, and their voices really did compliment one another.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>It was then that Rosie appeared in the backyard, yawning. She gave them both a wide smile as she went to hug her daughter.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Mother! What are you doing up so early?' Charlie questioned, dusting dirt off of herself.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'I have some errands to run. How long have you two been back here?' Rosie asked, taking notice of how dirty and sweaty both of them were.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Frankly, I have no idea!' Alastor remarked with a chuckle.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Well, I think you two should freshen up in our lake, wouldn't you agree Charlie?', Rosie mused and turned to wink at Charlie so Alastor didn't see. The young blonde could feel her heartbeat accelerating.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Oh, sure! Would you like to do that, Alastor?' she asked him, hoping that he would agree since she was dying from the heat.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Of course, my sweet', the man replied and got up, taking off his apron and setting it aside. He marvelled at what they had gotten done so far.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Off you go then! And make sure neither of you drown', she warned until walking to the shed to fetch whatever she was there for.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Lead the way, darling', Alastor said as Charlie hooked her arm in his.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>The lake was not very far, the only reason one wasn't able to see see it from the manor was because of the sea of trees blocking the view.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Once they got there, Alastor realized that neither of them had come prepared.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>They would have to undress.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Oh dear.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>'Rosie you are a mischievous one, aren't you?' </em>Alastor thought to himself, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Especially when the gift was as lovely as Charlie.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>So of course, Alastor took initiative. He stripped first from his vest and took off his glasses, then his button up and undershirt, followed by his shoes, trousers and even his undergarments.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Demons and nudity went hand in hand after all, and Alastor was far from shy.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He jumped right in, enjoying the coolness of the water, then re-emerged and looked back towards the shore. If it was even possible, Charlie was blushing the most intense colour he had seen on her. He found it adorable how only the apples of her cheeks looked the most red.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor made his way back and stood so the water barely reached his hips. He gave Charlie a charming grin.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'I won't look if it makes you feel better', he reassured her, covering his eyes with his hand.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Slowly but surely Charlie undid the lacing on her dress and stepped out of it. She then started unlacing her corset while kicking off her shoes. She took off her stockings and all that remained was her headscarf, chemise and undergarments.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Feeling brave, she took that off the chemise.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>'Oh what the hell, why not go all the way', </em>she thought to herself and stripped out of her undergarments as well. The only thing staying was her headscarf.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>In a moment of bravery she uttered:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'You can look now'.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>When Alastor uncovered his eyes, before him stood the most beautiful creature he ever had the pleasure of looking upon. She had long shapely legs, the palest sking, her hips were exquisite and her breasts were perky from the cool air. Her beauty put Botticelli's Venus to shame.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie didn't know where this boldness had come, but she found herself relishing in the attention. She had never flaunted her sex appeal before, but now she felt empowered.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Especially when she saw how Alastor's pupils dilated.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She made her way into the water and walked towards the disrobed man. It was intense how they looked at eachother, the air filled with tension.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>It was then that Charlie splashed Alastor's face full of water and laughed with mirth.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Oh now you've done it', Alastor grinned and charged at her, lifting her up and jumping in the water with her on his shoulder. She shrieked from the sudden cold and struggled free from his grip. They went at this for quite a while and had ended back up on the shore, with Charlie pinned under Alastor.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Okay okay, you win!' Charlie admitted, laughing melodically.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>She was just so very <strong>irresistible. </strong></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor leaned down and kissed her. She reciprocated almost immediately, holding onto his shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Despite it being quite a compromising position to be caught in, Alastor didn't stop. He could always make them one with the shadows, but he liked pushing his chances.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He claimed her mouth with his tongue and she was just so <em>erotic, </em>letting out small sounds of pleasure.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>'Charlie...please...<em>can I touch you?</em>' Alastor begged when he broke off the kiss. After a moment of hesitation, the alluring girl answered:</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>'Yes'.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor wasted no time hoisting her up in his lap. Charlie could feel his manhood poking at her thigh and she felt warmth in her core and the space between her legs became <em>wet.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He took one of her breasts in his mouth, gently swirling his tongue over the darkened peak, placing his other hand on her hip. Charlie moaned softly at the new sensation, reveling in the incredible sensation. She felt <em>electrified</em>.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor then lay Charlie back on the grass, lowering his head between her legs and taking her in his mouth.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>He certainly knew how to use his tongue.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She could see stars already. His mouth was so warm and the motions of his tongue were absolutely <em>sinful.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie didn't notice that in all her writhing, her headscarf had fallen off.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor was relentless in pleasuring her and soon she could feel her core tighten, some kind of pressure was building up inside of her.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She looked down to see his mouth covered in blood, and it was that image that pushed her over the edge.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Wave after wave washed over Charlie like a thunderstorm. The pleasure was so intense that she blacked out for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Riding out the last moments of her orgasm, Alastor got up and hoisted her hips closer to his own. The way she moaned and whimpered, the way her face looked post orgasm, he wasted no time.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He situated himself and pushed his cock into her <em>warm tight cunt, </em>relief flooding over him at the sensation. Alastor started slowly, until he could no longer contain himself.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He fucked her like a feral animal, grunting and growling while she moaned his name.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>'Alastor,</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Alastor!'</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>Oh fuck she felt so good.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>'She is <strong>mine and I have finally claimed her'.</strong></em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He could barely stay in his human form, just a hair away from losing control <em>completely.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>He pounded his hips into hers and he could feel the pleasure building, building and <em>building.</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor could feel her clawing at his shoulders until he bled and it was then that he spilled his seed into her.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Charlie's senses were assaulted by another orgasm, but there was something else.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>The</em> <em>most heavenly scent...</em></p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>It was coming from...</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Alastor's shoulders?</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She got up to run her tongue against his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>She saw the fires of Hell upon tasting his blood,</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>and then fainted.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*internal screaming intensifies*<br/>They did WHAT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Silver tongues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of a shorter chapter since I struggled with this one, I rewrote this like three times XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor witnessed Charlie's demonic form make a brief appearance before she fainted.</p><p>The man couldn't wait until she was fully matured, but he knew she was close.</p><p>Her horns had had grown significantly from his blood.</p><p>Alastor pulled out of her and snapped his fingers. They were now fully dressed and back in Charlie's room.</p><p>He placed her on the bed and thought about his next move, which was a bit arduous since he was still relishing in the afterglow from their fornication.</p><p>His beautiful demoness should be fully mature in a week or two, now all he had to do was keep her out of harms way.</p><p>Traditionally young demons had to survive their first years in Hell to prove their worth, so only the best made it as Lucifer's servants.</p><p>Which meant Alastor couldn't take her back to Hell quite yet, since she'd be a sitting duck for anyone to take advantage of.</p><p>Alastor could of course protect her, but Lucifer had made it very clear that he did not want a re-enactment of the carnage the Deer Demon had caused when he himself had Presented.</p><p>
  <em>'Bring her back once she has fully Presented'.</em>
</p><p>Those were the orders he had gotten before he left for the mortal realm.</p><p>But this presented him with a new problem.</p><p>He had to somehow hide her horns for the time being.</p><p>Then Alastor had an idea.</p><p>Snapping his fingers, Charlie's form was now adorned in complete mourning attire. The veil was so thick you could barely see her face beyond it, one could never guess she even had horns.</p><p>It was now that everything fully registered in Alastor's mind.</p><p>They were <em>Intended.</em></p><p>
  <em>That is why his blood had such an effect on her.</em>
</p><p>Alastor started shaking, and eventually laughed like a maniac.</p><p>
  <em>Charlie was <strong>his.</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Charlie came to, she felt <em>awful.</em></p><p>Her head was killing her and it felt like she had been trampled by a horde of angry horses.</p><p>No matter how hard she tried, she wasn't able to recall much of what happened. Last thing she remembered was gardening with Alastor.</p><p>And that delicious scent.</p><p>'Charlie! Thank the heavens you're allright, you must've fainted from the heat!' came Alastor's voice from beside her, except she couldn't quite see him.</p><p>Why was she wearing a veil?</p><p>'Alastor...what is this for?', she slurred, her mouth feeling like it was stuffed with cotton.</p><p>The man stayed silent for a moment, before he spoke up:</p><p>'Charlie...I know what you've been hiding...' came his ominous reply. Charlie shot up from bed, only to barely see him looking at her in...</p><p>...worry?</p><p>Not hatred? Apprehension? <em>Disgust?</em></p><p>'My love, I am here to help you. You have to pretend that someone important to you has died, since the mourning veil is the only thing capable of hiding your...horns', he said after a bit of hesitation.</p><p>Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was trying to help her?</p><p>'It will buy us some time, we'll figure something out. And if nothing works, we can run away together', he said without his trademark smile, the most serious Charlie had ever seen the man.</p><p>'W-what about Rosie? O-or Vaggie? I can't just leave them!' she sobbed, trying to comprehend the situation. Alastor wrapped his arms around her, rocking them back and forth.</p><p>'<em>We</em> <em>will find a solution', </em>he assured her, drawing circles on her back. Charlie was just so...</p><p>...so thankful for Alastor.</p><p>He didn't shun or abandon her for things she couldn't control. He tried to help her find a solution to all this madness.</p><p>
  <em>Alastor was so kind to her.</em>
</p><p>Charlie broke down, holding onto him for dear life and crying until she could barely breathe. He comforted her, he was there for her.</p><p>'Thank you so much', the blonde said in a weak voice, hugging him tightly.</p><p>'Anything for you, my love', he replied, burying his face in her neck.</p><p>They stayed like that until the sun went down, eventually laying down on the bed together as exhaustion overtook them.</p><p>'Remember, my angel, you'll have to avoid being seen by anyone here in the brothel, since they'd know immediately that no-one in your immediate family has died and grow suspicious. I suggest that we spend more time at my estate', Alastor said, holding Charlie close to him.</p><p>She nodded in agreement, before drifting off to restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At the break of dawn they ran to Alastor's house, neither of them daring to look back. The goats followed dutifully, vanishing within the trees along with the desperate lovers.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sir Pentious glared around the room, scrutinizing each and every individual. Few days had already passed since his arrival and he had gathered his henchmen and a few leaders of the village together to voice his thoughts about the resent events.</p><p>'I have come to a conclusion', he hissed, effectively silencing everyone and had all eyes trained on him.</p><p>'The ungodly scene in the forest cannot have been the product of any animal, since one of the bodies was hung on a tree. And another curious note is that an ancient executional method has been used to perform the vile act,' the man looked around the room with narrowed eyes, trying to spot <em>anything</em> out of the ordinary about the village leaders.</p><p>'The executional method was known as a Blood Eagle, and it was practiced by savages from northern lands hundreds of years ago. Savages, whom also were well versed in witchcraft!' Pentious hissed, scaring one of his henchmen whom happened to be standing too close to him.</p><p>'They were heretics of the worst kind, believing in many of their <em>filthy </em>gods! And I am certain of the fact that someone in this community is practicing these ancient rituals to worship the Devil himself! There is a <em>witch among you!'</em></p><p>A few gasps sounded in the room. Pentious took pleasure in the control he held over all of them.</p><p>'And I already have a few suspects in mind...' the priest continued.</p><p>The improvised courtroom was completely silent, holding their collective breath.</p><p>'Bring me the girl whom is shadowed by the black goats'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always listen to metal when writing this fic and I have no idea if it has an effect on the tone of my writing, what do you think? :D<br/>My favourite bands include Moonsorrow, Septicflesh, Swallow the Sun, Havukruunu, Rammstein, Stam1na, Type O Negative, Ghost, Amon Amarth, Wintersun, Heilung, Behemoth, Carach Angren and many, many others just to give you an idea lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Witch-hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are getting steamy in the courtroom.<br/>Now Carrotess, you might ask yourselves,<br/>What the actual fuck do you mean by that?<br/>Well, you'll have to read and find out ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie had only just managed to bid a restful sleep to her girls and Angel, respectively, when she saw a small group of people approaching. They were led by a particularly nasty looking fellow whom looked like he had just crawled out of a coffin. Rosie barely stifled a laugh at the fact that a priest was coming to her establishment out of all places.</p><p><em>'They all have their vices, </em><em>I suppose', </em>she thought to herself, intrigued to see what they wanted despite the brothel being closed.</p><p>'What can I do for you, gentlemen?' Rosie smiled radiantly at the group. The priest didn't seem amused at all.</p><p>'Does a certain someone who goes by the name 'Charlotte' happen to reside here?' the man asked with venom lacing his words. Rosie's smile dropped immediately, looking at the man with barely contained fury.</p><p>'And what business do you think you have with my daughter, mr. bible thumper?' she spat at him, looking at the man with contempt.</p><p>'Sir Pentious to you, thank you very much. Your darling daughter is being accused of <em>witchcraft, </em>thus we have come here to bring her to face trial', Pentious flashed her the most wicked smirk, clearly enjoying as her expressiong morphed from one of disdain into pure horror.</p><p>Rosie felt all colour drain from her face and she felt dizzy. Regardless, she recomposed herself and gave the priest a challenging look.</p><p>'I thought witches were more last century, don't you think?' the dame retorted, crossing her arms.</p><p>'Do not speak to me like that, you damn whore! Now we can do this nicely and you'll bring us your daughter with minimal struggle, or we'll have to take her with us <em>by force', </em>Pentious hissed.</p><p>'What the fuck is going on here?'</p><p>Oh thank her lucky stars Husk was here, he'd be able to handle this. Although he was shorter than the priest, he had the muscle and the attitude to make up for it.</p><p>'Sir Pentious here claims that Charlie is accused of witchcraft', Rosie laughed, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>'Ya have any proof mister?' Husk challenged, looking Pentious straight in the eye.</p><p>'That is why we are here, you imbeciles. Besides, those wretched beasts that follow her around are a textbook definition of a witch's familiar. Offensively so, if I may say so', the priest declared and sneered at the bartender.</p><p>Rosie had to come up with a solution and <em>fast. </em></p><p>'Well, unfortunately Charlie isn't here. She went to stay at her aunt's for a couple of weeks', Rosie lied whilst sporting a convincing poker face, hoping to any god that would listen that Charlie wouldn't come down to have breakfast yet.</p><p>The priest's eyes narrowed.</p><p>'Well I suppose we'll have to take you in her place. After all, witchcraft is hereditary', Pentious smiled sadistically, his henchmen at the ready.</p><p>'You fucking touch her and I'll rip your eyes out!' Husk threatened, rolling his sleeves, but Rosie put her hand on his, glancing at the despicable priest.</p><p>'I'll be fine, Husk', she said and leaned close to his ear,</p><p>'I have a few cards up my sleeve', she whispered and winked at him. Before long, she had disappeared along with the group. Even Pentious was flabbergasted by her bravery.</p><p>'What the actual fuck is going on?' Husk asked himself a bit stunned, before deciding to run after them.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor wanted to prove to himself that he was a real demon.</p><p>So he suggested to Charlie that they could try sawing her horns off. She didn't even seem reluctant at the idea, desperate for any possible solution.</p><p>Alastor knew it would hurt like hell and he wanted to see if he could do that to Charlie. He wasn't an angel after all, so this should be a piece of cake, right?</p><p>He would enjoy her suffering, just like with any other miserable soul unfortunate enough to end up in his clutches.</p><p>So here they were, with Charlie's head resting against a treestump. Alastor hovered over her with a saw in his hand, and he finally took a hold of one of her horns.</p><p>She looked so <em>vulnerable, </em>the poor thing...</p><p>Alastor shook himself out of it. He could do this.</p><p>Placing the saw near where the horn connected to Charlie's skull, he <em>pulled.</em></p><p>Her screams were heartsopping and Alastor let the saw fall fron his hand, stumbling backwards until he himself fell down on the grass.</p><p>He couldn't do it. Her suffering was too much for him to bear.</p><p>
  <em>What the hell was wrong with him?</em>
</p><p>He crawled to her and held her, soothing her with words of reassurance. They went back inside and the man wrapped gauze around the injured horn and didn't let go of Charlie until she stopped crying.</p><p>Of course Alastor knew it wouldn't have worked since they would've grown back anyway, but why did this little stunt make him feel so <em>guilty?</em></p><p>'I'm so sorry my love', he whispered into her hair, feeling a few tears run down his face.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>An uncomfortable silence ruled over the improvised courtroom, which was in fact an old barn. The villagers generally liked Rosie, especially the regulars of her business. But God's word was law, so they went along with it.</p><p>Even Vaggie was in there along with Husk to witness this laughable ordeal. She hadn't believed what he'd told her, so she had to unfortunately prove herself wrong by seeing this bullshit unfold right before her very own eyes.</p><p>'Strip her', Pentious commanded, and Rosie just scoffed at him.</p><p>'If you wanted to see a nude lady so bad, you should have come to my establishment when it was working hours', Rosie winked at the priest. The courtroom barely contained their snickers, with Husk letting out a bellowing laugh and Vaggie whistling suggestively.</p><p>Pentious looked enraged, but somehow kept his composure, giving his henchmen a sign. As they neared Rosie, she huffed and held her hands up.</p><p>'Fine! No need to get your knickers in a twist, darlings', she smirked at the henchmen, making them blush much to Sir Pentious' dismay.</p><p>And the dame went all the way. Most of the villagers covered their eyes in shame, with Husk clutching his stomach from all the laughing.</p><p>'Check her for any Devil's marks', Pentious hissed at his servants.</p><p>'Why don't you come here and do it yourself?' Rosie flirted, waving suggestively at the infuriated priest. More whistles filled the courtroom. She had managed to put the priest's pride on the line quite easily, if she may say so herself.</p><p>So Pentious made his way over to her and inspected, to his utter disappointmemt, her perfectly unmarred skin.</p><p>'You know, if regular birthmarks are a sign of witchcraft, shouldn't we check you as well just in case?' Rosie shot at Pentious with a shit eating grin.</p><p>The courtroom erupted in laughter, and Pentious was positively <em>fuming.</em></p><p>'Enough! Can't you all see that this is how the Devil entices his victims? Her lustful ways are a sign in itself, a mark of carnal sin! You all will end up burning in the flames of Inferno if you continue on this treacherous road!' Pentious roared at the crowd.</p><p>Despite this trial having been more of a joke than an actual serious affair, Pentious knew how to instill fear in the souls of mortals.</p><p>Yes! He now had complete control over the room and he couldn't just wait to <em>tear this wretched place apart-</em></p><p>'Uhh, excuse me? Mr. priest, sir, whatever you go by?' Vaggie said from the back of the courtroom, breaking the snake of a man from his violent fantasies.</p><p>'You do know that Rosie adopted Charlie, right?' she raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Deafening silence filled the courtroom. Then the priest screamed:</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'WHAT!?'</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Rosie you flirty succubus ;D I felt like we all deserved a more lighthearted chapter XD<br/>It also seems like Pentious might not be who he claims to be...<br/>Also surprise! I made more fanart for my own fic because I'm pathetic :'D<br/>https://carrotess.tumblr.com/post/618392062749966336/hey-hey-heyy-made-more-art-of-my-fic-cause-i-have</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. the Woman in Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy, here we go again :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>'This is not over yet!'</em>
</p><p>Those were the last words Rosie heard from the treacherous priest before leaving the 'courtroom' along with Husk and Vaggie. She had to find Charlie <em>now.</em></p><p>Husk and Vaggie praised Rosie for how she had handled the situation whilst providing some much needed entertainment. The overall mood was jovial, except for the crippling worry that twisted in Rosie's gut.</p><p>Once they were back at the brothel, Husk went to sleep while the women looked for Charlie.</p><p>She wasn't in the kitchen.</p><p>Or in her room.</p><p>Or anywhere in the brothel. They even checked near the lake, but there was no sign of her.</p><p>'Where do you reckon she'd be?' Vaggie pondered out loud when they got back inside.</p><p>Then it hit Rosie.</p><p>'She might be at Alastor's', the dame suggested, looking in the vague direction of said man's house.</p><p>'Should we go and speak to her?' Vaggie lowered her voice, looking at Rosie with a serious gaze.</p><p>'No, I don't think so. One of Pentious' people might follow us. Besides, it probably isn't too safe to wander in the woods after the incident', Rosie finished, referring to the murders.</p><p>'I guess you're right', Vaggie agreed.</p><p>'I'll go give Alastor a quick visit at night, so there's a lesser chance of being seen', Rosie declared, worried for her dear daughter.</p><p>'I'll come with you', Vaggie insisted, and the dame agreed.</p><p>They didn't know why, but both of them had a gut feeling that something was changing here in Hazbin.</p><p>And it wasn't good.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was positive that she wouldn't be able to look at another saw ever again.</p><p>She hadn't put the mourning veil back on, since it felt like a constant reminder of her situation.</p><p>One could say she was indeed mourning her loss of normalcy in this cruel world.</p><p>Charlie had never been anything but kind to everyone, the very definition of a saint, yet this is what fate had decided to throw her way.</p><p>And the was nothing she could do about it.</p><p>But Alastor was there for her. He wouldn't leave her side no matter what, it seemed like. He was her lifeline, and Charlie didn't know what she'd do without him.</p><p>She needed him.</p><p>Charlie was sitting against Alastor's front, both of them wrapped in a duvet. He was reading Alice in Wonderland to her, which made her feel a little better.</p><p>Alastor on the other hand felt absolutely <em>horrible.</em></p><p>It took everything in him to not break down every time he caught a glimpse of Charlie's injured horn.</p><p>He had never felt this awfully guilty in his entire existence.</p><p>He had <em>hurt her.</em></p><p>
  <em>He had made her cry.</em>
</p><p>Alastor would never be able to forget the look of agony on Charlie's face knowing he had caused it.</p><p>It was his fault.</p><p>He put the book down and hugged her tight, breathing in her comforting scent.</p><p>It was already dark outside and moonlight shone in, mixing with the warm tones of the fireplace.</p><p>The moment was broken by a knocking at the door. Alastor almost instinctively started growling, but stopped himself just in time.</p><p>No-one would take Charlie away from him.</p><p>Charlie hurried to put on her mourning veil and Alastor got up to answer whomever was behind the door.</p><p>To his surprise, at his doorstep stood Rosie and Vaggie.</p><p>'My, isn't this a surprise!' he exclaimed, quite puzzled.</p><p>'Is Charlie here?' Rosie wasted no time getting to the point, her eyes filled with concern.</p><p>Alastor would be lying if he said that he knew what to do.</p><p>He was spared the trouble when Charlie appeared next to him.</p><p>The man noticed how Vaggie nearly jumped out of her skin.</p><p>'In the name of all that's good and holy! Charlie, you got me good', Vaggie chuckled, relieved it was her friend under the veil as Charlie uncovered her face, but didn't take it off.</p><p>'Charlie, why are you wearing that?' Rosie asked her, bewildered.</p><p>'Oh...uhh...' she muttered, not knowing what to say.</p><p>'It's my mother's old one, god rest her soul, I insisted that she try fitting it. Charlie told me that she didn't own any mourning attire and since my mother doesn't need it anymore, I wanted her to have it', Alastor explained, hoping that Charlie didn't own any mourning clothes to pull of this lie. He didn't let his nervousness show.</p><p>'Oh, well that is mighty generous of you Alastor', Rosie said, but she didn't seem as chipper as usual.</p><p>'Mom? Is something wrong?' Charlie asked as she stepped closer.</p><p>It was then that Rosie nearly burst into tears and hugged her dear daughter.</p><p>'Oh honey I was so worried about you! The entire village has gone insane, they're accusing you of being a witch!', Rosie choked out, hugging Charlie tighter.</p><p>Charlie's entire world crumbled from around her.</p><p>In her mind's eye she could see herself being burned alive, begging for mercy as the people of Hazbin insulted and threw rocks at her.</p><p>She could see Rosie crying and Husk holding Vaggie back, the young woman screaming and struggling to help set her best friend free.</p><p>Charlie didn't have it in her to cry anymore.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor knew he had to get Charlie out of here soon.</p><p>He could of course try quickening the process of her 'Presenting' by letting her feast on his blood as he was her Intended, but there was a little problem regarding that strategy.</p><p>First of all, this method was purely based on theory, since he had only read about it and not actually witnessed this himself.</p><p>Second of all, immature demons could very well die from the intensity of the process, since their bodies had not yet adjusted to these kinds of things. He had only heard of two legends of this ritual actually succeeding, which meant that the chances of this working were slim at best.</p><p>'What do you suggest we should do?' Alastor asked Rosie gently.</p><p>Rosie straightened herself and let go of Charlie. Sorrow was etched into her features, making her look like a completely different person.</p><p>'I know this is a lot to ask Alastor, but...I want you to take Charlie far away from here, someplace safe', she declared with an unsteady voice.</p><p>Vaggie's eyes widened, her jaw dropping.</p><p>'There must be another way!' she exclaimed, looking between Rosie and Charlie.</p><p>'Vaggie, we both know that that <em>bastard of a priest</em> will get her killed!' Rosie choked out, drying her eyes with her sleeve.</p><p>A heavy silence fell over the group. All of them had of course thought of it, but Rosie was the one to say it. Beating around the bush wasn't going to get them anywhere.</p><p>'We'll leave first thing in the morning', Alastor told Rosie with a serious look.</p><p>Rosie looked relieved yet heartbroken and Vaggie started tearing up, catching Charlie in a tight embrace.</p><p>'Promise you'll write me', the brunette muttered, her tears leaving a wet spot on Charlie's shoulder.</p><p>'I promise on my life', Charlie replied, tightening her hold on Vaggie. She would've cried herself had she not been utterly exhausted.</p><p>Rosie joined in on their hug, kissing Charlie's forehead.</p><p>'I love you, honey', she whispered.</p><p>'I love you just as much', Vaggie declared, biting back more tears.</p><p>'I love the both of you too, to hell and back', Charlie reassured, committing to her memory how it felt to hug the people dearest to her.</p><p>Alastor didn't even know if this was possible,</p><p>but he felt even <em>worse</em> than before.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Serpentine eyes glared at the black house from a distance, observing the curious scene before him.</p><p>So the Deer was here too...</p><p>This would make everything all the more <em>interesting.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Typical of me to write a super depressing chapter after a funny one, I hope ya'll were prepared XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Close your eyes and let me Love you to Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo this is just shameless smut, but I promise you there'll be lots of plot in the next chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Rosie and Vaggie left, Charlie just couldn't comprehend that this was most likely the last time that she'd see either of them.</p><p>Sighing, she took off her mourning veil and made her way upstairs, with Alastor following behind her. Entering the master bedroom, she sat down on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt the bed dip next to her as Alastor sat down, putting his hand on her thigh. It was very quiet, only accompanied by their steady breathing and the occasional shuffle of fabric. When Charlie finally opened her eyes, she noticed how moonlight filtered through the curtains and she turned to look at Alastor. He looked a lot paler in this lighting, with his glasses reflecting the cold light. She took a hold of his spectacles and took them off of his face, setting them aside.</p><p>Charlie's breath hitched in her throat as she saw how he gazed upon her. No-one had ever looked at the blonde like this before.</p><p>Her eyes went to his hand on her thigh, and the familiar tingling between her legs began to take ahold of her. She saw how Alastor's pupils dilated, as if he had read her mind. Charlie could really do with a distraction right now.</p><p>The blonde wasn't as scared of intimacy as she had been before. During the course of the day everything that had happened between her and Alastor at the lake had suddenly returned, making her quite flustered as she recalled how she had enjoyed the sinful act.</p><p>Then there had been that <em>exquisite </em>scent, of course.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor's trousers started feeling uncomfortably tight as he shared this moment with his beloved doe.</p><p>Charlie put her hand on his and lifted it and for a moment Alastor thought he would get rejected this time.</p><p>That was until the beautiful woman lifted the hem of her dress and laid Alastor's hand on her bare thigh.</p><p>Alastor felt like a complete fool for not taking his time with her back at the lake, for now he found himself reveling in how intimate this moment was. He wanted to know every part of her. Where was she most sensitive? How could he make her <em>beg for it?</em></p><p>The Deer Demon found his hand slowly hiking up, feeling the hem of her underwear. For some reason a pang of warmth resonated within himself when he heard how Charlie gasped, her face warm with lust.</p><p>He wanted to make her feel good.</p><p>She deserved it.</p><p>His fingers slipped in her underwear and he started slowly massaging her clit. The way she bit her lip in reaction made Alastor's cock painfully hard, but he would take his sweet time with her.</p><p>He guided her to lay on her back and worked his fingers in firm, circular motions. She let out a moan of the most delightful kind and Alastor felt a wet spot forming on the front of his trousers from his weeping cock. He went at this for a bit, getting Charlie so worked up that her hips started involuntarily going along with his motions.</p><p>She was so wet that Alastor slipped two fingers into her warm heat and curled them. Charlie cried out in pleasure and he thrusted his fingers in and out of her relentlessly. The way her hips moved against his hand was so incredibly <em>arousing </em>that Alastor almost couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>Suddenly Charlie sat up and his fingers slipped out of her. She brought Alastor's slicked fingers to her mouth and licked the fluids off of them. Alastor started palming at his painfully hard erection, desperate for any kind of relief.</p><p>It was then that Charlie stood up and guided him to sit at the edge of the bed, kneeling before him.</p><p>Unzipping his trousers, she took his weeping cock into her hand.</p><p>...wait, was she really going to...?</p><p>Her tongue licked the precum off the tip and Alastor groaned. She then continued by licking the full length of his cock, making the man shudder with arousal.</p><p>Charlie encompassed him with that warm, wet mouth of hers and Alastor felt like melting from the intensity of how the beautiful woman pleasured him.</p><p>He gently took ahold of her head as he thrusted into her mouth slowly, careful not to hurt her. The wet sounds were of the lewdest kind and Alastor loved every second of it.</p><p>When Charlie looked at him with those big round eyes, her mouth so full of him, Alastor nearly came. He managed to stop himself at the last second, pulling himself out of that heavenly mouth of hers. His cock twitched at the sight of her wet, puffy lips and the intense blush adorning her cheeks.</p><p>Alastor stood and pulled Charlie up with him. He started undressing her, helping with all the buttons and the lacing. It was so strangely intimate that it made him feel like he was soaring in the clouds.</p><p>Charlie started undressing him in return, both of them taking their time.</p><p>When the couple stood naked in the pale moonlight, Alastor knew that he wanted to give Charlie every single fiber of his very being to her.</p><p>In a way, she already owned him.</p><p>Alastor was a bit surprised when she gently pushed him to lay on his back. She crawled over him and situated her perfect little cunt above his cock, slowly guiding it inside her.</p><p>Alastor groaned from the wet warmth and it seemed Charlie was full of surprises today, since she started riding him. Grabbing her hips tightly, he thrust into her.</p><p>Their coupling took on a relentless pace, with Charlie bouncing up and down Alastor's long, throbbing cock. Laboured breathing filled the room, accompanied by the occasional moan from either party. Alastor watched as his manhood was encased by Charlie over and over again, committing the sight of him claiming her to his memory.</p><p>A familiar tightness started building in both of their cores, Alastor's thrusts growing more erratic as the seconds went by. Charlie twined her fingers with Alastor's, leaning forward so he could thrust deeper.</p><p>Charlie finally reached her orgasm with Alastor following in pursuit. They didn't break eyecontact as the Deer Demon emptied his seed into the lovely creature, both of them moaning eachother's names.</p><p>
  <em>'Charlie!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'A-Alastor!'</em>
</p><p>Alastor claimed her mouth with his as they rode their orgasms out, holding onto eachother for dear life.</p><p>Even when Alastor's cock softened and their breathing evened out, they continued kissing one another, their tongues carelessly battling for dominance.</p><p>Moving to lay on their sides the pair gazed into eachother's eyes, with Alastor caressing Charlie's cheek.</p><p>
  <em>'I love you',</em>
</p><p>Alastor declared, and for the first time since arriving in Hazbin he felt absolutely certain about what he was feeling.</p><p>Charlie blinked at him owlishly, before a lovely smile grazed her lips.</p><p>
  <em>'I love you too'.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I conveyed the mood of lovemaking in this well enough XD<br/>A good song for this Chapter is 'Love you to Death' by Type O Negative, especially if you listen to the lyrics :D<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xD5No_JRrZw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Serpent's Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oohh shit...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie woke up entangled in Alastor's arms. Soft morning light revealed all the dust floating around them. As much as Charlie would have liked to stay in bed forever, she knew it was their time to leave.</p><p>As her fingers carded through his hair in an attempt to wake him, she thought back to last night.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>That's what the dark-eyed man had told her with such sincerity that it made her heart skip a few beats.</p><p>As she watched his eyes flutter open and the smile that pulled at his lips when he saw her.</p><p>Charlie could now say with confidence that she loved him back.</p><p>'Alastor...' the blonde said softly, petting his hair.</p><p>'Yes, my love?' he asked, shifting to wrap his arms around her.</p><p>'I think we should start leaving', she declared as she buried her head in his neck.</p><p>He agreed, and although he didn't quite want to let go of her yet, he got out of bed to get dressed. Charlie did the same, lamenting the fact that she was practically leaving her old life behind.</p><p>At least she'd always have Razzle and Dazzle. She was certain that they'd live a long and happy life, since they were so old but were exceptionally healthy goats.</p><p>They packed some food for the road and a few blankets to keep them warm. Alastor also grabbed Alice in Wonderland so he could read to Charlie during their journey. Luckily he knew they would only have to travel on foot for two or three days, since he knew a fella who owed him a few favours not far from here. He would get a horse from him to stay moving for long enough until Charlie 'presented'.</p><p>He could then take her home...</p><p>...but then what?</p><p>As they opened to front door to exit the house, in front of them stood the last person Alastor had expected to see.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Sir Pentious grinned sadistically as the Deer recongnized him.</p><p>One could feel the tension in the air as they stared eachother down, Alastor's smile becoming impossibly wide.</p><p>'Well well well, we meet again', Pentious hissed, he could see how Alastor's eyes flashed a dangerous crimson colour.</p><p>'My goodness, I thought the snake infestation had been dealt with', Alastor said cryptically. It made no sense to Charlie, but Pentious did not appreciate being insulted this boldly.</p><p>'The serpent found another way', Pentious replied as his eyes moved to the girl hidden by the mourning veil.</p><p>It was now that Charlie noticed some of the priest's henchmen lurking behind the trees and she felt truly powerless.</p><p>'Charlotte, you have been accused of practicing witchcraft, which resulted in the vilest of murders. You either come with us willingly, or we shall take you by force', the man sneered, glaring at the poor girl.</p><p>Charlie knew that this was the last time that se ever got to see the sunrise.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Internally, Alastor was freaking out.</p><p><em>'This is really, really, <strong>really bad</strong>'</em> his thoughts shrieked at him. How could he have let himself be this careless?</p><p>
  <em>Stupid, stupid, <strong>stupid!</strong></em>
</p><p>Charlie wasn't ready to present yet, and even if he tried to get her out of here, he knew that the disgusting serpent would not let them go easily.</p><p>Alastor could fight, but Charlie could get really hurt in the commotion.</p><p>
  <em>She could die...</em>
</p><p>Alastor didn't know what to do.</p><p>
  <em>That bastard was going to take Charlie away from him!</em>
</p><p>Calming his thoughts, Alastor decided to see how this horrorshow would escalate.</p><p>He of course had one last option...</p><p>But that was only if all hope had been lost.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Rosie could hear a commotion going on outside. As she peered out of the window, she dropped the plate she had been holding.</p><p>
  <em>Pentious had Charlie.</em>
</p><p>'Hey, what's wrong?' Angel Dust asked her and put a hand on her shoulder. The dame pointed outside and Angel couldn't believe what he was seeing.</p><p>'Oh no...'</p><p>'Get Husk, we'll have to go help her', Rosie said as she hurried out the door, running like a bat out of hell.</p><p>Doing as he was told, Angel and Husk soon followed after her,</p><p>hoping to dear god everything would turn out okay.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was absolutely paralyzed from fear.</p><p>The entire town had gathered in the courtroom, but it was quieter than a grave in there.</p><p>She was standing in the middle of the room, feeling eyes raking over her form.</p><p>Ironically enough, the mourning veil brought her comfort in this horrible situation.</p><p>Alastor was standing as close to her as the henchmen would allow, which was not very near. He was seething, trying figure out any possible way out of this.</p><p>Sir Pentious was circling around Charlie, invading her personal space, when he suddenly stopped in front of her.</p><p>'I find it interesting that you would be wearing attire reserved for mourning loved ones', he expressed, inspecting her veil with his fingers.</p><p>'That's because she is in mourning, you dumbass!' shouted Husk from the back of the room.</p><p>'Is that so?' Pentious inquired, letting go of the veil.</p><p>'She returned early from her aunt's since her child died in an accident', Rosie continued, trying her best to give Charlie some leeway. She had no idea why she was still wearing the mourning attire, but her daughter must have a good reason for it.</p><p>'How curious...' Pentious murmured, tapping his finger to his chin.</p><p>'Has it ever crossed your mind that Charlie might have been the cause of the child's death?' he hissed as Charlie started shaking.</p><p>The whole courtroom gasped and some of the villagers even nodded along, earning a death stare from Vaggie and Rosie.</p><p>'And!' Pentious continued, 'she has those familiars of hers that take the shape of a mere goat', he spat out, when an evil glint flashed in the priest's green eyes.</p><p>'What are you <em>really hiding </em>under that veil?' the man purred, his hands grasping the veil yet again.</p><p>Alastor watched on in horror as the Snake first uncovered Charlie's face,</p><p>and then took off the veil.</p><p>Gasps and screams could be heard throughout the courtroom.</p><p>Rosie couldn't believe her eyes.</p><p>Her dear daughter...this couldn't be...</p><p>Vaggie had to steady herself against the wall, knowing what this meant for her best friend.</p><p>Charlie's horns were just shy of being as long as her forearms. She looked around at the people around her.</p><p>They looked back at her with <em>disgust.</em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Pentious was going to enjoy every second of this.</p><p>She looked just like her parents, and that brought back old memories he'd rather have erased.</p><p>He had been young and ambitious.</p><p>Pentious had tried his hand at killing Lucifer to claim Lilith for himself and become the new ruler of Hell.</p><p>Suffices to say, his plan hadn't quite worked out.</p><p>Not only had Lucifer nearly killed him, but Lilith had rejected his advances.</p><p>His only saving grace was that Lucifer admired the Snake's boldness, deciding to banish him into the mortal realm.</p><p><em>'There will be consequences if you ever return', </em>he heard Lucifer say as Pentious left his home behind.</p><p>So for a few thousand years, he'd been wreaking havoc and causing mayhem all around the mortal plain. He loved having control over these miserable souls and he especially liked tricking them into thinking that he was there to help them, only for them to perish by his hand.</p><p>So when word started going around that the queen of Gehenna had given birth to a child, he started searching high and low. It was nearly pure coincidence how he had ended up in Hazbin. Of course there had been a lovely scent in the air, but Pentious thought nothing more of it. It wasn't until he saw Charlotte for the first time in those woods that he knew it was <em>her. </em>Those damn imps following her had been a dead giveaway.</p><p>At the moment he had those disgusting creatures incapacitated, so they couldn't protect the girl.</p><p>Pentious would get his revenge.</p><p>
  <em>She was his prey now.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What can I say, I love cliffhangers :'D<br/>(I am so sorry I'm like this)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt so guilty about the cliffhanger that I had to post another chapter XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Dear representatives of Hazbin, I declare Charlotte <em>Magne...'</em></p><p>Pentious grinned when he referred to the girl by her real surname. Charlie looked confused, while Alastor could barely contain his fury at this point.</p><p>'...guilty!'</p><p>To Charlie's horror, most of the village folk cheered from the declaration. Rosie looked absolutely heartbroken, Angel was frozen in shock along with Niffty and Vaggie could barely contain her sobs. Even Husk started shedding tears.</p><p>'She's just a girl! Charlie has done nothing wrong!' Rosie screamed at Pentious, just a hair away from ripping the poor excuse of a priest to shreds. Pentious grabbed one of Charlie's horns harshly, twisting her neck into a painful angle.</p><p>'Does this look like a 'normal girl' to you?' Pentious smirked, enjoying how the girl cried out in agony. He then leaned down to whisper in her ear, not caring if anyone took notice of this brief exchange.</p><p>'I can offer you a deal, darling. If you give your hand in marriage to me, I promise we will rule the entirety of Hell together. Your worthless parents shall finally pay for what they did to me', he hissed, offering her his hand to seal the deal.</p><p>Charlie was bewildered. What was this insane priest talking about? The only thing she understood was that he would spare her if she married him.</p><p>Angrier than ever, Charlie <em>slapped </em>the wicked man across the face. His smile turned into a grimace and he straightened up.</p><p>'Death it is, then', with a cold look in his eyes, he motioned for his henchmen to take her to the pyre.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor <em>lost it.</em></p><p>What could only be described as loud crackling filled the courtroom.</p><p>Charlie snapped her head towards the sound and caught a glimpse of a man as his skin turned a sickly grey, how he grew antlers, his eyes became red as blood as eldritch symbols surrounded him.</p><p>But the thing she recognized instantly was that <em>smile.</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh god.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the monster from her dreams.</em>
</p><p>Complete and utter chaos broke out.</p><p>There was a lot of screaming as people tried to flee from this beast.</p><p><em>'Burn her!' </em>Pentious ordered his henchmen as he started morphing into some kind of monstrosity as well.</p><p>Charlie got dragged out of there before she could try to struggle free.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor's anger had no boundaries.</p><p>That <em>filthy worm </em>had ordered for his Charlie to be killed <em>right in front of him.</em></p><p>Before him stood a black serpent with eyes covering nearly every inch of its body.</p><p>Alastor wanted to make the Snake feel <em>pain.</em></p><p>Clutching his fist he drew blood, summoning dark tendrils that took a hold of the unsuspecting serpent, as it tried to struggle free from their grasp.</p><p>Alastor commanded his shadows to rip out <em>every single eye from the serpent's body.</em></p><p>The red-headed demon took his sweet time, Pentious' screams satistfying the lurking beast within him.</p><p>It was then that the Deer heard his beloved crying out in distress.</p><p>He had to deal with the serpent later.</p><p>Merging with the shadows, he followed the heartwrenching screams towards the pyre, which was located in the center of the village.</p><p>He saw how Charlie was already tied at the mast, the fire getting threateningly close to her feet.</p><p>People were running all over the place as they saw the red demon again.</p><p>Except for Rosie, Vaggie, Husk, Angel and Niffty, whom were trying their damnest to put the fire out.</p><p>Alastor recognized that Pentious' henchmen had used dark arts to summon said fire, rendering the groups efforts useless.</p><p>The demon could hear Pentious breaking out of the courtroom, and Alastor knew he had no choice.</p><p>He had to act <em>fast.</em></p><p>His form appeared in front of Charlie.</p><p>Together they stood amongst the flames and their eyes locked.</p><p>Alastor tore his neck open with his claws, and embraced Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was beyond terrified.</p><p>The demon was standing right in front of her.</p><p>It grabbed Charlie and she welcomed the thought of a painless death with an open mind.</p><p>Burning alive would be so much worse.</p><p>It was then that the <em>divine scent</em> hit her full force.</p><p>Charlie's mouth latched on to the demon's neck, lapping up the sanguine elixir with fervour.</p><p>She was reaching a completely new high, but she also thought she could hear something?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>'I've got you under my skin</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>I've got you deep in the heart of me</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>So deep in my heart, you're really a part of me</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>I've got you under my skin'</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The demon was singing...</p>
  <p>...<em>Alastor?</em></p>
  <p>Charlie's entire world burst into colours and she felt something within her change.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>---</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>As Rosie looked up, she could see how red flames engulfed the two figures in the fire.</p>
  <p>However, neither of them were burning.</p>
  <p>She saw how her beloved daughter grew wings, and the sight of it was so breathtaking that the dame stopped trying to put the fire out.</p>
  <p>The flames started climbing higher and higher as they turned into an unnatural blue colour. The air was moving with various red symbols, and she swore the sky turned a deep crimson.</p>
  <p>Rosie admitted that she had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight before her.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>---</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alastor never let go of her as the hellish inferno enveloped them.</p>
  <p>As he opened his eyes to look at the love of his life, his eyes widened in wonder.</p>
  <p>Charlie's eyes now had slit pupils and red scleras, her lips had turned odsidian and she was paler than moonlight.</p>
  <p>Her horns were absolutely magnificent.</p>
  <p>Alastor saw tears in her eyes, and he wiped them away with his hand.</p>
  <p>It had worked.</p>
  <p>
    <em>She had presented.</em>
  </p>
  <p>The red demon snapped his fingers, his shadows encasing the both of them.</p>
  <p>
    <em>It was time to go home.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooo I wonder how things are gonna go from here on out? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Inferno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We have arrived in Hell!!<br/>I might go on a small break to see where I wanna take this, it'll be a few days tops :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After darkness there was fire.</p><p>Charlie was falling, falling, <em>falling further down.</em></p><p>The abyss awaited her.</p><p>Red patterns twisted around her, the flames whispered her name.</p><p>There was no ground nor sky.</p><p>The demoness could see silhouettes with great wings flying around and they looked so free and triumphant.</p><p>The sound of thunder resonated withing the dark clouds in the distance.</p><p>A dissonant chanting sounded around her, never ceasing.</p><p>Charlie clutched her hand with the Red Demon.</p><p>
  <em>Alastor...</em>
</p><p>They fell for an eternity.</p><p>Despite her being scared, despite all the chaos around her,</p><p>
  <em>she had never felt as free as this.</em>
</p><p>She was finally free.</p><p>Filled with pure euphoria, she could now understand what the chanting meant.</p><p>
  <em>'Alis volare ponas'<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spread your wings and fly.</em>
</p><p>Charlie and Alastor stopped falling and eventually they were floating amidst the inferno, holding eachother.</p><p>Only now was she able to have a good look at him.</p><p>The demon from her dreams...</p><p>he had been the one that rescued her from the cage of mortality.</p><p>Charlie laughed, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>He had set her free.</em>
</p><p>They finally landed on red sand, Alastor helping Charlie to stand up and adjust to her new body. Charlie was completely nude unlike Alastor, who donned a red pinstripe suit. But the beautiful blonde didn't seem to mind.</p><p>'Where are we?' she asked Alastor, looking around her with awe. The skies twisted with dark colours and the vast red desert seemed endless.</p><p>'We have arrived in Hell', Alastor declared, looking down at the love of his life.</p><p>'Welcome home, your Highness', he added as they gazed at the impressive landscape together.</p><p>Alastor took her hand in his and the next moment they were standing before the most impressive castle Charlie had ever seen. It was constructed from some kind of obsidian stone and its towers reached endlessly towards the skies. Small impish creatures approached the couple and started leading them towards the colossal structure. It seemed like they were at the backside of the castle, for the group went through a small side door.</p><p>As Charlie observed her new surroundings, her jaw dropped. It was like being inside one of those fancy stone churches that she had seen paintings of, but all this was far grander. Tall stained glass windows decorated the walls, twisting the seeping light into an array of colours. Charlie could barely make out the ceiling since it was so high up. There were thousands of candles that floated around them serenely, casting off a blue light.</p><p>Charlie simply couldn't believe her eyes and she was so caught up marvelling at her surroundings that she hadn't noticed that they had arrived in the throne room.</p><p>She felt Alastor's grip on her hand tighten and she looked up as an unfamiliar voice spoke:</p><p>'My dearest daughter! Welcome home', sat upon the throne was a man dressed in white and next to him was probably the most beautiful woman Charlie had ever seen. Both of them had blonde hair just like her.</p><p>They also looked quite a lot like her...</p><p>Had the man called her his daughter?</p><p>The woman strode towards her briskly but elegantly, hugging her dearest daughter and Alastor had to let go of her hand.</p><p>'Oh I am so glad you're finally back!' the woman exlaimed, pulling back to take a good look at her daughter.</p><p>'You certainly take after your father' the lady smiled, and Charlie was more confused than ever.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor felt nervous.</p><p>No-one had told him what would happen <em>after</em> he had managed to bring Charlie back.</p><p>He honestly felt quite bad for the girl, since a change as big as this was quite a bit to take in all at once. He could see how lost she looked, but there also seemed to be somewhat genuine happiness in her eyes.</p><p>Was he just seeing things?</p><p>Alastor noticed Lucifer making his way towards them, his gaze fixed on Alastor. The redheaded demon felt his everpresent grin widen to hide the sudden falling feeling in his gut. Would he be swiftly dismissed now that he had fulfilled his task, never allowed to see Charlie again?</p><p>'Alastor, my dear old friend! I must commend you for managing to bring my dear daughter back!' Lucifer praised, patting Alastor's shoulder.</p><p>'It was my honour, your Highness', he answered simply and gave a polite nod, forcing himself to not flinch at the unwelcome touch.</p><p>Lilith turned to them as well and Charlie ran back to Alastor's side, hugging his arm. Lucifer chuckled at this.</p><p>'Quite fond of eachother already, I see', he declared and shared a knowing look with the Queen of Hell.</p><p>'Seeing as you two are Intended, we have decided to let you have our daughter's hand in marriage', Lilith told Alastor, a proud smile adorning her dark lips as she looked at her daughter lovingly.</p><p>It was uncharacteristic for Alastor to be speechless.</p><p>'I...am eternally grateful to you, your Highness', he thanked and gave a respectful nod, feeling a pang of nostalgia from when Rosie had given the same sentiment. Lucifer's smile widened as he clapped his hands together.</p><p>'Perfect! Now until we find you a suitable abode, we will have the servants show you to your room'.</p><p>Alastor started following Charlie until Lucifer called out to him:</p><p>'Alastor! May I have a word with you in private?'</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When Charlie was escorted to the room she would be sharing with Alastor, it felt like she had awakened from a trance.</p><p>She was in Hell and she had finally met her actual parents, but...</p><p>The girl missed Rosie terribly...</p><p>And Vaggie...</p><p>And everyone else back at Hazbin.</p><p>Well, except for the townsfolk, they had tried to burn her alive after all.</p><p>Looking around the grand suite, she found it decorated much in the same fashion as the rest of the castle. She would've preferred more light, since it was dark.</p><p>Out of nowhere a floating ball of fire appeared before her. Startled, she stumbled back in fright and wanted it away from her. It was gone as soon as it had appeared, leaving the blonde mystified.</p><p>Charlie thought of the ball of fire again, and it reappeared.</p><p>
  <em>She had power over fire?</em>
</p><p>She summoned a few more and made them fly around in different patterns. She thought about the beautiful woman whom was apparently her mother. She had horns similar to hers.</p><p>At least down here, she wasn't seen as a freak of nature.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was sat in Lucifer's study, with the man himself sitting on the other side of the desk.</p><p>'Razzle and Dazzle returned just shy before you and Charlotte appeared, and the news I received were not pleasant, to say the least', the devil told Alastor with a grim look.</p><p>'What have you heard?' the Deer Demon inquired, inclining his head to the side.</p><p>'I heard that Pentious has caused a lot of trouble upstairs?' Lucifer laced his fingers together and rested his head upon them.</p><p>Alastor's fists clenched at the thought of that <em>pest.</em></p><p>'Indeed he has, your Highness. Might I add that he directly threatened to end Charlie's life after outrageously suggesting that he'd spare her if she <em>married him. </em>Afterwards he planned to usurp the throne, naturally', Alastor added, his smile a tad strained.</p><p>'I see', Lucifer stood up and gazed out of the enormous window that overlooked the Pentagram City.</p><p>'I'll have some of my men bring him back down here. Pentious is going to face some <em>major consequences </em>for what he's done', he said, and abruptly turned back towards Alastor with a large grin plastered on his face.</p><p>'But I digress! I think it would be best if you rejoined 'Charlie' for now' the devil put emphasis on the nickname that Alastor had accidentally let slip when he referred to the demoness.</p><p>Alastor stood up and thanked Lucifer, making his way out of the study.</p><p>'Oh and Alastor?' Lucifer called, the Red Demon stopping in his tracks.</p><p>'Make sure you give Lilith and I beautiful grandchildren!'</p><p>Alastor could hear the amusement dripping from the man's voice.</p><p>Nodding, the Deer Demon started making his way back to his lovely demoness, wondering if that had been an order or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think is gonna happen next? :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'M BACK!!<br/>I'm so sorry for taking so long, there has been a lot of hassle in my life recently, but imma get back on track :D<br/>I won't likely post everyday like I used to since I have so much shit to do now, but there will be regular updates &lt;3<br/>I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it's a bit short XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark outside. A delicate knock on the door momentarily shook Rosie from her trance. She had been staring into the void through the round window in Charlie's room for weeks. As Husk entered, he couldn't help but notice the dame's ghastly state. Rosie's eyes were adorned by dark circles and her hair looked unkempt. Her already pale complexion had become almost ghostly, since she had stopped going outside shortly after the incident. She just couldn't bear to see the faces of those vile residents of Hazbin. The look in her eyes was hollow, having lost any resemblance of life aside from the occasional lethargic blink.</p><p>Husk inched towards Rosie and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, like she might shatter from the contact. The woman didn't even shift from the sudden prescence next to her.</p><p>She was still wearing a mourning dress.</p><p>'Rosie...' Husk whispered, his voice strained. It wasn't like he hadn't tried before, it just became harder each time.</p><p>The dame didn't answer as per usual, her gaze locked on something imperceptable beyong the glass of the window.</p><p>'You can't stay here forever, yanno?' Husk tried weakly, knowing full well that his attempts were futile.</p><p>It wasn't like Husk couldn't manage the brothel by himself, but that was hardly the reason he still kept trying.</p><p>However, he had begun to slowly lose hope. It had been two months already.</p><p>The fire had left nothing behind but a dark spot indicating where the horrible deed had taken place. There was no sign of Charlie or Alastor and the mysterious priest had disappeared along with his henchmen, that bastard. No-one had the slightest idea of where Charlie had vanished, so she was assumed dead.</p><p>This broke Rosie completely. Ever since that day, she spent most of her time in Charlie's room. At times Husk could hear muffled cries emanating from the attic, which haunted his dreams with how heartbreaking the sound was.</p><p>Sighing, the bartender turned to leave but was stopped by an unexpected sound.</p><p>'Husk...Do you believe in Heaven?' asked Rosie, her voice hoarse from lack of use. The man froze.</p><p>'Uhm...I wouldn't necessarily call myself a godly man, but...' he sat next to Rosie, taking her hand in his. Only now did he notice a red silken cloth clutched in one of her hands, he could even make out some sort of black embroidery on it.</p><p>'If there is a Heaven, I believe fullheartedly that Charlie is among the angels', Husk murmured, his eyes downcast.</p><p>Rosie broke down, crying into Husk's shoulder until the sun arose.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was wearing a simple red dress as per Alastor's request, since it was his favourite colour after all. The young girl was darting along the halls of the castle with Razzle and Dazzle trailing after her. It was comforting to have something familiar down here, in addition to Alastor of course.</p><p>The young blonde had gotten well acquainted with her parents at this point, she had been in Hell for longer than she cared to remember.</p><p>Time didn't matter down here.</p><p>Her mother was such a kind soul, teaching her about their shared heritage and the prospects of womanhood. Lilith had the most beautiful singing voice Charlie had ever heard and her father wasn't too bad either, with him being a multi-instrumentalist among other things, most notably being the Devil himself. Charlie had not imagined Satan to look the way he did, with the white outfit, tophat and cane and all.</p><p>Charlie's parents had summoned her to join them for dinner. They didn't really need to eat, but they could still enjoy the simpler pleasures of the afterlife. Consumption of blood wasn't exactly necessary either if one wanted to lose their mind to their cravings. It was practically second nature to demons, courtesy of the man upstairs of course.</p><p>'There you are! We thought you had gotten lost along the way!' Lucifer teased his daughter, pinching her cheek as she rounded the corner that opened up to the massive dining hall.</p><p>'No worries, I made extra sure to memorize the right way this time!' the girl giggled, a blush rising to her face. It was nearly impossible not to get lost in this behemoth of a castle.</p><p>'My dear little darling, no need to fret! I was simply pulling your leg!' Lucifer said as he turned on his heel, making his way to the end of the grande dinner table. Charlie took her seat on the left side of him, with Lilith sitting across from her on the man's right side. Alastor wouldn't be joining them since he had some errands to run down in the Pentagram City, probably busy looking for an abode for Charlie and him to move into.</p><p>Charlie paid no mind to the odd looks her parents were exchanging with eachother, until Lucifer cleared his throat to get her attention. Charlie's gaze lifted with her mouth full of bread, which was quite the endearing sight.</p><p>'Charlotte, darling...your mother and I have been talking and we thought it an important matter to be discussed with you immediately', the Devil began, taking a hold of Charlie's hand. Lilith gave the young girl a reassuring look.</p><p>'We are beyond ecstatic to have you back with us, but understandably we weren't able to raise you from the very beginning and your mother and I have found ourselves to be a little...how do they say it?' Lucifer looked to Lilith for help.</p><p>'What your father is trying to say is that we would very much like it if you blessed us with a grandchild, dearest', the woman said with a loving smile.</p><p>Charlie choked on her bread for a moment, with her father patting her back, continuing:</p><p>'This would of course mean that you'd have to get married first! We have an image to uphold, after all', he explained.</p><p>The reason for Charlie's sputtering wasn't for the reason one might think.</p><p>It was just that this had reminded her of someone all of a sudden.</p><p>
  <em>'So if you really do like him, I won't be opposed if you choose to pursue something more with him. You are an adult after all. Just promise me that you give me beautiful grandchildren once you get married!'</em>
</p><p>Rosie...</p><p>She missed her so terribly.</p><p>And Vaggie...</p><p>And everyone else...</p><p>Lucifer and Lilith had not the slightest idea what had brought upon such a reaction as they comforted their daughter with worry etched onto their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Charlie :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit's gonna hit the fan soon again :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor could say with certainty that it felt good to be back home. He hadn't even realized how homesick he had been! Oh how the Deer Demon had missed the chaos and carnage of Hell, enjoying the general atmophere that now surrounded him.</p><p>He had even managed to find a manor for Charlie and him to stay in! Granted, it had taken a lot of threatening and bodily harm to acquire the property, but that was a minor detail. Alastor could already imagine Charlie's delighted face once she saw the beautiful forest that surrounded the abode, helping her settle in for sure.</p><p>Even though he had only been gone for a few hours, the man missed his darling doe terribly. He couldn't wait to tell her the news just to see Charlie's lovely smile.</p><p>Wasting no time, the Red Demon teleported towards where he felt Charlie's presence.</p><p>But instead of a smile, he was greeted with a worrying sight.</p><p>The demoness was in their shared suite, crying her eyes out on the floor. Alastor felt his guts twist at the scene, moving to the girl's side in an instant. Crouching down to join her on the floor, he took a hold of her face to direct her gaze towards his. Alastor's Intended looked absolutely heartbroken.</p><p>'My love, whatever is the matter?' the Overlord inquired, his smile faltering a bit.</p><p>'I-I miss home! I miss Rosie and Vaggie a-and everyone else! All of this has been too much at once', she managed to choke out, hugging Alastor weakly. The man was speechless, he hadn't expected her to be so attached to the people in her former life.</p><p>Alastor simply didn't understand. Charlie had everything she could ever want down here. She didn't have to live in a brothel anymore or spend her days by herself. She had even started playing the piano, a hobby that she couldn't have even dreamed of back in the mortal realm with how expensive instruments were. She had the world at her fingertips!</p><p>As Alastor pondered, he had a near epiphany.</p><p>He looked at the situation from another standpoint. What if he had lost Charlie to Pentious, never to see her again?</p><p>Maybe he understood a bit better now, not quite, but better. The Deer Demon himself had never had any emotional attachments prior to Charlie.</p><p>She truly was one of a kind.</p><p>'I'm sure they all miss you too, I know Rosie would never forget you, my love', Alastor whispered into her hair, rocking them back and forth on the carpeted floor.</p><p>It was then that Charlie pulled back and the determined look on her face had him instantly regret his choice of words.</p><p>'Can we go give them a visit? I promise I'll be really quick!' Charlie pleaded, taking his gloved hands in hers. Alastor's smile strained, for what he was about to do made him feel <em>awful</em>.</p><p>'Darling...we can't go back...' he admitted quietly, hating the fact how her face fell even more.</p><p>'W-what do you mean Alastor?' she asked with a wavering voice.</p><p>'Pentious is still up there and leaving Hell isn't exactly easy', the Demon explained and Charlie's eyes welled with more tears, she choked out:</p><p>'I-I'll do anything! How did you get up there?' she asked hastily, clinging onto his coat.</p><p>'You would need Lucifer's permission to go up there and he is nearly the only one who is capable of sending someone to the mortal realm. There have been some other ways, but those have been lost to history', Alastor lied through his teeth.</p><p>Of course he could go up there whenever he wanted. Every Demon whom had been a servant of Lucifer ever since his Fall from heaven could visit the mortal realm.</p><p>Pentious was a pesky problem to deal with, sure, but it was nothing Alastor couldn't handle.</p><p>It was just that Charlie was finally <em>his. </em></p><p>Alastor wouldn't want her having any second thoughts,</p><p>and he hated <em>sharing.</em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned, but it was all futile. Alastor was still up, writing something on a piece of parchment, since it wasn't that late yet.</p><p>The Demoness couldn't take it anymore and got up from the bed, with her Intended turning his gaze towards her in curiousity.</p><p>'Where are you off to?' he inquired, tilting his head.</p><p>'I can't sleep, thought I'd walk around the castle to tire myself out', she answered softly, making her way to the door.</p><p>'Would you like me to join you?' Alastor offered.</p><p>'No, it's alright. I wouldn't want to bother you when you're busy', Charlie said a tad too quickly.</p><p>'If you say so, dearest' the man answered, turning back to whatever he was doing. Charlie left the room swiftly, her bare feet barely making any sound against the stone floors.</p><p>Alastor stopped his writing for a moment and summoned his shadow. After a moment it slinked back into the darkness of the room, disappearing from view.</p><p>Charlie was a terrible liar.</p><p>Alastor had to know what his love was <em>really up to.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Charlie hurried towards her father's office, which was situated on the higher floors of the castle. She had made sure that she was completely alone, not even Razzle or Dazzle were accompanying her like usual. Those two were fast asleep at the foot of her and Alastor's shared bed.</p><p>She reached her destination and hesitated for only a moment before knocking on the door. A chipper invitation to come in sounded from the other side. The young woman opened the door meekly and let herself enter. Truth be told, she didn't know her father that well, so she was always a bit nervous to interact with him. The closest thing she had ever had to a father had been...</p><p>
  <em>Husk...</em>
</p><p>'Charlotte! What on earth are you doing up so late?'</p><p>Charlie approached her father whom was seated behind his desk. From behind him you could see the lights of the Pentagram City illuminating the now dark skies.</p><p>'Uhm...I actually wanted to talk with you', the girl answered shyly, walking closer towards Lucifer.</p><p>'Oh? What's the matter darling?' the man in white inquired, noticing Charlie's apparent urgency.</p><p>'I...would it at all be possible if I could visit my old home?' she asked with her eyes downcast.</p><p>She was met with an unnerving silence.</p><p>Charlie could hear how Lucifer got up and rounded the table to stand right behind her.</p><p>The Demoness felt nervous.</p><p>'Let me make one thing exceptionally clear, Charlotte', the coldness of the Devil's voice sent chills down Charlie's spine. She shouldn't have come here.</p><p>'You are not to return to the mortal realm under <em>any circumstances, </em>is that clear?' he continued. Charlie was frozen to the spot, unable to answer him. What made all of this so much worse was that she couldn't see her father's face.</p><p>'You would be in grave danger if you were to go back. I am only trying to protect you, my dearest daughter', the warmth slowly seeped back into his voice, yet Charlie was still quite frightened.</p><p>'Now, off to sleep you go! I believe you and your mother are to discuss wedding plans and it simply wouldn't do to have you sleep deprived. Goodnight, Charlotte', Lucifer said with finality, going back to sit at his desk and shuffling some papers around.</p><p>Charlie bid a quick goodnight in return as she nearly scrambled out of the office.</p><p>She didn't notice a peculiar looking shadow near the doorframe as she passed it.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>'I know you're there, Alastor', Lucifer declared calmly while finishing his signature on yet another document. Alastor materialized in front of the desk, since there was no use in hiding anymore.</p><p>'I am quite worried for Charlotte', Lucifer continued without looking up at Alastor, which irked the red-clad demon a bit.</p><p>'I need you to keep a close eye on her. Also, the first time this was a strong suggestion, but I feel like I need to word it more clearly', the Devil finally looked up at Alastor with a steady gaze.</p><p>'I need her to bear an heir. As you would know, this is quite urgent and yes, this is an order'.</p><p><em>Of course it was an order, </em>Alastor barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes.</p><p>Their heir-to-be had something to do with the prophecy, but the texts were so cryptic that it was hard to make heads or tails out of most of it.</p><p>'I'll see to it immediately, Your Highness', the Deer Demon answered, nearly salivating from the prospect of getting to enjoy Charlie's blood soon. She had been a little hesitant to get intimate with him lately, so at least now he had a good excuse to use every trick in the book to claim her again.</p><p>'Good', Lucifer grinned and Alastor took this as his que to leave.</p><p>After all, Alastor had an order to fulfill.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though we're not near the end of this fic yet, I just can't decide if I should give this a happy or a sad ending XD What do you all think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Fornication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some light smut in the beginning, with a familiar character making an appearance later in the chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie could've sworn that Alastor hadn't been in their suite when she had returned. Already unsettled, it frightened her even more when she saw him back at his desk after closing the door and locking it for good measure. Not like that could do much, but it made her feel a bit better.</p><p>Alastor turned towards her, taking in her disoriented appearance.</p><p>'My! You were quick, everything alright?' asked the man, feigning ignorance.</p><p>'U-uh yeah, all is good', the girl muttered and made her way towards the bed, though she doubted she'd be able to get a wink of sleep for the rest of the night.</p><p>Suddenly Alastor got up and approached her.</p><p>Charlie stilled, for there was something amiss about her Intended, even though she had no clue what it could be. It made her feel uneasy.</p><p>Alastor stopped right in front of her, taking in the sight of his beloved. Her skin gleamed with sweat, whether it was from running or fear, neither of them knew.</p><p>The young girl's chest heaved up and down, attracting the Deer Demon's gaze towards her breasts. His gaze was so intense, too intense, her breath hitched.</p><p>No matter how hard she tried, all she could see was the demon from her dreams trying to take advantage of her.</p><p><em>Charlie, it's just Alastor! There is nothing to worry about, </em>a voice which didn't feel like her own whispered in her subconscious and despite the tension she felt herself relax a bit.</p><p><em>It's okay, it's okay, </em>the blonde kept repeating to herself like it was a mantra. Alastor guided her towards the bed by placing his hand at the small of her back. Once she faced the bed, he undid the lacing on the back of her dress and it slipped down her form to pool at her feet. She nearly shivered when the air hit her damp skin.</p><p>She didn't know if she really wanted this. Alastor had tried to get intimate with her before, but she had politely declined all of those attempts. His appearance just made her feel too uneasy, even when she knew that she loved the man.</p><p>Then an idea struck her.</p><p>If she bore an heir like Lucifer had asked her to, maybe she could then ask him again to let her visit the mortal realm once she got back on his good graces?</p><p>Besides, she felt a bit bad for rejecting Alastor's advances when he had been nothing but kind to her. He was her saviour, after all. Without him she would have perished in the flames of the pyre.</p><p>Like an assault on her senses, the heavenly scent hit her like a fist in the gut. Alastor thrust a torn wrist under her nose and she latched onto it immediately, the burst of taste and sensations almost too much. Before long Charlie realized she was on all fours on the bed, still suckling onto the bleeding wrist.</p><p>
  <em>It was so delicious.</em>
</p><p>The girl could feel Alastor's hard lenght pressing against her entrance, slipping in without almost any resistance.</p><p>She was so wet already.</p><p>He thrust into her mercilessly, animalistic grunts escaping from him and Charlie keened at the sensation. This felt different than their previous times, more primal and feral in nature. Alastor might've bit into Charlie's neck at some point but she was so lost in the intense pleasure that she didn't really notice despite the blood trickling down her right shoulder.</p><p>Alastor clawed at Charlie's back and then grabbed her hips so forcefully that it left an array of bruises. His beloved's blood had him riled up and he kept rutting into her as if his very life depended on it.</p><p>Charlie had no idea how long they went at it, but she felt Alastor's thrusts becoming more frantic, his laboured panting sounding right next to her ear. He went stiff as he emptied his seed into her, caressing her breasts.</p><p>'You belong to me', he whispered as he mouthed at her bleeding shoulder, slowly slipping out of her.</p><p>'And I belong to you', the man continued as he picked her up and laid Charlie down on her pillows, before tucking her in. </p><p>'I love you', Charlie told him gently, feeling like for a moment he was the Alastor she knew.</p><p>The Overlord smiled and kissed her forehead, his eyes filled with pure adoration as he pulled back to look at her. It was the last image Charlie saw before drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie blushed as she recounted last nights activities with Alastor as she was discussing with her mother about the wedding that was to be held in a few weeks. It was going to be a massive event and nearly every denizen of Hell was partaking in the celebration. The colour theme for the wedding was red, of course.</p><p>Charlie realized that now would be her golden opportunity to ask what her mother thought of her visiting Rosie.</p><p>'Mother...I'd like to know if you'd be fine with letting me visit the mortal realm?' the young girl asked in a bout of bravery.</p><p>Her mother's expression morphed into one of shock, before turning into a rather sorrowful one.</p><p>'Darling, as much as I'd like to help you, we both know that your father is very much against it', Lilith said, reaching out to place a stray lock of hair behind Charlie's ear.</p><p>'It is dangerous up there and I would hate to see you leave so soon after we just got you back', the Queen of Hell sighed. Charlie hadn't even thought of how selfish her request was, which seemed to distress her mother greatly.</p><p>'Oh...I'm sorry mother, I didn't mean to upset you', the demoness apologized and Lilith shook her head, a smile grazing her lips yet again.</p><p>'It's quite alright, my dear. There's no harm in asking', she said on both of them continued planning the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>That very same day Charlie and Alastor moved to their new abode, much to the girl's surprise. The manor reminded her of the one back in the mortal realm and the surrounding forests brought her a strange sense of comfort. The building was painted a matte black, which made it actually quite hard to spot from a distance, since the trees grew quite densely.</p><p>It reminded her of the time Alastor had shown her his house back in Hazbin and she felt a pang of nostalgia. This time however, they had more than enough servants to take care of the place.</p><p>There was a quaint little area in the vast backyard where Razzle and Dazzle could roam which made Charlie extremely happy. She would have to thank Alastor later for getting them such a lovely place to live in.</p><p>The Overlord had left Charlie to her own devices and she found herself wondering around the massive library situated near the center of the building. She scanned the shelves for a copy of <em>Alice in Wonderland, </em>but had no luck in her endeavour. That was until she spotted a smaller whitehaired imp dusting the bookshelves.</p><p>'Excuse me? Would you happen to know if we have Alice in Wonderland somewhere in here?' Charlie asked the imp, almost scaring the poor guy out of his skin.</p><p>'O-of course mistress, I'll go fetch it for you immediately!' said the imp, scampering off and returning quicker than Charlie had anticipated, handing her the book.</p><p>'Oh thank you so much! My name is Charlie, by the way. What's yours?' she beamed at the small guy.</p><p>'M-my name is Moxxie, mistress', the imp answered bashfully, rubbing his neck.</p><p>'It's nice to meet you! And thank you so much for finding this for me! See you later', Charlie thanked him before turning on her heel to go find Alastor. It had been a long time since he had last read to her.</p><p>Moxxie looked on in confusion, surprised that the Princess of Hell herself had been so kind to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooo I'm so excited!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Fawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some bonding between deer daddy and our lovely demon belle :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie found Alastor in a room in the upper levels of the house which she presumed would become his office. It was quite spacious, not as big as Lucifer's, but there was enough room for a small chamber orchestra.</p><p>Alastor's head whipped towards the blonde woman from behind an odd looking contraption on the desk, his heart almost stopping from how she radiated with joy.</p><p>Had she always been this beautiful?</p><p>'Alastor! It has been such a long time since you have last read to me, and I was thinking that it could be good for you to take a break from your Overlordly duties. We haven't gotten to spend that much time together recently. Well, except briefly last night...' she blushed bashfully whilst subconciously biting her lip which almost had Alastor choking on his spit.</p><p>It had been so long since she had approached him so casually like this. In recent months, she had felt a bit distant, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.</p><p>Alastor hadn't even realized how much he had missed this side of her. All of his work related duties went right out of the window at that moment.</p><p>'Of course, my dear little doe. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you in a moment', Alastor said and Charlie made her way towards a small sofa situated in front of a small, unlit fireplace. She assumed that Alastor's office would also hold the role of being a room for his time of leisure. There were a few instruments in one corner and she even spotted a gramophone close by.</p><p>Suddenly the gramophone materialized on the coffee table in front of her and started playing soft music. The fireplace came to life, the warm flames creating twisting shadows around it. Alastor sat nect to her and she offered him the book. He chuckled lightly once he got a look at the cover.</p><p>'Brings memories, doesn't it?' he stated, opening to where they had left off and started reading.</p><p>Charlie studied Alastor's face as he read. Indeed he looked far more terrifying than the man she had originally met, but the way he read to her was all the same.</p><p>He indeed still was the man she had fallen in love with.</p><p>As they saying goes, don't judge a book by its cover, right?</p><p>Although it had her wondering what her ominous dreams had meant.</p><p>She abandoned those thoughts as soon as they entered her mind and focused on Alastor's smooth voice.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor read to her regularly after that and they even managed to finish the book. They had now started reading Jane Eyre, which was a bit of an unsettling story but Charlie was intrigued nonetheless. Two weeks had went by and the wedding was to be held in a week or so.</p><p>Only when she woke up this particular morning, she felt positively <em>awful. </em>Her breasts were swollen and tender and as she stood up the girl almost passed out, having to sit down and take a breather. She felt a bit ill and Alastor saw how pale she looked compared to her usual complexion.</p><p>'Darling! Are you becoming ill?' the Overlord asked, moving towards her from his side of the bed. He put the back of his hand against her forehead and she did feel warm, but not feverish.</p><p>'I think I need the rest for a bit', Charlie said as she lied back down. Alastor took her hand and used his magic to feel out what could be potentially wrong with her.</p><p>To say that he was ecstatic about what he discovered would be the understatement of the century.</p><p>He felt a life growing inside of her.</p><p>'Charlie...my love, we did it!' he exclaimed joyosly as the young girl looked at him with confusion written all over her.</p><p>'You're pregnant!' Alastor finally revealed and Charlie swore that his eyes looked a bit wet, like he was barely containing his tears of joy.</p><p>She found the sight of him oddly endearing.</p><p>Until what he said finally hit her.</p><p>Oh god.</p><p>Charlie was terrified.</p><p>Bursting into tears, she stuttered out in a panic:</p><p>'W-wait! What if I die during childbirth?'</p><p>She hadn't even thought about that, how stupid of her! Many women died during childbirth back where she was from.</p><p>And she was only sixteen, which heightened the chances of mortality during birth.</p><p>'Charlie, dearest...there's nothing to worry about. You're a purebred demon, it would take the impossible for you to die', he soothed her, not able to help himself over how <em>happy </em>he felt.</p><p>Alastor had helped to create life withing his beloved.</p><p>Usually what he did was quite the opposite.</p><p>He hoped their fawn would take after her.</p><p>Charlie managed to calm down, if only a little. She was tired and felt ill, so she just let herself fall against the pillows.</p><p>Despite himself, Alastor felt a few tears run down his face as he moved his hand to rest on her stomach.</p><p>This sight surprised Charlie greatly and she felt like this might be worth it.</p><p>She had never seen Alastor this happy before.</p><p>Moving her hand to rest on top of his, they both looked at eachother.</p><p>Everything would be alright, as long as they had one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg writing this made me so happy &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. the Housemaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am finally back!!<br/>Sorry for taking so long, this week has been crazy busy and I am positively exhausted while writing this.<br/>This chapter is a bit shorter since I wanted to update ASAP and I am also super duper tired, but I hope ya'll enjoy regardless &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the help of her maid Millie, Charlie finally managed to get up from the bed. She even needed help getting dressed, since she felt so lightheaded that the blonde could barely stay on her feet. Alastor had left soon after the news, since he was a busy Overlord after all.</p><p>'M'lady! Are you feeling alright?' asked the small imp, worry plastered all over her pretty face.</p><p>Charlie waved a weak hand and smiled at Millie:</p><p>'Oh don't you worry about me, I just found out that I am heavy with child, which is why I might feel a bit out of it'.</p><p>Millie's eyes widened and a delighted smile spread across her face.</p><p>'Oh I love children! They can be a bit of a hassle but ya love em regardless-' and her sentence was cut short when the small imp slapped a hand across her mouth, seemingly embarrassed.</p><p>'Oh I am terribly sorry M'lady, I have a bad habit of rambling, I should've just stayed silent!' the red skinned woman exclaimed, and she seemed almost...</p><p>...scared?</p><p>'Oh Millie, I don't mind chatting with you at all! Say, do you have any children yourself?' Charlie asked in hopes of calming the small woman down, she might even receive some useful tips. The dark-haired woman visibly relaxed.</p><p>'No I don't, M'ilady, although I wish I had...' Millie had a bit of a distant look in her eyes. A steady silence fell between them for a moment.</p><p>'You don't need to call me M'lady all the time, just Charlie is fine', the demoness said suddenly, taking Mollie's hand in hers. The imp looked alarmed.</p><p>'Are you sure?' the small woman asked, her voice wavering with uncertainty.</p><p>'Absolutely', Charlie confirmed radiantly, with Mollie giving her a shy smile.</p><p>'How about I help you walk downstairs, M'la-I mean Charlie?' Mollie suggested and Charlie grinned:</p><p>'I would love to'.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As Alastor was causing mayhem around Pentagram City, he couldn't help but feel extremely happy.</p><p>He was going to be a father.</p><p>Previously he had never even cared about having offspring, but this had felt different.</p><p>The Deer Demon and the Princess of Hell had created life together.</p><p>The man's chest felt like it was filled with...sunshine and honey!</p><p>It was <em>disgusting.</em></p><p>Yet somehow...</p><p>It just felt really pleasant.</p><p>He had another reason to be happy.</p><p>Alastor's longtime project had finally succeeded! He was now able to broadcast his carnage on this little nifty thing that he had named the 'radio'.</p><p>Of course he would somehow have to manage to get the recipients to acquire their own radio's, but that was all in due time.</p><p>For now, he could enjoy biting into the flesh of yet another innocent pedestrian and devouring them bite by bite.</p><p>When he was finally satisfied with the amount of blood that he had spilled, it was time to return to his lovely Charlie. Alastor knew that Lucifer wouldn't be very pleased by the carnage that the red demon had caused yet again, but he had a bit more leeway now that he had successfully returned the Princess of Hell back home.</p><p>Alastor just couldn't help himself.</p><p>He had been so happy that he <em>had to let it out somehow.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The wedding is right around the corner ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Breaking News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next chapter is going to be about the wedding, but for now have some foreshadowing and a special guest appearance for Moon_Man ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie had only just managed to get herself seated at the breakfast table when she saw Alastor emerging from behind a corner. Despite Millie's help, she felt even more exhausted than before. Millie had given the young demoness some mint leaves to chew on, since it was a common herb used among pregnant women. Apparently it helped with fatigue and nausea.</p><p>Alastor looked so lively as he sauntered towards his fiancé, crouching next to the chair she sat at. He put his hand on her stomach and leaned his head against her thigh, looking up at her with pure adoration.</p><p>It was a strange but oddly sweet moment.</p><p>Charlie smiled down at him, asking:</p><p>'Would you like to join me for breakfast?'</p><p>'I would love nothing more', he replied as he got up and sat next to her, wanting to be as close as possible.</p><p>Charlie didn't eat much as she felt so ill, so 'breakfast' consisted mostly of Alastor treading his fingers through her blonde locks and chatting about this and that. Charlie looked like she might fall back asleep any moment now, so the man opted on teleporting the both of them back to the master bedroom, tucking her in and staying for a bit just to make sure she would be alright.</p><p>But alas, he had to leave to have a word with Lucifer. The Deer Demon ordered Millie to look after the lovely demoness as he made his way towards the Magne estate, his wide grin a bit eerier than usual.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>’Greetings, my fair lady!’ Alastor chimed as he encountered Lilith enjoying her day at the massive orchard situated in front of the castle. She seemed surprised by his sudden appearance until a gracious smile adorned her lips.</p><p> </p><p>’Alastor, my future son-in-law! What brings you here on a fine day like this?’ the tall demoness inquired, plucking a ripe apple and placing it in a basket held by an imp servant.</p><p> </p><p>’Well I bear the most joyous news, Your Highness! It is with great pleasure that I announce to you that our beloved Charlotte is heavy with my child’, the man grinned proudly and Lilith’s jaw nearly dropped. Had she been holding another apple at that moment, it would’ve become acquainted with the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith was barely able to contain her excitement, turning around and calling behind her:</p><p> </p><p>’Lucifer, come here! There are some news for you!’</p><p> </p><p>The man clad in white appeared seemingly out of nowhere, curiously looking between his wife and Alastor.</p><p> </p><p>’Let’s hear it then’, Lucifer humoured the Deer Demon.</p><p> </p><p>’You are going to become a <span>grandfather</span>, Your Highness’, Alastor jeered with a glint of mischief in his eyes, enjoying how the Devil’s left eye twitched a bit at the mortal title.</p><p> </p><p>That was of course until the meaning of Alastor’s statement fully sank in and Lucifer looked quite delighted, almost <em>unnervingly </em><span>so.</span></p><p> </p><p>It was quite bizarre how the blonde man took a hold of Lilith and spun her around, both of them laughing. Alastor hadn't expected that these news would bring such a strong reaction out of the royal pair. Lucifer stopped and walked towards the red-headed demon, patting him strongly on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>’I applaud you, my old friend! I say we should pay a visit to Charlotte right now!’ the Devil proposed, but for some reason Alastor found himself quite opposed to the idea.</p><p> </p><p>’I would advice against that, your highness, Charlotte is not feeling well at the moment-’ the red-clad man tried, but was waved off by the blonde man.</p><p> </p><p>’Nonsense! We’ll be gone before you know it!’</p><p> </p><p>Alastor was right about to object when he suddenly got distracted by something behind Lilith. It looked to be an old man in a rocking chair and the sight was somehow so bizarre that Alastor was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him.</p><p> </p><p>However, in the time that he regarded the peculiar sight, Lucifer had already disappeared into thin air. Alastor followed suite almost instantly, not comfortable leaving Charlie alone with her father with how ominously Lucifer was acting about this entire ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith sighed and thought it best not to leave her husband and Alastor with eachother for extended periods of time. There seemed to be some level of almost hostile tension between them and she wasn’t about to let Lucifer act without thinking first.</p><p> </p><p>So she followed suite, the small imp left alone with a basket full of red apples. As the small creature had nothing better to do, he sat down and decided to wait for his mistress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Charlie was right about to fall asleep when a commotion broke out of nowhere right in front of the bed. Millie nearly jumped out of her skin from the sudden onslaught of noise provided by the Deer Demon and Lucifer himself.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed that Alastor was trying to prevent Lucifer from getting anywhere near Charlie, holding onto the white coat without much success. The Father of Lies managed to drag himself and Alastor towards the pregnant girl, which admittedly was quite a comical sight. Alastor looked as if he was right about to lose it, when Lilith appeared in the room as well, shooing both of the men away.</p><p> </p><p>’Let her breathe, you men have no idea what she has to endure right now’, she said calmly, sitting on a small stool next to Charlie. Granted, the girl hadn’t been pregnant for very long and she was sure the worst was yet to come regarding her pregnancy, but she was nonetheless grateful for Lilith’s intervention.</p><p> </p><p>The next half-hour went by in a blur for the young demoness, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. If she recalled correctly, her parents visitation consisted mostly of Lucifer gushing over the babe while Alastor was not-so discreetly trying to get the Devil further away from the bed. Lilith stayed silent most of the time, inquiring how Charlie had been feeling lately.</p><p> </p><p>The young demoness must’ve passed out at some point, because the next thing she could remember was waking up to a dark and silent room, with only moonlight as her company.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Moxxie and Millie settled in their shared cottage, Moxxie asked how it was like being the Princess’ handmaiden.</p><p> </p><p>’Oh she is so kind! I would’ve never thought that the heir of Lucifer himself could be such an angel’, Millie sighed contently and Moxxie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>’Maybe we should invite her over for tea?’ the dark-haired woman continued, beaming up at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>’Maybe, we’ll have to see about that’ the white-haired imp mumbled and kissed his wife goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe once Charlie became queen, they could dream of a better life.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can't wait to get the ball rolling again!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Red Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first part of the wedding, yayy!!<br/>It gets sorta raunhcy towards the end but it's not graphic :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everything felt like a fever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie walked along endless stone halls, the cold moonlight painting her surroundings with a silver glow, her hands caressing her round stomach carrying life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was like the sun had been planted inside her head, burning away at her thoughts mercilessly, yet the cool stones underneath her bare feet reminded her of how cold it actually was around her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She didn't know when the stone halls had turned into a dark forest, but it didn't matter. The moon filtered through the canopy of black leaves and the grass was wet from rain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Except the dew felt warm and it stained her feet a black colour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She followed the warm trail for as long as she could. Charlie felt eyes on her the entire way, but it didn't matter. She soon reached a vast lake and saw the demon from her dreams ripping apart the flesh of a young doe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood looks black in the moonlight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rain underneath her feet was indeed warm, red trail blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it didn't matter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alastor looked at her, his teeth stained in the sanguine elixir as he smiled at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The young girl felt a sharp pain and she collapsed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She suffered for an eternity, screaming for relief, the moon looking down at her unforgivingly. She felt Alastor pick her up and place her in the lake, the water soothing the excruciating pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was when the ache stopped that shadowy hands handed her a fawn, her child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Alastor looked upon the beautiful demon, how some of her hair floated against the surface of the lake, how her skin shone in the moonlight, how her eyes burned with life...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He finally felt alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie handed him their child and he held it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The fawn was not much different from the doe he had devoured moments earlier.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was the day of the wedding. Charlie felt a bit better, but not by much. She really didn't know how she would survive through this day in the heavy dress she was wearing, since she was constantly overheating already.</p><p>The dream she had last night was...weird, to say the least. But somehow, it didn't bother her. For now Charlie had to focus on staying conscious for most of the day. Millie had helped her hide a little packet of mint leaves in the tresses of her wedding dress so she could have one any time she started feeling ill.</p><p>Her dress wasn't as big as the ones back home usually were. It was dark red in colour and it looked more like a very fancy ritual roobe instead of a wedding dress. It was more revealing than what Charlie was used to wearing, honestly it looked more like something Lilith might wear on the regular. Her hair was mostly open, with intricate little braids traveling from her temples towards the nape of her neck, adorned with small red flowers. The blonde's face was covered with a maroon veil, which admittedly brought back some unpleasant memories, but she bore through it. The most interesting part about her outfit, which unfortunately couldn't be seen from underneath the veil, was how her face and horns had been decorated. Her horns had these tiny silver chains hanging in between them and attached along her horns were small oval shaped metal plates which had intricate carvings on them. Running down from the girl's lower lip all the way down to her neck was a thick messy red line, which according to Lilith was supposed to signify the importance of blood in demon-culture. They had quite literally drawn blood from Alastor and painted it down her lower lip with a thick brush.</p><p>The intoxicating scent did little to help with her lightheadedness, but Lilith had insisted that this was necessary. Her Intended's blood brought out the true side of Charlie, which was quite an old but significant practice.</p><p>At least her baby bump wasn't yet visible, even though she looked like she had been drugged, but for now the veil covered that quite well.</p><p>Charlie was trying to distract herself with the scent of mint leaves until it was time to go. She was escorted towards her carriage with Millie by her side, which she was grateful for. The blonde's head was swimming with barely surpressed arousal that the scent of Alastor's blood caused within her. Millie held her hand and talked to her about everything under the sun to keep her mind off of it.</p><p>As she stepped out of the carriage, she found herself surrounded by demons for as far as the eye could see.</p><p><em>So these must be the residents of Pentagram City, </em>Charlie mused to herself.</p><p>Before her were stairs that led towards a great temple-like structure, which must've been quite grand in it's hayday, but the building was more akin to a ruin now. It was still hauntingly beatiful in its own strange way.</p><p>As she ascended the steps, she noted that the skies were just as dark as the day she had arrived in Hell, with dark clouds looming in the horizon and winged creatures flying among the thunder and lightning. Red shapes were twisting in the skies and Millie had to lead Charlie by the hand so she wouldn't constantly stop and marvel at the grand display above her.</p><p>They ended up so high that the demons and imps below her looked like tiny little dots that peppered the cruel yet gorgeous landscapes of Hell.</p><p>Entering the temple, which had no roof anymore, the imp woman led Charlie towards an altar that overlooked the entirety of Pentagram City. The bride could hear people cheering and the sound of music and steady drums floating up towards the altar situated hundreds of meters above the ground. The stone altar was adorned with deep red roses and there was a grey stone bowl sitting in the center along with a steel knife and a red rope.</p><p>She finally saw her husband to be and he looked just as drunk as she did, with the same messy streak of blood running from his lips. He was also wearing dark red robes which matched with hers and they made him look like some kind of ancient heathen god.</p><p>But as always, Alastor still wore his trademark smile.</p><p>It made Charlie happy.</p><p>They stood near the ledge from where the people of Hell could see them. Above all the cheering sounded a great horn that silenced everything, and a winged demon with a roaring voice announced:</p><p>'Witness as the line of Lucifer is tied to the line of Arietes! They shall forever be bound by blood as they are Intended! Now, proceed with the binding!'</p><p>Two female demons appeared and as Charlie had practiced, she held her arm out with her palm facing the sky as Alastor did the same. From behind them the bowl, knife and rope were brought to them and thus started the preparations. The female demons tied the couples outstretched arms together intricately and Charlie found the patterns made by the red rope quite pretty. Next the stone bowl was held by one of the women as the other held the knife. When all of them were in position, the demoness with the knife slit both of their wrists open and blood started filling the bowl. Charlie felt too intoxicated by the scent of Alastor's blood to feel any of the pain. Her veil was lifted by the other demoness and Charlie was moved so stood with her back leaning against Alastor's.</p><p>The bowl of warm delicious blood was poured over them and Charlie opened her mouth to get as much of it as she could, with Alastor doing the same unbeknownst to her.</p><p>The blonde demoness could hear a chanting.</p><p>
  <em>'Tenetur a sanguine, </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>tenetur a</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em> sanguine!'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As if by instinct, she started chanting along. She could hear Alastor's voice and by the heavens, it made her weak in the knees.</p><p>She felt an intense rush of <em>something </em>surge through her and she could feel Alastor's very soul.</p><p>Charlie laughed like a mad woman as she felt the rope binding their arms burning away.</p><p>Alastor immmediately turned around and hastily lay her down on the altar, the thorns from the roses ripping Charlie's sking open but she didn't care. All she wanted, all she <em>needed </em>was Alastor. Her husband, the love of her life.</p><p>He claimed her where everyone could see them.</p><p>Her moans sounded like the most beautiful music and the demons below them cheered on.</p><p>The Deer Demon wanted to let everyone know loud and clear <em>to whom Charlie belonged to.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is gonna be more wedding stuff &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. the Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(The old man is an inside joke/character created by the Moon Man so he's just a lil easter egg in some chapters :3 his name is old man Jacob and I love him &lt;3)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drums were constant as she danced with Alastor among the crowds, the evidence of his affections trickling down her thighs. The couple’s left ankles were now adorned with silver anklettes which made unnaturally beautiful sounds as they moved, reminding Charlie of wind chimes of the most ethereal kind. Their chimes brought good fortune, which is why demons traditionally wore these while dancing.</p><p>The blonde demoness was so drunk on the scent and taste of Alastor’s blood that her nausea was long forgotten. With hazy eyes she took in the sight of her dear husband. His ceremonial robes were slightly disheveled from their very public fornication, his other shoulder now completely bare, revealing scars as old as time for everyone to see. Charlie had once asked about them, with him telling her that they were from a war long forgotten.</p><p>His horns were now longer than usual, with beautiful silver chains adorning them along with a few intricate trinkets hanging from the more branch-like parts. Alastor’s hair looked wild, like he had chased after prey through forestry for hours on end. Charlie could swear that every time the Deer Demons feet lifted high enough, she could see the shape of a deer hoof tattooed in red ink on each of his soles. She hadn’t noticed those before and she found herself laughing at the strange discovery.</p><p>Her husband was full of surprises.</p><p>Charlie could see a glimpse of her parents watching along from a nearby observational tower. She waved at them gleefully, although she was a bit perplexed for she saw an old man sitting next to her mother.</p><p>He looked oddly familiar too…</p><p>Clearly thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her, she continued on her drunken dance, with many a demon joining in her celebration. Her and Alastor must’ve looked insane stumbling about covered in blood, but she paid it no mind.</p><p>All that mattered was how absolutely happy Alastor looked.</p><p>It made the young demoness’ heart stutter for a few beats.</p><p>That was until she spotted a familiar face among the masses and she nearly froze.</p><p>No.</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p>And just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone in an instant.</p><p>For a moment she could’ve sworn she had seen her.</p><p>She had seen Rosie’s face in the crowd.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Alastor saw an uneasy look flit across his wife’s features.</p><p>He took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers, stillness withing them both in the midst of an evermoving horde of demons.</p><p>It was like the world slowed down around them and he placed a tender kiss on her dark, bloodied lips. Alastor couldn’t have cared less for the cheers that erupted from the demons witnessing this simple gesture, for he could only see a radiant angel before him.</p><p>Charlie was finally his, for they were bound by blood, and he couldn’t have been happier.</p><p>What worried Alastor so was how he could feel a tear against his cheek.</p><p>His lovely demoness was crying.</p><p>Drawing back to take a look at her face, he saw her gaze fixed behind him, but when he turned, all he could see were the crowds upon crowds of celebrating demons and sinners alike.</p><p>So he danced with her.</p><p>They danced until darkness fell, until their feet could carry them no more.</p><p>The city lights illuminated the skies and the crowds were chanting a ritualistic song which signified respect for the bloodline of Lucifer.</p><p>Charlie could positively say that she had never been to a wedding quite like this one before, the unsettling sight of Rosie nearly gone from her troubled mind.</p><p>Nearly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Charlie couldn’t remember when they had started their way back towards her and Alastor’s shared home.</p><p>She took notice of how Millie didn’t seem as tense as before and the princess would’ve asked if everything was alright had she not been so utterly exhausted. The poor imp had looked terrified for most of the day, nervously glancing around her as if something would pounce at her at any moment.</p><p>Sleep overtook the young blonde before she could ponder this any further, the steady trot from the carriage’s horses a pleasant background noice to fall asleep to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Millie made her way back towards her and Moxxie’s quaint little cabin, her jittery nerves making her a jumpier than usual. She had barely gotten the door open when Moxxie ran over to hug her. Sighing, she finally relaxed, taking in her husbands familiar, comforting scent.</p><p>'No-one hurt you, right?' Moxxie asked with a slight waver to his voice.</p><p>'No, I made it just fine' Millie sighed, thanking her lucky stars that she was unharmed.</p><p>Hell is a very unforgiving place to those lowest on the food chain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The plot thickens...<br/>One slow build-up at a time XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. the Grand Scheme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Omg it's been forever since I last updated, I am so sorry!! Life hits kinda hard sometimes :))<br/>Anyway I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Millie a lot of effort to wake up the pregnant heir of Hell. The poor girl looked exhausted since she was quite far along her pregnancy already. Charlie’s bump was very prominent now, and she would be giving birth in a few months or so.</p><p>Charlie had taken to sleeping late into the day, too exhausted to be of any use around the manor. Not like her help was required to begin with with all the servants that they had, but she liked to help regardless. Charlie was quite well loved among the staff, although she had only met a handful of them so far. Imps are apparently very talented at staying out of sight.</p><p>Millie helped her poor Mistress with her breakfast, since she was still quite groggy, but she would perk up soon enough once went on her morning walk through the gardens.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Charlie was feeling moodier than usual, her insistent backache worsening her spirits. It was unusual of her to be so irritable, but she honestly couldn’t help herself.</p><p>She was still quite disturbed by seeing Rosie’s face among the demons on her wedding day. She chalked it up to being her imagination, she had practically been so intoxicated on blood that she had barely been able to tell up from down. It had probably been just some demon who bared a striking resemblance to the brothel owner.</p><p>Only that Rosie’s eyes had looked black and just the memory of them was enough to send a shiver down the Charlie's spine. She needed to sit down for a moment.</p><p>As she sat on a nearby bench surrounded by some black dahlia’s, she found herself missing Vaggie terribly. The princess would have loved to share the happy news with her best friend. A radiant smile spread across Charlie’s face as she imagined Vaggie’s reaction to becoming a godmother. She’d be baffled, for sure!</p><p>'If only there was a way to visit the mortal realm...' the demoness mused to herself quietly, resting her chin in her hand.</p><p>Not even a second later a creature jumped from a nearby bush and the princess of Hell shrieked before realizing that it was the gardener whose name she had never caught.</p><p>'Oh my apologies Mistress! It just little old me, Blitzo!' the imp exlaimed, holding up his hands to show that he wasn’t a threat to the pregnant girl. Everything seemed to calm down, until thundering footsteps started rushing towards them, a female hellhound tackling Blitzo. After a brief scuffle, it ended up with the hellhound Loona, whom Charlie recognized to be the head of security in this estate, holding Blitzo in a chokehold until she realized who it was.</p><p>'Goddamnit Blitzo, you moron! I thought the princess was being assaulted or something! Fucking hell...' Loona growled and let go of the troublesome imp.</p><p>'Aww, you know you love me Loona!' the imp teased, bopping her on nose and nearly losing his finger because of that.</p><p>'In your dreams you weed picker', the Hellhound remarked snidely, giving Blitzo a dirty look.</p><p>If Charlie learned anything from this bizarre scene before her, at least she could sleep soundly knowing that the foulmouthed hellhound was very good at her job. Blitzo just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, sitting on the bench next to Charlie, giving her a dazzling grin.</p><p>'Now did I hear you correctly, Your Highness? You wish to visit the mortal realm?' the imp inquired. Charlie nodded slowly, not quite sure where this was headed.</p><p>'What if I told you that I know a way to get there?'</p><p>The blonde’s eyes widened, paying no mind to the scoffing of the irritated hellhound.</p><p>'I can take you there right now if you so wish!' the imp claimed, waiting eagerly for Charlie’s response.</p><p>Charlie almost said yes without a second thought, until she saw Alastor walking towards them. She knew that he was going to be gone tomorrow for most of the day so she quickly turned to Blitzo:</p><p>'Meet me here tomorrow at the same time', she whispered and the imp grinned at her.</p><p>'Sure thing boss!' he saluted her and disappeared into the bushes right before Alastor reached them. Loona had already left, leaving Charlie impressed by the stealth the massive hellhound was apparently capable of.</p><p>'I hope the servants aren’t bothering you, my love?' the Deer Demon inquired, taking her hand in his.</p><p>'Oh, nothing of the sort! Just having a chat is all', the demoness assured her husband while leaning against the backrest of the bench. She could feel her child kicking, placing her free hand on her swollen stomach.</p><p>'Our child seems restless', she chuckled, a bit out of breath, realizing how hot she actually felt.</p><p>Alastor placed his ear against Charlie’s stomach, his everpresent smile softening ever so slightly.</p><p>'Ohohoo, they’re quite the kicker aren’t they?' the man chuckled and looked up at his glowing wife.</p><p>The blonde carded her fingers through her husbands red hair, giving him a gentle smile.</p><p>'Our child takes after you', she joked and Alastor laughed joyously, captivated by her moonlike eyes.</p><p>He felt so lucky to be able to call her his.</p><p>He would make sure she would never leave his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can't get enough of Blitzo and Loona :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. After All This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter today, been super busy with an impending move and the matriculation exams looming in the horizon, which is also why I haven't been able to update :'D I've also started working on another fic for all you jjba fans out there! There will be Bruabba ;)<br/>My updates will most likely be few and far between now that schools have started, but I haven't given up! &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Her dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was only fire,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and a blinding light.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Nothing could startle Charlie out of sleep anymore. She had gotten used to the unusual dreams that kept recurring, she could even go so far as to say that there lied a sense of comfort in the repetition of it all.</p><p>The flames in her dreams kept her warm.</p><p>Oddly enough, there wasn’t that much fire here in Hell, yet she kept dreaming of it.</p><p>Alastor shifted next to her and a sudden pang of guilt creeped into her consciousness. What she was about to do when dawn broke would anger him greatly if he ever found out.</p><p>He’d worry himself to death, no doubt.</p><p>But it wasn’t like Charlie was leaving his side! She’d be back in a jiffy! Charlie just really needed to see Rosie.</p><p>She needed to see for herself that the mother whom had raised her was alright.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>’Well, I’ll be off now! Will be back before you know it, my dearest’, Alastor bent down to give Charlie a lingering kiss, his hand caressing her round stomach.</p><p>Charlie waved as the Deer Demon disappeared into the shadows. When the blonde demoness was certain she was alone, she stood up, which took a surprising amount of effort. She was getting weaker by the day, but that didn’t stop the stubborn heiress of Hell.</p><p>Charlie made her way to the same spot in the garden at which she had met Blitzo the previous day.</p><p>The imp, along with Millie and Moxxie, was already waiting for her at the bench, a slightly unsettling grin settling onto his face.</p><p>’M’lady! Ready to go?’ Blitzo asked and Charlie hesitated for a moment.</p><p>Was she?</p><p>Nonsense. Of course she was.</p><p>Charlie nodded and Blitzo gently took a hold of her hand.</p><p>’Moxxie and Millie will be accompanying us, ya know, just to keep ya safe, your Highness’, the imp informed her.</p><p>It was in an instant that everything warped and there were no traces of the four of them in the garden.</p><p>The only witnesses to this were the demoness’ beloved goats Razzle and Dazzle, whom both bleated with panic when their Mistress disappeared in front of their very eyes.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Charlie ended up in a forest, nearly falling from the momentum of how Blitzo had transported all of them. Moxxie quickly dove in to catch her, if anything happened to the baby Alastor would be pissed.</p><p>’Blitzo! You can’t just do that without warning the princess beforehand!’ the white haired imp scolded, making sure that Charlie was steadily on her feet.</p><p>’Sorry ’bout that’, Blitzo rubbed his neck, looking at the ground.</p><p>Charlie looked around her, paying no mind to the conversation. It was night, the sound of the crickets familiar to her ears.</p><p>She was home.</p><p>They were at a spot in a forest she recognized, but before she went any further the demoness changed her appearance to match what she used to look like, a trick she had learned from her mother. Her baby bump still persisted, though.</p><p>’Careful, Charlie. We don’t want you tripping on anything’, Millie said as she took Charlie’s hand in hers. Charlie looked down at the imp only to see that she had made herself look more human as well. Millie made for a very beautiful human woman.</p><p>As they approched the brothel, Charlie felt herself grow more nervous.</p><p>It had been so long since she had last been here.</p><p>’You all wait here while I go visit, keep an eye out for anythig strange’, the heiress of Hell ordered, letting go of Millie’s hand.</p><p>She was so close.</p><p>Charlie nearly started running as she got closer, only to realize something.</p><p>There were no lights inside.</p><p>The brothel should be open.</p><p>It was the that she saw a figure slumped at the front steps.</p><p>It was Husk.</p><p>’C-Charlie?’ the man slurred, barely comprehensible. There were bottles strewn all around him.</p><p>The girl walked closer, kneeling down and taking his hand.</p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>’Where’s Rosie?’ she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>Husk let out a humourless chuckle and for the first time Charlie saw tears run down his face.</p><p>’She’s dead’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter is about to commence! Sorry that I've been absent for so long, life's a hassle at the best of times. </p><p>I hope you enjoy the finale, it was a wild ride. If you have any thoughts or questions feel free to leave a comment, I try to answer each and every one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if the light left her very eyes. Charlie couldn't bring herself to ask for what had happened, yet Husk provided her with the information nonetheless.</p><p>'She hung herself a few months ago. Couldn't bear the grief', the bartender slurred as the bottles clinked from him shifting around. </p><p>Rosie's dead. Charlie's mother was dead. </p><p>Charlie couldn't believe it at first, but a horrifying thought made itself known as the Heiress of Hell recalled the black eyes amidst the crowd.</p><p>Those eyes which didn't hold sorrow at all.</p><p>Instead it had been guilt.</p><p>'...Husk...what did she do?' the blonde's voice wavered as she held back tears. Husk looked puzzled as to what she meant.</p><p>'Why did Rosie end up in Hell?' the girl cried out, no longer able to preserve her human form. Yet the bartender didn't cower from her as her eyes turned an unnatural colour and her horns reappeared. He smiled in response, happy that the girl he considered his daughter was finally free from the constraints of the mortal world. Husk just hoped that Charlie felt at home where-ever she lived now, even if it was Hell itself.</p><p>'Franklin didn't die by accident', Husk admitted. Those words made the Demoness' heart nearly stop.</p><p>The silence was suffocating.</p><p>'Did you help her?' Charlie whispered even though she didn't really want to know the answer. Husk studied her for a moment.</p><p>'Yes. Franklin was abusive. I'd do it a hundred more times if I had to. Rosie would too', the man sighed, slumping against the stairs.</p><p>The demoness didn't react, her form stiff as a statue. It was only when her unborn child kicked that she moved her hand on her stomach. Husk smiled sorrowfully at the sight.</p><p>'Congratulations on that, by the way', the man said 'I hope they take after you'.</p><p>Charlie didn't know how many hours she had been standing there, her mind an amalgamation of grief and disbelief. She was startled by Millie when the imp tugged her by the dress, asking her something yet Charlie couldn't hear a word. It was getting late and they should be getting back home to Alastor.</p><p>'I have to leave now. It was nice seeing you, Husk', Charlie announced joylessly as she was about to be dragged back home.</p><p>Husk didn't answer.</p><p>'Husk?'</p><p>Charlie stepped closer despite Millie's protests.</p><p>He wasn't breathing.</p><p>She checked for his pulse.</p><p>He had died with her standing right in front of him. </p><p>And Charlie hadn't even noticed.</p><p>Something broke in her mind as she fell to her knees and screamed. The tears streaming down her face turned red and so did the sky above her.</p><p>And then all she knew was pain.</p><p>A worrying amount of blood ran down her thighs as Charlie clutched her stomach in agony.</p><p>Then all she knew was fire</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer gazed at Hell's skies. He could hear the trumpets of Gabriel from above as the skies broke to let Hell spread to the mortal realm.</p><p>The Devil smiled at the sight.</p><p>It had finally begun.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Alastor walked along what was left of the mortal realm, ears perking as he heard a familiar cry in the distance.</p><p>He was with Charlie moments later in front of the remains of the brothel as she was miscarrying, glaring at the three imps that had hovered around his beloved. The imps took off, hoping they didn't anger the infamous Red Demon.</p><p>As the Deer Demon looked into Charlie's eyes he saw that there was barely anything left, her gaze reminiscent of those struck with madness. Alastor had a hard time distinguishing if Charlie was either crying or laughing madly.</p><p>No matter, the Red Demon thought to himself.</p><p>He would love her no matter what.</p><p>Alastor ran his fingers against Charlie's thighs as she laid on the ground and brought the bloodied digits to his mouth.</p><p>Exquisite, as always.</p><p>Alastor held his beloved as she birthed their lifeless child. Hordes of demons emerged from the cracks of the earth.</p><p>Neither of them paid any mind to the angels descending from above.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The mortal realm was finally now a part of Hell. The war between Heaven and Hell was at its end and it looked like Lucifer would finally emerge as a victor, the usurper, as king of kings. He gave reign of Hell over to the Deer Demon and his beloved daughter, Charlotte, as he fully intended to win the war and he felt that the pair were more than suited to rule Hell. Charlotte had finally become a real demon.</p><p>A small imp boy was hiding in a building located in a mortal city that had prospered long ago. He saw a nude lady dancing in the sky, surrounded by flames. Her golden hair swayed behind her along with her movement. The boy thought her horns quite impressive and got even a bit jealous of them.  </p><p>'Come', the little imp's mother whispered, grabbing him by the shoulder and hugging him, the imp lady herself looking at the scene unfolding in the red skies. She shuddered as the Radio Demon appeared next to his demonic wife and danced along with her. It reminded her of their wedding all those eons ago.</p><p>'Mom, who are they?' the boy asked innocently as his mother sighed and carded her finger through his hair.</p><p>'The rulers of Hell. Hope to whoever listens that you will never cross paths with them. It is said that the Queen went mad after miscarrying and...' the mother went silent.</p><p>'And what?' the boy inquired. It was no use keeping anything from him, lest he pester her about it until the end of times.</p><p>'It is said that the King ate the remains of their child', the mother finished, hugging her son tighter.</p><p>Indeed.</p><p>Demons ran rampant on the streets of the city.</p><p>The corpses of angels littered the ground.</p><p>Charlie and Alastor embraced each other among the fire and carnage, for they only had eachother.</p><p>The end of Heaven was near,</p><p>and all was ruled by the Horned Ones.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was planning on a more complex ending but decided that the simple way was the best one for this. I wanted the ending to be a bit surreal and abstract since everything is overruled by chaos, I imagined it would kind of feel like a fever dream where nothing really matters anymore. </p><p>Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my wacky story and thank you so much to everyone who stuck around, I love you all &lt;3</p><p>Until next time :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for any mistakes, english isn't my native tongue. More is soon to come and things are about to get creepy in here (*cough*Alastor*cough*);D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>